The Pocket Watch
by Sarafina Knowles
Summary: Tricked into the past on the day her parents first met, Nessie accidentally interests Edward Cullen, and threatens her own existence as the lion & the lamb never fall in love. Now, she's got to set the past right before the pocket watch stops ticking...
1. Antique Shop

** Chapter One: Antique Shop**

* * *

The old man's eyes gleamed at me like dead beetles as I strode around his shop. It was old, and a thick layer of dust coated everything in the antique store. Even the air tasted rusty. But it was colorful and fascinating; old treasures, lost books, scuffed trophies, battered, wooden carvings. They all carried a story.

"See anything you like, sweetheart?" the elderly man inquired, his voice cracking with the effort of trying to sound totally uninterested in me. After all, I had to humbly admit that I was probably the prettiest thing in the shop.  
Maybe even in the town.

"Oh... I dunno. I just love old, dusty things," I said sardonically, groping around a particularly nasty-looking pot (I wondered if it was a retired spittoon) and tracing my fingers across the sadly twisted assortment of fake diamonds and pearls in a small silver box.

The old man barked a laugh. It was rusty, just like everything else in the store. "So you're a funny man- er, girl?"

I sighed, sloping my shoulders up and down in a shrug. "If you say so, pop."

I turned delicately on my heel, my eyes flitting around. There was really nothing else to look at. I'd come here to kill time, but this old shop was getting more luck in killing me out of sheer boredom than I was at shooting down minutes. Mom and Dad were across the street in another painfully old store (they have a taste for antique things; more so Dad than Mom, really) and I'd come here in the hopes to find something exciting.

"You like shiny things?" he observed carefully as I trotted across the stiff carpet and gazed at a statue of a leaping stallion, probably the only thing in this entire shop that came close to mildly threatening my position as prettiest in the store.

I bit back a chuckle. "Yeah. I guess I do. Why?"

The old man smiled, revealing stumps of moldy-colored things I guessed were once called teeth, and stepped out from behind the glass counter containing several small, dusty instruments. "I have just the thing for you, little bird."

Little bird? I wondered if this guy was aiming at getting on a first name basis. As he passed me, I silently told his retreating back that I was certainly not into older guys, and he was definitely no guy-cougar.

"Here are the prettiest things in the shop," he beamed as I strode closer to his wrinkly, bespectacled form, slightly hunched over a small table by the windows of the old shop. It was a dull-looking wood table with a dusty silk cloth draped across it. A large box sat on top of the cloth, holding an assortment of objects that were indeed shiny.

Curious-looking gadgets, silver toys, brass keys, shiny old locks, small glass snowglobes, and a single golden pocket watch stamped with the symbol of a griffin and several sparkling diamonds encrusted around him (which I assumed were wannabe-diamonds) made up the space in the wooden box.

"I like that watch," I accidentally blurted. My cheeks warmed just slightly, and I hated the feeling of stupidity that pinched me. I'd wanted to keep my disinterested, cool mood about everything in the store, and admitting I liked something felt a little embarrassing.

"Do you?" the old man asked enthusiastically, his glasses slipping down his nose, and what was left of his snow-white hair flapping, as he hunched even farther over to retrieve the pretty watch from its companions in the wooden box. He held it in his too-soft, slightly shaky hands, and gently handed it over to me. It felt small and cool in my palm, and a long, small gold chain trailed after the pocket watch, dangling out of my palm and swaying back and forth for a moment.

"It _is_ pretty," I grudgingly admitted, glancing towards the doors. Where was Mom and Dad? This old guy was achieving in giving me the creeps, and I'd noticed we were the only two people in the entire store. _One person,_ I mentally reminded myself. _I'm not human._ _At least, not totally. And besides, I could kick his butt if he tried anything shady. _

I was careful not to brush against the old man's skin as I held the pocket watch; hell, last thing I needed was listening to his probably perverted thoughts, and besides, I was ready to go. I prepared to hand it back to him when he said something strange.

"You should keep that, Renesmee."

I stared at him eyes wide and accusing. "How do you know my name?" I asked, my playful, bored mood gone. Suddenly things were very tense in the air, and I wished I had Dad's ability to just read thoughts.

His old, gray eyes began to lack their innocent, mild appeal and turned dark. Like storm clouds. "Open the pocket watch, Renesmee. Go ahead."

I stared at him, startled as suddenly, my hands began acting on their own as they obeyed him. They fumbled with the small latch on the pretty watch, and I felt dread and confusion slapping me in the face. How did he know  
my name? Why couldn't I control my body, for god's sake?

"Have fun, kid."

It was the last thing he said before suddenly, the pocket watch clicked open. Everything was silent for a heart-beat.

And then, it began to tick loudly. It got even louder. And louder, until I wanted to scream and put my hands over my ears. But to my surprise, I was frozen like marble stone. I couldn't move. My powers were failing me.

There were faint popping noises, and then somebody's shout. The world was spinning, racing, muddling like the town was a painting, and someone had taken their hand and run it through the careful paint-strokes, destroying the picture.

After what felt like only a second on the billowing mess, everything was still.

I stood there for a moment, in shock. My mind was racing, and my heart was bumping blood like crazy. I tried to focus my eyes and I looked around, gasping for breath.

I was... in some kind of school. A high school.

I blinked, trying to gather my thoughts. I wasn't drunk or anything... right? Had the old dude somehow poisoned me? Was I dreaming? Hallucinating?

Suddenly, the confusing string of questions stopped as I froze, my eyes pinned on a single body among the many in the room I was in, a cafeteria. She was slender, with a heart-shaped face and big, brown eyes.

"Hey, Bella!" came the voice of a boy, the chess-type class. "Remember me? Eric?" A tall guy sat down, squeezing in across the table from the brown-haired girl, his expression eager.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," she said weakly, offering a small smile.

I stood frozen, dumbstruck.

I was in Forks High School. And that was my mom, Bella Swan.

Before she was a vampire.

"Oh, _crap._"

* * *

**A/N: A crazy idea that became a story. It picks up; I'll continue if you want. **


	2. Fraternizing with the Enemy

I felt shaky and cold all over. What had I gotten myself into? I blinked, and looked down, realizing I was still clutching the pocket watch. That watch. This was all it's fault! Well, partially. The old dude had some part in this too.

I slowly unclenched my fist, and stared at the watch, eyes wide. It was closed now, and innocent as could be. What was this, anyways? Had I somehow traveled through... _time_?

I blinked again. Impossible!

"This is hilarious," I laughed to myself, looking around and biting my lip. "Alright, where are the cameras? This is an awesome joke, guys." But part of me knew I was just fooling myself.

Somehow, this was really happening.

I realized something suddenly. The watch! Somehow, it got me here. Just be being opened. Maybe it would take me back if I opened it again!

Feeling delighted and rather brilliant, I glanced around, before chuckling and lifting the watch up high, squeezing my eyes shut expectantly. Slowly, I pried off the top, and it clicked open. I tensed, waiting for the ticking, the popping, the shouts.

I waited.

Nothing.

I blinked my eyes open, and stared incredulously at the watch. Was this really happening? Oh, god. Why is it always the Cullen family?

Frantically, I began to open the shut the watch. I clicked open and shut, open and shut, over and over. Nothing. Every time! I let out an angry growl as I snapped it shut.

A couple walked past me, and I desperately lunged towards them. I knew I probably looked like a crazy person, but I_ felt_ like a crazy person. A world can only hold so many mysteries before it explodes. Time travel? That was just too much.

"It won't take me back!" I cried, open and shutting the watch madly.

They froze, and blinked at me. Slowly, they inched away.

"Help me!" I called after them. "I'm stuck in- in-" I stopped. Where _was_ I stuck, anyways? Apparently, the watch was dead of whatever power it had held just moments ago in the antique shop, and it was no help. So I guess, for the moment, I had to keep my cool. If I acted _too_ crazy, they'd notice. Clearing my throat, I glanced around, and stuffed the watch in my pocket, hoping all this sudden action wasn't taking its toll on my features.

As I strode into the room, heads turned, and I suddenly cringed. Crap! What was I supposed to tell them? I was a kid who randomly appeared in their High School. _Smart, Nessie,_ I inwardly grumbled.

My eyes traveled over the busy, noisy cafeteria. My eyes suddenly stopped on a certain table towards the windows. A feeling of shock trickled over me as I named each and every person- or rather, _vampire_- sitting at that table.

There was Uncle Emmett, looking boyishly handsome as ever. At his arm was Aunt Rose, dangerously beautiful, her sharp, cat-like eyes not missing a thing as they scoped the cafeteria. Sitting next to her was a small, pretty girl with dark, crazy hair that fit her personality: Aunt Alice. By her was Uncle Jasper, his mess of blond hair somehow less tame than I remember. And then, sitting a little ways off from Jasper, sat the face I'd known for years.

Edward Cullen.

His feathered mess of bronze-colored hair looked a little more rumpled than I was used to. His pale skin and smooth, beautiful features weren't even squished by the terrible lighting of the room. I gulped as I stared at my father. But was he my father in this version of the world?

A terrible thought suddenly coursed across my mind like fire.  
_  
Am I born yet?_

The answer hung like tangled marionettes before me, and I swallowed hard, wishing I could deny it logically. And yet it made sense. Then again, _none_ of this made sense.

All of the eyes of my family- the Cullens- turned towards me as everyone else began to whisper and glance down at their hands, sneaking glances at me as I struggled past. I felt terribly graceless and out of place in this place, and wished I understood what was going on.

As Dad- Edward- turned to look at me, something flashed in his eyes. I felt uneasy and sick suddenly, because he looked almost mad.  
Perfect.

I felt another pair of eyes on me, and slowly, I turned my head, and my eyes locked with those of my mother... Bella Swan. Our brown eyes matched like reflections in a mirror, and I knew she recognized my curly hair as somehow familiar. Of course she did- I'd gotten it from my grandfather, her dad. Charlie Swan.

But she didn't know that.

Weakly, I smiled at her, getting that weird sense of _deja vu_ as I stared at her. Would, somehow in her young mind, she recognize me? Realize I'm her blood? Know that I am her daughter?

As she looked away quickly, her hair falling like a sheet over her pale face, I glanced between the two tables: the one full of beautiful vampires, and the one full of teenagers and my mom; and something dawned on me. A feeling of dread hit me as I realized exactly what day it was.

They'd told me the story hundreds of times. I could have recited it like it was a passage from a book. The first day my parents met, they'd both been at Forks High School. My mom, a new, awkward student; and my dad, a mysterious, angry vampire.

Oh, no.

I was in the past on that very day.

"Hey, there. Wanna come sit with us?" came a perky voice. I slowly looked over, and saw a girl with curly dark hair and a sharp expression. I knew her. She used to be a friend of the family.

Jessica. Jessica something. Something like a friend to my mom in High School.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, proud of my relaxed, cool voice. I hadn't lost everything yet. As I stepped towards the lunch-table, stinking like pizza, acne lotion, and something else I couldn't place, I felt everyone staring at me, entranced.

_Perfect._

As I finally sat down, I found myself sandwiched between Jessica and a baby-faced guy with spiked, blond hair. Mom- Bella- sat on the opposite bench, between the guy who'd called himself Eric and a girl with soft facial features.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked brightly.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you before," Eric put in, staring intensely at me. I blinked, hoping he wasn't getting interested after two seconds of sitting down.

"Uhm." I stalled. Okay, let me think for a moment. I was in the past, on the very day when my parents first meet. I had gotten here by some odd means, and had no clear way of getting back. I was technically not supposed to be alive yet. And I had no idea how long I'd be stuck here. So it was pretty clear I couldn't go by my real name. It's stupid to mess with delicate stuff like that. So in the five silent seconds I had to invent a new name, my mind (already under pressure by all the sudden change of events) sorta collapsed. And I blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

"Bird!"

They stared at me. _Curse you, old creepy guy from that shop._ Clearly he was still lingering in the back of my head.

"Your name's Bird?" the one girl asked in a soft voice.

"Uh, that's my last name. My first name is Abigail. Abigail Bird."

They began nodded, and I breathed out in relief. _Abigail._ Where had that come from? Oh, well. It worked for now.

"Well, are you a new student or something? None of the teachers have said anything about new students except for Bella here," the blond guy next to me said, nudging Bella amiably. Too amiably. I resisted the urge to growl at him. _Paws off her, baby boy. She's married to my dad. Taken. Ta-ken!_

"Oh, really?" I tried to act puzzled at this fact. This was sure calling for a lot of brain juice, something I was lacking at the moment. "Well, I guess they just forgot. You know how weird some of those old teachers get."

"Yeah," Jessica agreed, clearly trying to stay in the conversation.

"Well, I'm Mike," the blond guy said suddenly, smiling at me. "And that's Angela," he added, pointed to the quiet girl, "Eric, Jessica, and-"

"Bella Swan," I finished for him. I cringed. Crap. I was really bad at this time travel stuff.

"You know me already?" she asked, surprised. I gazed at her. She looked a little younger than I was used to back in- well, my time. Her long, brown hair was a little longer, and her face softer, less beautiful and graceful. It clearly lacked any pretty qualities, and this was surprising. I wasn't used to pre-vampire Mom.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for an answer. Eric unknowingly saved me as he said, "Well, hey, everyone knows you, Bella. Your dad's _Chief Swan_, you know. He makes his family pretty famous."

Everyone laughed slightly, and I forced myself to join in. "Oh, yeah. Exactly."

There came a sudden musical voice from the head of the table that made everyone but me jump.

"Can I steal you away for a moment?"

* * *

**Hey all. Thanks to those who reviewed, and im glad you read! Review if you like how its going.**


	3. The Time Traveler

It was Dad. Edward.

Everyone looked pretty shocked that he'd gotten up and talked to all of them. I knew this was probably pretty rare; as vampires, we keep to ourselves, mainly. And though we're gorgeous, we don't exactly fit in.

And I probably looked like a white cat among a bunch of black cats at this table. My strange beauty and pale skin matched those sitting at the Cullen table. I was a vampire. Sort of.

Did he know that?

Sudden fear gripped me as I glanced up at my father. Could he read my mind? But as I gazed at him, I somehow got the sensation that he had no idea what I was thinking.

This just keeps getting more interesting by the moment, huh?

"Uhm, hi there," I said, smooth as possible.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he introduced himself. Like he needed to. Everyone was gaping at him like Brad Pitt had appeared at our table. We all knew him.

"I'm Ren- _Abigail_ Bird," I replied hastily, inwardly chastising myself.

He looked faintly amused. "Well, Ren-Abigail Bird, can I borrow you for a moment?"

I felt highly uncomfortably doing that. He was my dad, but he had no idea. Bella was his wife, but he had no idea. And I wasn't even born yet, and he had no idea. Yet he seemed interested in me. Does anyone else think that could lead to some awkward situations?

But I had no choice but to nod and slowly stand up. "I'll be right back, guys," I called over my shoulder. I couldn't help but notice the way both Jessica and Mom- _Bella_- gazed at Edward. Jessica looked more in love than my mom, but still. I felt ashamed by the fact he'd come over and not paid his future wife a single glance.

Yup. This day was going to suck.

Heads turned, eyes widened, as everyone saw Dad... Edward... walking the the "new girl"- as I guessed I'd probably been dubbed by now- walking from the cafeteria. I swallowed hard. Our pace was slow and careless, graceful and somehow matching.

Because I'm your freaking daughter!

Sighing, he pushed open the door that led from the cafeteria into a small, quiet lobby-like room that held pairs of stairways and some fake plants. We were utterly alone. As Dad glanced around, he seemed almost anxious.  
He slipped his hands into a pockets and turned to me, eyes smoldering.

"Who are you, really?" he asked in a low voice.

I blinked, taken aback. He sounded mad, and I immediately felt guilty (when a dad gets mad at you for any reason, it's just sort of a natural reaction). But I held my head up and glared right back.

"My name is Abigail Bird," I said firmly. I put so much strength into the five words, I almost believed it myself.

So did he. Almost.

"Look, I- I don't know if you understand this. But I have a question."

"Shoot," I said carelessly.

Dad stared at me, expression thoughtful and dark. He finally took a quick breath and said quietly, "You have a pale complexion. You are impossibly beautiful," he added bitterly, "and your skin is..." He reached out for a moment, and touched my hand to check my skin temperature. I automatically felt his mind open up, and I knew what he would say an instant before he said it. Silently I sent him the word through ours minds, and he stiffened, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Cold," he said, sounding distracted and confused.

I just smirked at him as our hands moved, and I lost the connection.

"And your point is?" I inquired.

Dad (should I start calling him Edward? It might reduce the weirdness of this whole situation; buy a little bit, anyways) just stared wordlessly at me. Suddenly he drew close, teeth pulled back in the starting of a snarl. I leapt back, shocked, as he spoke. "Don't play games with me. Are you a new addition to the Volturi?"

The Volturi. A small shiver went down my back. I remembered them. When I had just been days old, I'd watched as they'd all come to my house. They'd had the intention of killing me, because they thought half-vampire children were threats to revealing the existence of vampires. Had it not been for Alice and the ancient Nahuel...

I shook my head quickly, but it was too late. Edward (I'd decided to just go with that) had seen me shiver, and misinterpreted it. "Are you here to spy on us?" he whispered. "Because my family have never broken any laws.  
You have no business here."

I stared at him; he'd gripped my arm, and though it wasn't really hurting despite his iron-clad grip (I'd inherited his baffling strength, which comes in handy for moments like this), it was starting to annoy me. And besides, he was jumping to answers like an idiot.

"Okay, _first _of all, bucko," I growled, "Let go of me."

He blinked, and then dropped his hold. "That didn't hurt, _did_ it?"

I just rolled my eyes and went on. "Secondly, I am not part of the Volturi." I hesitated, and saw a decision before me. Either I could act dumb and somehow convince him that, despite all my vampire qualities, I am indeed an innocent human girl, or I could go ahead and admit I'm a vampire, and somehow make him think I'm from a different clan or whatever. I thought the second choice complimented this ugly situation better, so I finally sighed and muttered, "Look, Edward, I know what you're thinking. And you're right."

He stared at me through wide eyes. "You're a..." He swallowed hard. "A vampire?"

I hesitated, then nodded briefly. "Yeah." Here I was, spilling my guts to my pre-Bella father, and I hadn't even been here fifteen minutes. It's a crazy world.

He stared at me, and only then did I notice how dark his eyes were. Back in my time, he always hunted, and never let himself get too hungry, though with Mom a vampire now, he didn't need to worry about killing her  
(Yeah,my family's pretty dramatic. We'd make an blockbuster movie alright).

"How is that possible?" he hissed. "Carlisle said we were the only vampires in Forks."

"Well, your dad's wrong," I said shortly. "Look... I'm a loner, okay? I don't have any clan or family. I traveled here because..." I struggled to create a story he'd believe, while make it one not too complicated, so that when I told it again, I'd get it right. "Because I was attracted to the weather."

He stared at me, and lifted a brow. Faint amusement pricked in his eyes. "You moved to Forks because you like rain?"

"Yes, actually!" I said defensively. "It's safe for... our kind. You know that better than anyone," I added smugly.

Edward glared at me, then sighed and glanced away. "Wow. This is... well, pretty amazing. I've never known many vampires outside my family." He turned and stared right into my eyes, so sharply that I actually winced. "But I can't..." His voice trailed off.

"What?" I inquired uncertainly.

He closed his eyes. "Nothing."

There came a slurping noise from behind us, and I glanced around to see a young man with that popular skater-boy haircut, this time in a shade of pale blond. He had a mop, and an obnoxiously bright yellow bucket of soapy  
water. He smiled broadly at us.

"The mop made that noise. I didn't. I don't drool," he said shortly, revealing a perfect set of white teeth behind his lips.

Edward and I stared at him, unsure of how to respond to that. "Good to know," Edward finally replied smoothly, and turned to me. "Look... I think you need to meet my family. They'd be honored."

I stared at him, eyes wide. "What?" I'd only been here for minutes, and he was setting a date for us! I was right. This was going to become really awkward.

"You should go with the young lad," the boy said with a pathetically high accent that made me think of a Scottish dude. "He's clearly interested in you, lassie." He rose his brows at me playfully. Twice.

Hell, no! That was my freaking dad right there!

"I'll just get back to you on that," I growled to Edward, staring at the boy. He looked familiar somehow. Maybe it was his gray eyes...

"Alright. But- Abigail, look, lunch is ending soon, and you'll need to find your way around the school. Want help?" I saw no eagerness in Edward's eyes, just a curiosity and growing friendliness. I chewed my lip. Before I started settling in with this world, I wanted to ask questions. I needed answers. And the last thing I needed right now was school.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Just go," I told him, trying not to sounds annoyed. It still felt incredibly weird to be talking to him like we were classmates, instead of the kin I alone knew we were.

He nodded, and cast the boy a last look before turning out of the room, and the glass door closed behind him as he walked away, hopefully back to his Cullen table, where he would see Mom and set this story on its right course.

I sighed, and put my head in my hands, leaning against the wall and inwardly wailing. This was too much. Period.

"Boy troubles?" the boy asked lightly, as he slopped water all over the sickly-colored tiles of the floor. The mop made a weird squishy noise as it rubbed over the surface of the floor. For some reason it reminded me of an octopus. I stared at it as I replied.

"None that you need to be worried about."

He chuckled. "Oh, well, you've got a point there. I can't help you with Edward. But I can help you with this whole weird time-travel problem you've got going on."

My heart skipped a beat, and my head snapped up._ What?_

He just chuckled and mopped up the last of the water, gripping the bucket with his strong arms and turning to leave the small room. "Well, have a nice day."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, arms flailing as I stepped in his path, my eyes wide. "You know about the pocket watch? The time travel thing?" My voice rose an octave as I finished that sentence, and I inwardly scoffed at myself. Such a child.

He just offered a polite smile and shrugged, nonchalant.

I offered up my best daggers-in-her-eyes glare and shot it at him.

"Scared yet?" I growled.

"Mmm." He turned and smiled at me. "I'd say more charmed than scared, girly."

I crossed my arms. "Who are you?" I demanded.

The boy sighed and glanced longingly at the cafeteria floor. "Guess I won't get my job done today. I'll have to serve _another _detention tomorrow, mopping the floor."

"Guess so," I frostily agreed.

He just shook his head, with this stupid smile on his face the whole time, and dropped the mop into the soapy bucket; leaned against the wall, and stared at me, his boyish playfulness fading. "I don't know who you are, but I was told to expect a crazy girl who seems out-of-place. A crazy girl who stumbled upon something very special." He pointed to the bulge in my jean pocket. "The pocket watch."

I stared evasively at him, not betraying any emotions. For all I knew, this was some trick, and this kid was guessing and getting really good at it. But that possibility seemed less possible as the moments slipped by, and finally I realized I had to trust him. But first, I needed something.

"Alright, so you're right about that," I said in a low voice. "But before we spill our guts out, by all mean, bless me with the knowledge of your name." Heavy sarcasm coated my voice like bitter honey, but he seemed to enjoy it.

"The name's Elijah. And you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Abigail Bird," I said automatically.

Elijah cocked his head knowingly, and glanced at his nails, picking at one. "I was also told that, when asked your name, you would lie first."

I stared, baffled. This was so unfair! How did he know these things? So far he was proving to be more of an annoying stranger than anything helpful. Maybe I could beat him up. Would that knock the cockiness out of him?

I blinked.

Somehow I didn't think so.

"Alright, my name is Renesmee Cullen," I snapped. "Happy now?"

His eyes widened. "Cullen? As in Edward Cullen?" He stared at me, interested. "I knew this would be cool."

"What is this? Tell me everything you know, _human_!" I growled, stepping closer to Elijah and narrowing my eyes. The 'human' bit slipped out, and though it caused exactly zero fear in the boy's unusual gray eyes, it made me feel a little bit more powerful. Because I was more than human, and if he did anything that made me mad, I had a certain power over him that I'd certainly use as a threat. It suddenly occurred to me that having vampire powers could come in handy when raising reckless children.

Elijah just crossed his arms, and chewed his lip for a moment before looking back up at me. "Okay, look," he finally said. "There's no way to put this right, so here it goes. I'm a time-traveler."

* * *

**Hey, all! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you read this. I'm having fun with this; but what do you think? A penny for your thoughts, friend. **


	4. Biology Class

I stared at him. "Are you trying to be funny?" I snarled.  
_  
Finally_, he winced (good, he's scared after all!), and took a step back. "Relax, chick," he purred. "You want answers, I'm your man, but you've gotta treat me good."

"Treat you _well_," I corrected, exasperated.

"Yeah, whatever. Okay, look. This is very possibly the worst place to have a top-secret conversation, so come with me. We are ditching school and taking a ride in my car." He flashed a crooked smile and fished out some car-keys from his pocket.

I glanced at the keys, then at Elijah. "I'm not even enrolled in this school. Hell, I'm not even born yet!"

"You're rather fond of that word, aren't you?"

"What? Hell?"

"Yeah, that one."

I shrugged and glared at him. "_Stop_ changing the topic! Let's go, get in your car. And... let's talk. I _have_ to understand what's going on."

Elijah rose his index finger, gray eyes bright. "First of all, Renesmee, I can't promise all the answers. I am not the one who got you in this mess; I am simply... how do I put it?... an _agent_ of the guy who is the top dog behind all this. Got it? So if I can't answer some questions, don't go biting me and making me a vamp."

I stared at him, motionless. How much did he know? "You know about..."

He nodded quickly. "I know a lot of stuff right now, as you'll find."

I sighed, not even trying to swallow this chunk of information. Way too much was going on, and for my elderly teenage mind, it was too much. "Well, my bite isn't even poisonous, so there."

Elijah smiled, looking a little nervous, actually. "Right. Now come with me; and if anyone says something to you, stay quiet. You're not supposed to be here, remember that."

I nodded, and followed him absently as we left through the doors of Forks High School. I wondered if anyone would see us leaving. Would they fabricate stories about us? Would somebody make a rumor that we skipped school to hang out?  
_  
Ew._

I froze when a cold hand clamped about my shoulder. Nails like that of a cat dug into my shoulder blade, and a high voice spoke from behind me. "And where do you two think you're going?"

I inwardly groaned. A teacher. Beautiful.

Elijah spun around, and I saw the dismay in his eyes as he recognized this teacher. "Oh- Mrs. Hartley. Hello." He offered a little hand-wave as he walked towards us, his eyes flashing just briefly into mine, warning to me stay silent.

"I repeat," Mrs. Hartley growled as she spun me around to face me. "Where do you-" She stopped when she looked at me, and suddenly, she glanced at her hands, then at my face.

She thinks I look an awful lot like the Cullen kids.

"Who is this, Elijah? A new student?" she chirped. She had that crazy hairdo that stank of the '80s and small, wormlike lips.

Elijah quipped an answer smoothly as he stood by me. His shaggy blond hair fell into his speckled gray eyes, and he looked charming as possible as he replied. "This is Abigail Bird, Mrs. Hartley. She's actually my cousin, and just visiting for the week. Right, _Abigail_?" He smirked.

It took all my strength to not throw him into the wall by his precious mop and bucket. "Yes, that's right," I purred, sweet as a little bird.

Elijah's boyish charms, which seemed to mildly work on the old teacher, had an epic-fail when it came to my charms, and she scowled at me, unbelieving. "I was not told of any student visiting Forks for a week!"  
_  
A week. A month. A year. I don't know, lady, and trust me, I really don't want to be here in the first place._

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I muttered when Elijah purposefully knocked his hand into my thigh.

He coughed.

"I've heard a lot about you from my cousin here," I went on, smiling sweetly. "He says you're the smartest, prettiest teacher in the school."  
_  
That _managed to swoon her over, and finally her cold expression broke as she beamed at us. "Oh! Well... right then. Ah, come along, Abigail... even if you're visiting you have to enroll in our classes. I'll inform the principal and the teachers..." Her voice trailed off as she led us through the cafeteria. A wild, shrill bell rattled through the populated hallways, and I knew lunch was over. Time for the next class.

As I passed Edward's table, I felt his eyes on me the whole time, and I grimaced. Elijah caught the look and grinned. "Looks like your catching the eye of the wrong man, hunny."

"Shut up!" I snapped.

He just laughed and said something about _just kidding_, and finally we left the noisy cafeteria and passed through a tangle of hallways before Mrs. Hartley came to a stop in front of a large door labeled BIOLOGY in peeling, green letters.

"I believe this is Elijah's next class, Abigail, so you can start with him."

I just nodded absently at the teacher. "Alright. Thanks."

She swept past us, and I could almost hear her pleasant side fading as she snapped nosily to some unfortunate students behind us to stop holding hands or she'd lock their hands together for a whole 24 hours.

"Nice lady," I remarked sardonically as I pushed into the classroom. A heavy guy was sitting behind the desk, and already students had trickled in.

"I know, right?" Elijah grinned as we walked in. I noticed immediately that Dad was in here (Edward, not Dad. _Edward_), and sitting patiently at his desk. A wave of students suddenly crashed in behind us, and I blinked. Of course! This was the infamous Biology room. Where Dad and Mom sat next to each other and Dad smelled her and wanted to eat her and-

"Who's this, Elijah? Another girlfriend?" came the voice of the teacher.

"Mr. Banner," Elijah coughed. "Please. This is my _cousin_... Abigail Bird."

The older guy grasped my hand amiably and said, "Pleasure, Abigail. Are you a new student?"

"No, just visiting for the week," I quipped, going with Elijah's story. It still frustrated me that Mrs. Hartley had found us; now, I had to go to school for the next week, and I still had no time alone with Elijah to find out what the heck was going on here.

"Oh. Well, have a seat. Hmm." He turned to observe the class, hunting for empty seats. I saw his eyes linger on the empty chair by Edward Cullen, and Elijah saw it too.

"Oh, sir, there's an empty seat right behind me, so-"

"Why don't you take the seat by Edward?" Mr. Banner inquired finally, completely ignoring Elijah and pointing to the vampire.

I stared at him, mind suddenly chu-chunking and winding like clockwork. This was not good. That was supposed to be Mom's seat, _Bella Swan_'s seat. Not mine. If she didn't sit there, she'd never grow suspicious of his rude ways, and he'd never smell her shockingly sweet scent. And they'd never hit it off, which meant-

"Um, Abigail?" Elijah wove a hand in front of my face. "You okay? Checking if Mars is still hanging in there?"

I blinked rapidly and shot him a reproachful look. "I'm fine. But, Mr. Banner, please, can't Bella Sw-"

"Hello," came a quiet voice. We all turned around, and there, (speak of the devil!) was my plain, pale, pre-vamp mom. She looked a little worried as she glanced at her class list again. "Mr... Banner? Biology?"

"The one and only. You must be Bella Swan, the other new student," he smiled. "Welcome. Ah, how about you sit in that empty chair behind Elijah here?"

"Sir, please, can't Bella sit with Edward?" I growled, jaw clenched. I was _not _about to let this old guy sabotage my plans.

Mr. Banner just laughed. "Oh, please, Abigail, you'll be fine. He doesn't bite," he added with a playful wink as he directed Bella to her seat.

I glared after him._ Oh, very funny._

Elijah chuckled and shook his head as he scuffed his black DC shoes on the tile floor.

"What?" I bared my teeth, feeling delightfully vampire-ish.

Elijah just laughed and shook his head, walking back to his seat. I was left alone at the front of the dreary room, and I blinked, realizing everyone was sorta staring at me. I walked tersely past the rows of desks, and finally slid into mine, sitting as far away from Edward as possible.

He hadn't even passed Bella a single look.

"Hello," he said in a formal voice. I glanced at him, and didn't like the way his dark eyes sparkled, like black diamonds. Silent understanding passed between us, I'll give him that. But beyond the knowledge that we were both vampires, I wanted nothing to do with Dad. I was here to find a way to get back home, where I belonged. I hated High School already.

"Hi," I finally responded, deciding _politeness_ was a virtue I should keep in this time and setting.

The class around us was talkative and laughing as Mr. Banner tried to settle them down. We all dutifully ignored him, however; even me, as my dad spoke again.

"So you're Abigail Bird," he said.

"That's the name," I replied warily.

He pursed his lips, amused, as he glanced at his hands. "Tell me... I know you don't want to talk about it, but this is... fascinating. I've never met somebody whose thoughts I can't read; except for one person... but never mind that." His eyes did travel briefly towards Bella, and I inwardly grinned. So he'd noticed her after all! "I feel so weak. I can't read your mind. It's..." He shook his head, then hesitated. "For someone whose lab partner just admitted  
he can read minds, you're acting pretty calm." He smiled crookedly.

I blinked at him, sighing. Another lie, coming right up. "Oh, I've heard of special ones in... _our kind_... who can do stuff like that. It's no surprise." I paused, then chose to go ahead and tell him. "I can't read minds, but I can send thoughts by touching someone."

Edward looked enthralled. He was really getting a kick out of this whole discovering-a-new-vampire-chick thing. "Really?"

"Really. Let me show you." I reached over, and touched his skin; I know that, in reality, it's ice-cold, but to me it felt fine. Silently, I said _Your hair-do looks really funny_.

He laughed, more out of surprise than amusement, as I pulled my hand away. "That's amazing."

"Oh, I know," I chuckled.

He gazed at me. "How long do you plan to stay in Forks?"

I gazed back, and knew something like worry flashed in my eyes, because I felt the tiny squirm in my belly. Truth was, I had no flipping idea how I even got here, let alone getting back. As far as I knew, I was stranded in the past for the rest of my life.

"I don't know," I finally admitted.

He nodded. "So before _I don't know_ ends, would you like to meet the Cullens?"

I looked away. I knew each and every one of them by heart. They were my family; and it was hard enough to have to lie to everyone else. To be in a world without your mom and dad, without any allies or friends. I suppose Elijah was something like an ally, but he didn't really count.

"Sure," I murmured.

He smiled at me. "It's a date."

I stared at him, horror making me feel sick. This was not what I needed right now.

For the rest of the bell, I forced our conversation to stay utterly vampire-less as we took notes from Mr. Banner's hideous white scrawl on the blackboard, and said nothing more about the Cullen family.

As soon as the bell was over, I was up and out in a heartbeat. Bella brushed past me as I walked out, and I noticed with dismay that Edward didn't pay the human a glance as he left Biology.

* * *

**This is getting interesting. Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys, it inspires us to update (:**

**I might update once more before Friday, since I'm leaving for a week of vacation (yes...!) but if I don't, know I have the future chapters in mind. The ocean and the sun might drive those thoughts to the back of my head though... :P**


	5. A Little Drive

As I walked past a dark hallway after Biology class and a trip to the bathroom (all the girls had stared at me as I'd glanced a the mirror and strode out, boosting my self-esteem a few notches), there came a low voice.

"Hey, pussy cat."

I sniffed the air, and sighed, rolling my eyes. "Come out from there, Elijah."

The custodian-boy grinned as he stepped out from the abandoned hallway. "Come on. I should have been able to prevent that whole thing in Biology, so now I can prevent any further mistakes." He motioned grandly to the end of the hallway, where there was a crack of light. An exit.

"Yeah," I snorted. "You should have. Now my parents haven't met yet and Edward's invited me to the Cullen house."

"Has he really?" Elijah chortled as he linked my arm, and we traveled down the hallway. Nobody y saw us leave, and we could always say that Elijah got sick and I had to drive him home. At this point I barely cared.

I yanked my arm from his as we pushed out way out of the exit, and found ourselves swamped by watery, gray light. It was a rainy day (shocker) and looked even more depressing than that one cartoon character, Eeyore.

"So is there another trick? Another teacher to snatch us?" I demanded.

Elijah just smiled as he led to me a rusty, yet proud-looking old truck. He stabbed the key in the silver lock, twisting it. A dusty click sounded in the door. "I think I've kept you waiting long enough," he chuckled.

I sighed, as he slipped into his side of the car, and unlocked my side. Cautiously, I slid into the vehicle, almost expecting some kind of trap. After all, Elijah was still a fairly perfect stranger.

The doors shut with a slam, and he locked in the keys, the old car grumbling to life with a low roar. I clutched the leather seat as he gripped the wheel, and glanced around before hitting the gas. And we were out of the Forks High School parking-lot.

"Let's go for a drive, shall we?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Alright, bucko," I growled. "Talk."

He glanced at me, then sighed. "Okay, fine. Look..." He hesitated. "I don't really know where to start."

I made sure sarcasm thrived in my next words. "Maybe you could start with that one bit about you claiming to be a _time traveler_!"

He smiled, but not in amusement. "Okay, girly, but promise, no interruptions, no shouting-"

"Alright, fine, just talk!"

"You already broke your promise." He laughed.

"Elijah!" I snarled. This was the farthest thing from being a funny situation I'd ever been in, and I felt like slapping him. "I'm serious! I'm lost, I'm scared, and I'm getting pissed. And you don't want to upset a vampire!"

He nodded, smile sliding from his face. "Fair enough," he muttered. We were on the main-road, driving fairly slow. Not very many people were out on the rainy roads right now. I glanced at the small digital clock: it read 1:28 PM.

"My full name is Elijah Maley. My parents are both dead; I live with my sister, Michelle, and we raise ourselves. I come from an unremarkable family, people who cheat and lie and steal. Nothing like the hero material you'd expect a time traveler would be mad of," he added, sounding almost rueful. I listened, motionless, wishing he would get on with it.

"I didn't even know I had the power until a year ago. An old man came to me; he said I had a journey ahead of me, and that a year from then, I'd be visited by a crazy girl." He looked at me. "That she'd come from a different time, and would need a mentor to help her realize why she is here."

"But that makes no sense. Are you the time traveler, or am I?"

"I- I don't know about you. I know I am. Because he gave me a dead pocket watch, and told me that the watch is the key."

I stared at him, eyes wide, and slowly reached into my pocket, drawing out the pretty watch that had gotten me in this whole mess. Slowly, I clicked it open. And something struck me.

It wasn't ticking.

"It's dead," I breathed.

Elijah looked at me. "I know. See... I created that pocket watch." He nodded to it, eyes unreadable. "The very first time I met the old man, it was in an old antique shop, and he offered me the dead watch."

I stared at him in shock. "An _antique shop_?" Oh, hell no...

"Yeah. He said if I could fix it, I could have it. So I took it home, and worked on it. But... I realized it was very special after I got it ticking. And it took me..." He hesitated. "To another time. Where I was told everything... that you would come, that I had to help you to keep time flowing properly."

I stared at him, shocked. "But that makes no sense. Why am I even here? I did nothing wrong to deserve this... I don't need any life lessons... I don't need a mentor!"

Elijah glanced at me. "Are you sure about that?"

I stared out the window. It was starting to rain. The cold splashes of rain darted down on the glass of his windows like diamonds, and they split into a thousand little drops as they fell.

"Renesmee," he said firmly, voice low. "I don't understand why you were chosen to come back in time. But Time is not something to mess with. I've been mentored that for the past year. It's delicate, and beautiful. But if you do  
one thing, you change the course of time forever."

I slowly looked over at him, a feeling of dread falling over me. "Elijah... I already have broken that rule."

Elijah's eyes widened, startled.

"I think... I think I've affected Edward's and Bella's relationship. I think he's..." I shuddered. "He's not into my mom!"

Elijah slowly looked away, gazing at the road, his eyes flickering. "Renesmee," he said slowly. "If we're not careful... we may just erase your very birth."

I stared at him, shock crashing over me. And finally, after the many terrible events in just one day, I felt my mind struggling. It was fuzzy, and things got grainy and dark as I felt myself fading.

"Renesmee?" I heard his voice ask, low and slurred.

And I was out.

* * *  
I groaned, shifting slowly on the blankets. Hell. Everything hurt. My mind, my bones, my back. Although this bed was pretty comfortable...

I froze.

What the- who's bed was I on?

I sat up sharply, eyes flashing. I was in a small room; it was cluttery and dark. Outside, I could hear rain falling, and a flash of thunder rumbled in the stormy sky. I quickly shot up, tasting the air, my hands fisted.

The last thing I remembered was fainting. Now what had Elijah done with me?

Snarling, my eyes fell upon something in the bed. Slowly, I turned, and my eyes bugged in disgust.

Elijah!

I reached over and slapped his face. I knew it hurt, because it sounded painful, and I left a pale red hand mark on his cheek as he let out a shout and shot up, rubbing his face.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed.

"You've got no room to be cussing!" I snarled. "Why am I in a_ bed_ with _you_?"

Elijah glanced around, and then did something that infuriated me even further: he laughed. I swiftly reached down, prepared to slap the ignorant teenager again, but he stumbled back, trying to dodge my hand, and instead fell off the bed with a loud _thud_.

"Smooth," I hissed as I stepped around the bed, hands on hips, glaring at him.

Elijah slowly sat up and yawned, rubbing at his face, looking like a dejected puppy. "Aw, that hurt, Renesmee..."

"_Where am I_?"

"You're at my house!" He shot up, lifting his palms up, as if showing he was innocent. "I'm sorry, alright! Don't slap me again!"

I stopped my swift hand reluctantly, and sighed. "Fine. But you've got ten seconds to change my mind."

"After you fainted, I tried to wake you up, but you were dead out, seriously! I had no choice but to put you somewhere, and seeing as you have no exact house, I thought you'd be safest here. When you didn't wake up, I just left you, and then-"

"And then climbed into the bed where I was sleeping? We're not a married couple, you_ moron_!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't touch you, I swear! I would never do that!" I saw earnest honesty and a true regret in his eyes, and I sniffed, deciding to trust him. Still, it made me pretty mad. Guys were so freaking _stupid_.

"You'll pay for this, human," I growled.

"I already have," he sighed, rubbing his face. It was still red. I smirked.

"What time is it?"

Elijah sighed as he climbed into the window seat by the dark windows. "Four in the morning. You slept a long time."

I widened my eyes.

"But you really surprised me. Vampires don't sleep, firstly. And secondly, you need blood to faint, and you are a vampire, which should exclude you from them." He lifted a brow. "Explain."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not completely vampire," I growled. "When I was born, my mother- Bella- was still human, so I have part of that in me. I guess I sometimes show human traits." I curled my lip at the thought.

Elijah just shrugged, too busy in thought to really listen to me. "Alright, well, now that we're awake, you might as well go meet my sister. She made so much fun of me for bringing an unconscious girl home... _did you get her drunk or kill her, Elijah_?" he mimicked someone's high voice.

I snorted, and shook my head. "No, I don't want to meet her. I want to..." I hesitated. What did I want to do? Despite our talk yesterday, Elijah had answered none of my questions, and I still had no idea why I was here.

"Sit down," Elijah told me. "Come on. I'm not used to being up this early anyways, so you're lucky I'm trying to stay up with you."

I rolled my eyes, and motioned for him to come sit on the bed. "Come on, then."

He grinned devilishly at me. "Eager to get me back in bed with you, darling?"

I scowled at him as I shot up, moving to sit in the windowsill, where he had been, as he took my spot on the rumpled bed.

As soon as we were settled, it got quiet. I listened to the rain for awhile, and wondered if Elijah had fallen asleep.

"So you still don't know why you're here?" he asked in a soft voice. I sighed. Apparently he was awake after all.

The windowsill was actually fairly comfy (from a vampire's point of view, anyways) and covered with pillows and some ratty-looking stuffed animals, as as I replied, I stretched out, feeling comfortable. "Nope."

He was quiet, thinking. "You know, you never told me how you got here, anyways."

I blinked. "Oh. Well... okay."

There was a pause. "Are you going to_ tell_ me or..." I could practically hear Elijah's grin.

"Okay, okay!" I exclaimed, unable to keep a smile from my face. "Alright, so... back home, before I came here... I'd been with Dad and Mom- Edward and Bella- and they're into antique stuff. So we were in this old town with a bunch of those kind of shops, and I wandered off, because they were acting all lovey and gross. I hate it when they do that," I noted.

"Continue," Elijah said, sounding amused.

"So I went into this old antique shop, and this... this old guy there offered me the pocket watch. I opened it because he basically ordered me too, and it... it took me here." I blinked.

Elijah sat up. "What did the old guy look like?"

I glanced over at him, tugging at a curly strand of my hair. "Wrinkly, with little white hair and glasses and gray eyes."

He was silent for a moment, eyes wide. "That's the same old man who first told me about time travel."

I sat up, too, staring at Elijah. "That old prick. He'd trying to mess with our normal lives, test us like guinea pigs. It's all his fault!"

Elijah hesitated. "He's not a bad old man, though. He's a friend."

"Yeah, well, he's _my_ enemy then. We've got to find him!"

Elijah just looked away and lay back down, staring at the ceiling. I lay back eventually too, waiting impatiently for Elijah's answer.

"He's a time traveler, too. I haven't seen him for a few weeks. I mean, he used to check in a lot, but ever since..." His voice trailed off.

"Ever since what?" I asked sharply.

Silence.

I blinked as the moments dragged by, and I squinted my eyes towards Elijah's bed. He lay motionless, chest rising and falling gently. I knew he was probably faking being asleep, but I had no way to prove it. Sighing, I sunk back into the arrange of pillows on the windowsill, gazing out the window. I lay like that, lost in thought, until the sun peeked over the sky, many hours later.

* * *

**And so the mystery deepens(: I don't know about anyone else, but I love Elijah so far, he's a pretty flexible OOU-character, although sometimes he go ad-libbing and I can't stop him. Oh, well...**

The support has been great so far, I've enjoyed writing it partly because you all want more, and that always inspires writers right?(:

**So like I said last chapter, I'll be going on vacation to South Carolina tomorrow and won't be back for about a week, so I won't be able to update. Until then, why, you can just re-read chapter five!(;**


	6. Impending Problem

Elijah drove me to school. His sister was apparently already gone; to her job or whatever. I hadn't even properly met her, yet I'd slept in the same room as her brother, under the same roof. Bizarre much?

But _bizarre_ didn't even start to cover what was happening to me. It was going to be my second day in this world... the past... and I still had no exact idea about what was going on. All I had was the pocket watch, Elijah, and whatever fricken hope I had left over to straighten stuff out.

As we parked after a silent car-ride, I got out, nearly slipping on the stupid watery parking-lot (it rains here. Ever. Freaking. Day). Elijah noticed, and smirked.

"Don't fall, princess."

I scowled at him, slamming the door shut to his car, making sure it slammed a little harder than needed, to give his car a good rattle. He rolled his eyes and tucked his keys in his pocket, whistling and beginning to stroll up the side-walk. All around us, high-schoolers were coming in groups, buzzing and talking. I sighed. How had my mom lived in this place?

There came a sudden low roar of a car engine I knew had to be expensive, and I didn't turn around, but Elijah did. Under his soft blond hair, his gray eyes lit up, and he grinned crookedly, looking at me. "Your boyfriend's here."

I painted a painfully sarcastic smile on my face, turning around to narrow my eyes at the glossy Volvo passing over the hard pavement like it was Jesus walking on water. "Funny," I growled. Elijah coughed a snicker, and came to stand by me, putting his hands on his waist.

"Don't worry, girl_friend_, I got you covered," he said in a high voice. I shoved him away, slamming my fist into his head. I momentarily forgot my strength, and Elijah stood, stunned, then collapsed, panting.

"Crap," I grumbled. People walked by, glancing at us, wondering what was going on, but no one cared enough to stop as I dropped down into a squat, anxiously looking at Elijah.

"_Bitch_," he gasped, trying in vain to touch his head, then dropping his hand back.

"Relax, Maley," I sighed, holding up three fingers. "Tell me how many fingers I'm holding up so I know you don't have any brain damage, and I don't have to take you to the hospital."

Elijah screwed up his eyes as he looked at my hand. "You... just socked me... in my _face.._ and you want me... to count- your _fingers_?" he panted, trying to sound furious but failing epically.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" I protested.

"Abigail Bird," came a musical voice from behind me. I froze, my spine stiffening, barely containing the urge to start flat-out running.

I twisted around and glanced up; the stormy skies outlined the perfect head of my father, who gazed down at me, torn between amusement and puzzlement. I gaped at him: his eyes were dark, an inky black, and I almost fell backwards. Back in... my time... my father never let his eyes get so black. He always hunted often. Why was he letting himself get like this?

"Hello!" Elijah spat, coughing as he slowly sat up, rubbing his had. "I'm still here!"

I quickly glanced back at Elijah, sighing. I knew he was okay if he had his raw sense of humor back.

"I knew you were beautiful, Abigail Bird, but I didn't know your beauty knocked guys down dead," Edward purred, mouth twisted in amusement. In his fit of pain and annoyance, Elijah made a hacking noise that sounded suspiciously like_ incest._

I shot up, wishing I could kick both of them in the face so they'd leave me alone. Sadly, one was a vampire, and I couldn't really hurt him. And the second one was a frustrating companion, the only one I had here, and if I broke his face I'm guessing he wouldn't feel like helping me anymore.

"Yeah... you'd know all about being dead, right Edward?" I growled. I knew it was low to use the he's-a-dead-vampire card, but I was beyond caring. And I think it was the first time I said his name to his face. It was weird; I was so used to looking at this guy and calling him _Dad_.

Elijah was struggling up as Edward's amusement turned to annoyance. Before he said anything, I said in a low voice, "You aren't supposed to be here today!"

Edward cocked his head like a bird. "What do you mean?"

As Elijah, holding his head, looked between us, I struggled to explain what I meant. Based upon the stories I'd been told as a young girl- well, vampire, anyways- on the second day of my mom being at Forks High School, my dad went hunting, and came back in a great mood just in time to win my mom over. Well, okay it wasn't that simple, but still.

Realization began to crash over me as I saw the admiring glint in Edward's eyes, and horror made me stomach churn.

_I _ was messing with Time. For some reason, _I'd _been tricked into this past. _I'd_ caught Edward's eye instead of Bella Swan. _He_ was here because he wanted to see _me_. But he was supposed to _not_ be here because of _Bella_! God, this was so confusing...

"You are supposed to go hunting!" I flashed my eyes at him, silently telling him his eyes were dark as coal, and that meant he was very thirsty. Dangerously thirsty.

Would he hurt someone just because I was here?

My heart beginning to race, I tried to take a breath. Vampire or not... my father wasn't a monster. I don't think he'd give into his thirst and hurt someone. Carlisle had taught him too long to never hunt a human. But, still, this was wrong.

"It's my eyes, isn't it?" Edward murmured, gazing at his hands. "They're black."

"Yeah, dude," Elijah butted in at the very wrong time. "Really. Did you get contacts?"

Edward blinked coolly at Elijah (It was then I realized they both had the same first letter in their first name. Ironic). "No, I didn't. Who are you, again?"

"Elijah Maley. Not a pleasure," Elijah said obnoxiously, grinning at Edward. For someone who'd just been hit in the face, he seemed pretty good. I glowered at him, wondering if he had mild bipolar disorder. Seriously.

"Same," Edward chuckled, then gazed at me. "Elijah... could I have a moment alone? With Abigail?"

I shivered as he said my name- well, fake name, anyways. This situation was starting to become very _wrong_ on a number of levels.

Elijah just snickered and limped away. I knew we'd probably be late for our first class, but I hardly cared. I wasn't about to go in there, anyways. I'd decided this morning that I was going to skip out on this school, whether  
Elijah liked it or not.

"You're an idiot," I said through gritted teeth, not liking how close Edward had gotten. His steely black eyes bored into mine, and I blinked, firmly trying not to break away. "You could hurt someone."

"I'm not a monster," Edward whispered. "My father has taught my brothers, sisters and I to hunt..." He hesitated. "Animals. Instead of-" Stop. His eyes flashed, and I felt something tighten in my thighs. I was ready to run if he tried anything stupid. "But you already knew that, didn't you Abigail Bird?"

"Can you just call me Abigail? The two-name basis is making me nervous," I snapped.

"Didn't you?" he pressed.

I stared at him, and found myself unable to lie. "Yeah. I knew." I hesitated. "I know a lot about your... Clan."

He narrowed his eyes, then looked down. "Abigail... for a century, I've been alone. I've never had an interest in any girl."

As if Destiny herself had cued it, Bella Swan's red truck came grumbling into the high school parking-lot, and it shut off with a pout. The slender girl hopped out, and as I looked back at Edward, I found myself saying, "_Any_ girl?"

"Any girl," he hissed. "But you.. you're very, very different. You're one of... us." He gazed at me with such intensity, I wondered if this was how he had talked to Bella. If so, I have no idea how it turned her on to him. It was plain terrifying. "And I like that. That's why I'm here today, acting like an idiot."

My heart pounded like crazy in my ears, and I slowly took two giant steps back. "Uhm... right." Bella Swan was passing by now; she was accompanied by what's-her-name... oh, Angela, right. They talked quietly as they passed us, but I saw Bella's eyes flicker to Edward, and then met mine. I froze, realization settling in.

By being here, with my supposed-to-be-father, I was unknowingly taking away the chances of Bella and Edward falling in love. And if they never fall in love, I never get born. That means I never exist.

Shock slapped me in the face._ Crap. Crap. Crap._

I seriously needed to upgrade to some more appropriate swear words. _Crap_ didn't quite cover the bill.

"I'll see you around!" I said quickly, rushing away from Edward's deep gaze, and slipping across the grass, quickly finding myself drawing up behind Angela and Bella. I took several deep breaths, trying to relax. This was not good. At all. Was it possible I was endangering my own existence? Wow, that sounded melodramatic. But... maybe. In a world where possible time-travel exists, why not that, too? Hell, vampires and werewolves already run  
around. Let's throw in some time travelers to muck everything up.

"Bella Swan?" I said suddenly. I didn't know why I wanted to talk to her; but she was in conversation with Angela, and hadn't noticed me yet. Maybe it was seeing her that reminded me of_ my_ mom, her, in years from now; a young mother, with many overwhelming miracles, and a pretty much crazy life. I loved her, and suddenly, with all the terrifying problems washing around me, I wanted nothing more than to confide in my mom, and have someone to talk to. Loneliness crept up on me, and I gazed sadly at Bella Swan as she stopped and turned around, brown eyes startled.

"Oh- hello," she said, somewhat uncertainly.

Angela glanced at me, then at Bella, and muttered something about getting to class right before she hurried off.

My mom and I stood there for a moment, and only then did I think of Edward. He'd been behind me just seconds ago, but now as I turned, I saw no one. Course. Vampire speed. He was probably sitting in class like a good little boy right now.

"You're new here, right?" Bella asked after I was quiet for a moment. She stepped towards me, eyes wide as she surveyed my features. I sighed, wishing I could tell her that one day, she'd be like this, too. One day, she'd be married to the guy who was unknowingly falling in love with the _very _wrong girl at the moment. One day, she could call me daughter.

But for now, we were just strangers, and I was just Abigail Bird. But I was _not_ the new girl. "Uhm, no, actually. I just visited yesterday; I'm going to hang around town today," I quipped, sighing as I folded my arms. Bella gazed at me, quietly puzzled, and I knew she had no idea why I wanted to talk to her. She, and probably everyone else who'd noticed me, probably thought I was a new addition to the Cullen group. And, in a way, they were right.

Grabbed by sudden inspiration, I widened my eyes and said quietly, "You know that guy I was just, uh- talking to? Edward Cullen?"  
Something brightened in Bella's eyes, and I couldn't help a stupid grin from growing on my face. Maybe I could fix this. If she liked Edward, then I had a chance to-

The lights in her eyes died abruptly as she shook her head quickly. "Not really. I mean, I just got here yesterday. There's a lot of strangers. I- I don't think he likes me," she added, almost talking to herself now.

Damn it.

"Listen, Bella- um, do me a favor."

She cocked her head, almost exactly like Edward had done, minutes ago. "Yeah?"

"In that one class- biology or whatever- sit next to him. Okay? Don't listen to that one teacher, just do it. You should get to know him," I told her assuringly, realizing how crazy I must sound, ordering her to do stuff when she didn't even know me. Not yet, anyways. I hesitated, then on a note of desperation, thew in, "I think he likes you." It came out convincing enough.

She smiled slightly. "You think so?"

I nodded. _Take the bait, Mom. Come on. Just sit next to him... _

"Alright."

I breathed in relief. I could still fix things; I had to keep trying.

She took a step back, jabbing a finger to the High School. "Well, I gotta go, Abigail. School, you know." Bella laughed awkwardly, and then nodded, turning around. "Right. Yeah. So, see ya."

Wow. _Remind me again how she won over a gorgeous vampire? She's a freaking awkward-child._

Oh, crap. That reminds me.

"Oh, and Bella?" I called out as she began walking away.

Her straight, brown hair twirling with her as she turned again, I said quickly, "Don't sit too close to him. Don't put anything, ah, good-smelling on. And just..." I paused. "Try not to get... bitten." I smiled crookedly, trying to play off my painfully bizarre words with a playful smile. Bella just blinked, not realizing how serious I was. Edward was dead thirsty today, and I _swear_, if he eats Bella and then I _really_ have no chance at getting born...

"Right. Bye."

I just offered my most charming smile and waved a hand. "Good luck, Mom," I said under my breath. _And don't screw it up._

* * *

**Vacation was great, but I missed the internet a LOT, so it's great to be back. Between hanging around on the beach, I wrote and watched nothing but "Twilight" (as I conveniently failed to bring any other good DVD_s_), so I****'m Twilight-pumped now. And more than ready to see Eclipse in a few days. Anyone else attending a midnight showing? I'll be going to mine (:**

**And has anyone seen "Toy Story 3" yet? It sounds juvenile, but drop your pride and go see it. I saw it over vacation, and loved it. Ken is indeed a girl's toy.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! They were a great treat to read after coming home(:**


	7. Some Animal

As soon as I got off of school grounds, I was free. Elijah let me borrow his truck, so I was gone.

But what do to? I was in the past, in the wettest, most boring town in the US. Elijah, Bella, and Edward were all in school, and I had no one else to really be with. Not to mention the fact I was still confused as to the fact that I was here, and I still needed to find a way home. I bit my lip as I touched the pocket watch, a circle-ish lump in my pocket. It was all I had that reminded me this wasn't some long, bizarre dream, that kept my sanity in this hell.

The truck drove itself, I didn't really guide it; it tooled down the street and took some turns, until I found myself in the heart of Forks. Wet, with scarcely any people out. The dreariest, most anti-social place on the planet, I bet.

As I glanced out the window, the rain dripping down the glass like liquid diamonds, something caught my eye: a chipped sign reading "Paula's Antiques". I swerved the truck, and pulled into the parking-lot, causing some annoyed honks to bleat all around me (Geez, these Forks people are pretty high-strung).

I shut the car off and got out, half running, half slipping across the soaked pavement as I neared the store. Strung in lines on both sides of the single street, the antique shop was small, shabby, and squeezed in between some place called "Keepsakes" and another titled "Gay Panda Fireworks" (no comment).

I came to a stop in front of the antique shop. I knew it wasn't the same as the one back home... but it was the same kinda store. Maybe I could find an answer here. Taking a deep breath, I shoved the door aside, and a tiny bell tinkled as it shut behind me.

Inside, it was empty, and some creaky violin music played on the radio stuffed in the back. I glanced around, wiping the rain on my hands on my jeans. It was cluttered and messy, but less dusty and unloved-looking than the one back home. I narrowed my eyes, uncertainly stepping towards a shelf of figurines who once had an owner, someone who cherished them. I sadly wondered how the doll-faced girls and red-lipped boys ended up here. Like me.

"Hello, dear."

I turned, heart nearly faulting, as I saw the face that was attached to that voice. I gasped, putting a hand to my chest. It was the owner of the store, a kind-looking old lady. She looked confused by my reaction to her.

"Did I scare you?"

"N- no," I stammered. "I mean, your voice, your face-"

"Are you saying my face scared you?"

I sighed, pointing to her, then me, then turning. "Yeah, it terrified me," I said sardonically, looking around with dead hope. What as I doing here? There was nothing in this old shop for me. If  
I wanted answers, I had to look elsewhere.

There came a faint tap suddenly, and I glanced up. There, smiling at me from outside the store window, was a man with gray eyes and thinning white hair. When my eyes met his, his smile widened, and his eyes gleamed.

My heart did stop for a beat, and my eyes widened. It was him! The bastard who tricked me here!

"I gotta go," I said hastily, leaving the thunderstruck owner to stare after me, confused.

The door very nearly was crushed under my strength as I strode out, shoving it aside, and slamming it after me. I half expected the old man to run away (the sight of a furious vampire chick striding after him should have been enough to make his old heart faint) but he simply stood there, smiling pleasantly at me, as I came to a stop inches from his face.

"Get me home," I snarled softly, not even bothering with a curt _hello_.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, dear. I can't do that."

I shuddered, my anger washing over me. It was taking every bit of strength I had not to grip this guy around the neck and throttle him. It would have delighted me to do just that, but I knew  
I needed him alive. He was my key back to my home. "Who are you?" I hissed, eyes flashing.

He gazed at me. "You know who I am, Renesmee."

I clenched and unclenched my fists. "No. I. Don't."

"Are you enjoying the past, love?"

"No I am not," I told him flatly, baring my teeth. "In fact, it sucks balls. But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

He looked amused. "I assure you I'm not gay, dear."

I stared at him, shocked. Why was he acting so freaking calm? It infuriated me. Slowly, I took a step towards him, putting my face close to his. "That's so beside the point, I should punch you right now."

"Why don't you?" he inquired, looking genuinely puzzled.

I shuddered. "Because it's not nice to bully people."

He laughed.

I stared at him. Wow.

"Why did you do this to me?" I breathed. "Is Elijah my- my mentor, or something? Please. I need answers. I want to go _home_."

His amused expression turned serious. "You're here because you need to be. It's not my fault; you're an idiot for picking up that watch in the first place, Renesmee."

I couldn't believe he just called me that to my face. Not even caring if someone saw and accused me of murder, I let my anger go, and reached up, ready to connect my fist with that old bastard's wrinkly jaw.

To my shock, my fist went flying through thin air as suddenly, he disappeared.

I took a step back, nearly falling over from the shock.

"What the hell!" I gasped, looking around frantically. What had just happened? He was there, and then just... gone. That. Was. Impossible.

I stood there for a good two minutes. Finally I shook myself awake, and with a final look around, I vanished. I was at the car in a heart-beat, and was driving away. I had no idea what had just happened.

The rest of the day passed in a whirl. I drove around, trying to think, trying to understand, but getting nowhere.

At three o' clock, I made my way back to Forks High School, where I waited in the parking-lot to pick up Elijah. He'd wanted to skip the day, too, and spend it with me, but I'd almost literally twisted his arm to make him go. The last thing I wanted was a whole day, stuck with him (and just for the record, I was still mad at him for the whole sleeping-in-the-same-bed-as-me thing).

As I watched the flow of high-schoolers make their way out of their prison and into the wet, depressing freedom of Forks, I saw Bella, too. I blinked, suddenly remembering this morning, when I told her to try and talk to Edward today. It had been an effort to get them to talk, because, other than the whole stupid time-travel problem, I was also apparently dealing with the issue of my parents never falling in love (because of yours truly). I wondered how it went, and quickly slipped out of the truck, slamming the door and making my way over to her.

"Hey. Bella!" I called, cheerful. Apparently he hadn't eaten her, so that was a good sign.

The mousy girl looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw me. I inwardly chuckled when I saw the indecision in her eyes; clearly, she was considering walking away and acting like she hadn't heard me. While she inwardly debated, I quickly made my way to her side.

"Hey, there," I forced a smile, clapping her on the shoulder. I blinked, realizing that had probably been a really stupid move, as she went down from the clap. Inwardly sighing (I was so unused to this weak, pre-vampire Bella), I bent down to inspect the second victim of my strength that day.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, ah, hurt you," I said with a friendly smile. She struggled to sit up; I'm pretty sure she hates me by now.

"Oh, no... it's cool," she said, groaning slightly as she rubbed her shoulder-blade, which I prayed wasn't fractured or something. "How are you doing?"

I almost laughed at her; my mom. So formal. She's never said 'wazzup' in her entire life. "I'm good, perfect. What about you? Did you talk to Edward today?" I offered her a hand and pulled her up.

"Uhm..." I'm sure I was freaking her out; after all, she'd only known me for a day, and I'd taken a sudden, apparently random interest in her. She probably figured I was a lesbo, and totally into her. Yuck. "Well, yeah. I mean, I sat next to him... in Bio, like you said."

I nodded eagerly. "And... what did you talk about?"

She frowned at me. Yup, she hates me. "About... anaphase, and prophase..."

I sighed, annoyed. "Bella, you talked to him about germs and whatever?"

Bella looked at me. "Uh, yeah."

"God... don't you have any social skills at _all_?" I growled, rubbing my eyes. "How am I gonna get you two together?"

She was suddenly glaring at me, and I blinked, wondering what was up. "What's it to you? I- I don't even know you, Abigail. Why do you care about me and Edward Cullen?"

Crap. She'd used his full name. It meant that, to her, he was just that: a fancy name. Not a friend, definitely not a lover. Just a name from school.

There came a honk from behind me, and I turned. Elijah was practically sitting on the horn to his car. Clearly, he was ready to go, and as he grinned at me, I made a mental note to punch him later for ruining this conversation with Bella. I swung back around, knowing I'd just have to deal with this mess tomorrow.

"I gotta go, Bella." I began loping away, and after a second thought, I paused and tossed over my shoulder, "And just for your information, it means _everything_ to me."

"You _saw_ the old man?"

It was an hour later; I was laying on Elijah's couch, and he was crouched on the floor, some of his left-over pizza from dinner growing cold just inches from his hand. He stared at me, eyes wide. I'd just got done telling him the story of seeing the antique shop dude.

"Yes. And I honestly hate him now. He didn't tell me anything."

"Well, what did you _expect_, Nessie?" he crowed, hitting his fist against the floor with frustration. "He's not gonna spill his guts to you."

"But he _should_. I'm a freaking vampire, I could spill his guts _for_ him at any second," I growled.

Elijah put his face in his hands, and it occurred me as to how exhausted my friend was. He was under a lot of pressure; all the drama of this time-traveling stuff, then suddenly meeting me and having to cover for me, and now this mystery. As annoying and laid-back as he seemed, I couldn't forget that there was a lot more going on with him than I thought.

"And how'd he just vanish like that? It's not possible."

He rolled his gray eyes. "Dude, he's a time-traveler, and you're a vampire chick. I think anything's possible right now."

I sighed, biting my lip. "What are we going to do?" I murmured. "I... I don't like it here, Elijah. I want to go home."

Elijah looked at me, playfulness gone. Slowly, he stood up, and sat down by me on the couch. It was almost cute, how serious he suddenly looked. "I don't know what's going on, Nessie... but you're my mission now. I have to help you, and I promise I will."

I gazed at him, not sure how to reply. Luckily, the moment was broken by the rattling of keys in the lock of the front-door, which was just inches away from the couch. The red door was shoved open, and kicked aside as a girl with gray eyes and long, pretty blond hair stepped in, arms balancing groceries, some bags from the mall, and her purse. When she saw me, her gray eyes widened.

"Oh! It's the unconscious girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

Ah. That must be Michelle, Elijah's older sister. He glared at her. "She's not my girlfriend, smart one. And she's got name, you know."

Michelle just laughed, shutting the door and dropping all her bags. "I know... Renesmee, right? Wow." She blinked at me. "You're, like, really pretty."

I blinked. Elijah made a face. "Oh, well, thanks," I said with an uncertain smile.

She laughed. "Welcome. So, like, are you living with us now? I mean... I haven't seen you around town before." She narrowed her eyes. "Are you related to the Cullens?"

Elijah sighed, and I frantically looked at him. Too many questions.

"Michelle... I'll explain everything later," he said in a low voice. "Just... go."

She blinked at him, then smiled at me. "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Don't you two go doing anything crazy." With that, she grabbed her bags, and began strolling out of the room, probably to her bedroom. "If you do, I've got condoms in my bathroom!" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared.

I was surprised to feel my cheeks get hot as a blush crept over me. Elijah glowered in the spot his sister had disappeared, then turned to me, and his eyes softened as he laughed. "_Aw_.  
Look at the little vampire. She's _blushing_."

I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, human," I growled. When it got quiet, I lowered my voice and murmured, "Does she know?"

"About the time-travel thing?" Elijah smiled slightly. "Yeah. She knows almost everything. Don't worry, she won't tell anyone."

I bit my lip. "What about my..." I made a face.

"Biting problem?" he guessed, chuckling. "No, I haven't told her that. That's... a bit too much to believe. She's a little shallow anyways," he added, sighing.

I nodded slowly, getting up. "Alright. Look, I want some time alone. I've got to think, and I'm gonna mess with this watch a bit. But there's one thing."

"Yeah?" he asked as he grabbed his plate and stood up with me.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as you," I told him fiercely. "So present me another option, and it better not be the couch."

He smirked. "Don't worry, we've got a guest bedroom. But my bed's always open to you," he snickered. I growled as he laughed, and disappeared into the kitchen. He appeared seconds later, and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked down a dark hallway, and entered a small, plain room. He switched on the lights. "Vuela."

I sighed. The room was little and depressing, just like the rest of Forks. "Thanks," I said artlessly.

He left, and then reappeared minutes later with some sheets and blankets. "I figured you might sleep, so you'll want this stuff," he informed me as he walked in, and dumped the load on my bed. I followed him, and watched as he began smoothing out the blankets for me. I thought back to last night, when we talked briefly. And he'd mentioned his parents.

"Elijah."

The boy didn't look up at me as he answered, busy fixing the bed. "Yup?"

I hesitated, crossing my arms, then decided to go ahead and ask. "How- how did your parents die?"

Elijah stopped, and I flinched, realizing I probably shouldn't have brought it up. He then shook his head, and finished up with the bed. As he took a step back, he looked at me, and it hurt in my chest to see the amount of bitterness in his gray eyes.

"They told me that some animal killed them," he said quietly.

I stared at him, realization slowly crashing over me. I couldn't form the words to answer. It hurt too much; they got tangled somewhere in my throat and couldn't come out. Silently, he brushed past me, and I was alone.

* * *

**Hello, all. A reader brought up a question, angelina100, if Alice could see Nessie coming, and I figured I'll go ahead and answer publically (: Because the future can always change, Alice has no idea who Nessie really is. Nessie had no intentions of coming into the past until she was tricked, and therefore, no one but the old man could have seen it coming.**

**So thanks for reading, and you know the drill. What do you guys think about the old man? And... poor Elijah. His parents killed by some animal? Hmm.**

And if you guys haven't listened to the "New Moon" Soundtrack, you better go over to YouTube right now and listen, there are some amazing songs. And speaking of that... who else is going to a midnight premiere of "Eclipse" tonight? I cant wait for it! Only seven more hours...!


	8. They Won't Bite

I didn't talk to Elijah again for the rest of the night. Instead, he and Michelle left for something, and I was alone in the house.

While they were gone, I looked around. Since I'd probably be staying here awhile, it would be wise to get to know what the whole place looked like. It was as I expected: small, simple, and plain. It was friendly enough, and as I passed into the living-room, I saw the piano.

Gently, I walked over, and stroked the keys. They were dusty, and looked sad, all alone in this dark room. I glanced up, and saw a picture set carefully on a shelf by the piano; an image of four people, two little kids and a mother and father. The family was attractive and happy.

I reached out, and softly took the image off its place, gazing at it. I brushed away the layers of dust on its glass face, and looked into the eyes of a much younger Elijah and Michelle, and then at their parents. For some reason,  
I felt a gnawing, bitter shame when I looked at them. It was my kind that had ended this happy family; that had left Elijah and Michelle orphans.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the mother and father in the picture.

Only silence greeted my words.

* * *  
Elijah and Michelle didn't get back until dark; by then, I was already in the guest-room, and I didn't bother to come out and say hi. I couldn't face Elijah. Not yet.

Sighing, I listened as they talked, then bags rustled. Clearly they'd gone shopping or something, and I realized he'd probably used the time to tell her what was going on. Or, at least, most of it.

I pressed my face into the pillow that came with the bed. It smelled like an attic, but it was woody and warm, and I relished the scent. My arms curling under it, I brought the cover up over me, closing my eyes. Sleep was hard, but I had to try. I had to take what peace of the night I could to prepare for another endless day that would lead to another, and another, in this hell called Forks.

It grew quiet, and I felt myself drifting when there came a creaking noise, and a swift foot-step. I blinked my eyes open, and sat up, staring into the dark.

There, at the foot of my bed, was a pair of gleaming hazel eyes.

"What the f-"

"Abigail."

I froze, and shakily reached over, my fingers stumbling to find the switch on the lamp by the guest-bed. It switched on, and I stared, horror-struck, to where Edward Cullen stood at the foot of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I screeched.

Edward quickly walked over to sit on the edge of my bed. He reached out, eyes swirling, and touched my lips, motioning for me to be silent. I ripped away, baring my teeth at him like an angry lioness.

"Shh, Abigail, relax-"

"Relax? You're in my freaking room. You stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker!" he told me firmly. "Please, calm down, I don't want to alarm Elijah or somebody."

I took deep gulps of air, feeling anger and disgust engulf me. "Edward. I- what- you have no- rapist-"

"I'm sorry. I just- I had to come find you. I haven't seen you all day, and it was driving me crazy," he breathed, hazel eyes swirling. "I wanted to watch you sleep."

I stared at him, flabbergasted. "_Yeah_. When I meet a stranger, that's what I feel, too!"

He sighed. "Do you want me to go?"

I couldn't quite get the words out fast enough. I resisted the urge to hit him and cuss him out, because if Elijah or Michelle came in to find another stranger in their home, well, let's just say that was one awkward situation I  
wanted to avoid. "Hell yeah! God, Edward, I know we're, like, friends or whatever, but this isn't normal!"

He looked away, and seemed genuinely ashamed. "I know."

I continued taking deep breaths of air. "Have you considered, like, psychiatric treatment or whatever? You don't just follow someone home and watch them sleep. How'd you even know I was here?"

"I just... knew. And why are you staying with Elijah Maley?" Crap, that was _jealousy _coloring his tone. God. And why wasn't he gone yet?

"Yeah, because- he's my- cousin..."

"Abigail," he said seriously. "I- I came here for more than just to... to see you. We have to talk. I know you're not cousins, and I know your name is not Abigail. What's going on?"

I stared at him. Ah, yes. Mind-reading. Beautiful. "I... I can't tell you. You're not a part of this," I growled. "Now get out."

He stared at me. "Please, it's driving me crazy. I- I have to know what you're thinking."

I glared at him. "I think you're a freaking stalker for coming here. How'd you even get in?"

"The window. And I'm sorry, really I am. I don't want to offend you. It's just..." Edward hesitated, appearing to be struggling for the right thing to say. "I- I don't understand you, but... you fascinate me. I... want to know you better.  
I've never felt- like this before."

With each word, I felt another wave of nausea wash over me. This was so wrong. My dad was sitting on the edge of my bed, practically declaring his love for me. I wondered if he knew_ incest_ if I spelled the word in front of his freaking face.

Suddenly I remembered something else.

In the stories my parents told me, when I was a younger vampire, apparently Edward had gone to Bella's house at night, to watch her sleep, because of his fascination with her.

But this time, I was taking Bella's part. He had mistaken his feelings for Bella as feelings for me (after all, guys are idiots, vampire-guy or not), and was intent on being with me. Wow. How the heck was I going to fix this disturbing situation? But before I could come to a conclusion about what to do, Edward spoke.

"My family wants to meet you."

I gazed at him, blinking. "They... do?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I know you... don't like this, us, yet. But please, do it for them, if not me. They're very excited about the prospect of another vampire in Forks." He smiled slightly. Alright, all creepiness incest stuff aside, my dad's got good looks. I guess that's why my mom fell for him. But still... this is too much. Meet his family? My family?

I took a deep breath. "Okay," I finally relented. His eyes smiled, and I fought the urge to roll my own. "When?"

"Tomorrow. I'll come by in the morning and pick you up."

"Wait... what about school? I mean, you go."

Edward chuckled. "The forecast is supposed to be sunny tomorrow... so it would be a great chance to stay inside and introduce you to them. I know you'll like them," he added.

I looked down. It would be great to see them, but it would be sad. They did not know me the way I knew them. They would only appraise me as a curious stranger, new to their family. A sudden, horrible thought struck me.  
What if they thought I was supposed to become Edward's mate? Would they ask about our "relationship"? Oh, lord...

Edward smiled at me for a moment, then took a step back, moving towards the window. "I gues I should go."

"Yeah. Guess so," I sarcastically agreed, not looking at him.

He looked over at the wall for a moment, eyes narrowed, then put his hands in his pockets, and turned, then paused, half looking at me. "If I were you, I'd find a new place to sleep. The guy in the room next door is just as interested as I am."

I stared, confused. "You mean... Elijah?"

Edward's shoulders tightened, then he moved, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

For several long moments, I sat there, trying to process everything I'd just gone through. Especially the last part. I knew he could read minds; did he mean that... Elijah liked me?

I blinked, not quite sure how I felt about that.

All I knew was this: as soon as I got out of here, I was never going near an antique shop again. In fact... if I ever see one again, I might just set it on fire.

* * *

After I managed to crash after that whole disturbing situation, I didn't wake up. It was a deep, dreamless sleep, and I was truly knocked out. Had someone walked into the room, they might have wondered if I was either dead or stoned.

But I _was_ grateful that I didn't dream. I didn't want to know what sick, twisted stuff the gutters of my brain was coming up with ever since the whole Edward problem had grown, and I figured dreams could be twice as mentally scarring as the real thing.

I awoke to the purr of an engine outside Elijah's little house. My eyes flashed open, and glanced at the clock by the guest bed. The glowing numbers informed me it was way too early to be considered "morning", but I grumbled and got up anyways, fixing my clothes and putting my curly hair into a sloppy ponytail.

When I softly padded through the rooms, I passed by Elijah's room. Smirking, I cracked open his door, and saw the over-grown kid snoring in his bed, his hair rumpled, the bed a mess, and an arm and a leg tossed over the side of the bed. I chuckled to myself, then realized he'd wonder where I'd gone. Sighing, I turned, grabbed the nearest piece of paper and pencil I could find, and wrote in my elegant script, _Gone to visit the bloodsucker's family, I'll be back before dark. And work on getting rid of that snore, it's not attractive._

I was out the door within seconds, and through the early-morning darkness, I saw a shiny Volvo sitting perfectly still at the end of Elijah's driveway. Sighing, I walked quickly, and suddenly he appeared, opening the side-door with a smile.

"You look nice," he snickered, eying my messy hair.

"Ass," I muttered, getting into the car and slamming the door. He was in his own seat in a heart-beat, and he shut his own door gently, revving the engine.

"The car doesn't like it when you slam her doors," Edward said, as if interpreting the car's noises for me. I glared openly at him, making it obvious there were a million other things I'd rather be doing right now than going to meet his family.

"Well, you can tell the car that I don't really give a-"

"My, you're a potty mouth," he remarked as he smoothly slipped the car from the driveway and onto the road, picking up speed as he went.

I sighed. "Certain people bring it out in me."

He chuckled, and I wanted to throttle him. The idiot thought that my annoyance was veiled flirting, and the idea that I wanted to flirt with my father was enough to push me over the edge. I sat there for a few moments, silently seething, clutching the seat.

"So are you worried to be meeting the Cullens?" he asked after a brief period of silence. He was driving very fast, and at this rate we'd be there in minutes.

I smiled dryly. "Why should I? They don't bite, do they?"

He chuckled darkly.

After what seemed like five minutes in the car, we were there. I gazed longingly at the beautiful trees and finally, the huge, breathtaking house that I had been to so many times... I closed my eyes, willing my sadness not to show.

"You okay?" Edward asked suddenly, frowning at me as he parked the car with one hand.

I nodded stiffly.

The car shut off, and we got out, slamming the doors (I purposefully slammed my door hard, inwardly shooting vile thoughts towards the car-who-has-feelings). As we approached the beautiful home, cloaked by a canopy of dark, springing trees and subtle shadows. Edward reached for the door, and as he made a move to touch my waist and guide me through the door, I dodged his hand and grimaced.

"Edward!" came a shout. I looked up, taken aback, as I saw two achingly familiar boys galloping down the stairs. Well, one galloped, the other sort of walked slowly and gracefully, like a cheetah.

"You brought your girl, I see," said the burly one, my good old uncle Emmett. I froze at his words, and was immediately wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. I chuckled, returning the favor.

Emmett took a step back, apparently unhurt by my strong hug, and grinned at me. "Hey, Abigail. I'm Emmett. I saw you at school earlier this week," he added.

I nodded, feeling dazed. "Right. Hey."

"Hello, Abigail." I turned to the soft voice of Jasper. I grinned at my uncle, his messy gold hair falling into his eyes as he approached to give me a tentative hug.

"Hello," I said after we broke apart. There came more foot-steps, and Edward and I looked up to see Alice, Rosalie, followed by Carlisle and Esme, walking down the stairs towards us. I felt a surge of joy to see my family, and  
I was sure they couldn't understand the odd excitement in my eyes as I went to introduce myself. Edward was clearly mystified, as I was incredibly at ease, more than he'd probably expected.

"Hi, I'm Alice," the pixie-like vampire smiled. I smiled back, my teeth gleaming in the lights, as I hugged her.

"Good to meet you," I said.

I went on to greet the rest of the family, and after all the politeness was aside, we stood there, in a somewhat awkward silence. Esme's eyes flickered at the space between me and Edward, as I was standing a good three feet away from my creeper father.

"So we're very excited to know of another... vampire, in Forks," Carlisle said at last, smiling at me. I noticed it did not touch his eyes, and this puzzled me.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool," I agreed.

"But it's good because, like, now Eddie's got a girl. No more jealousy, huh little brother?" Emmett asked, grinning broadly. I found myself with the sudden inspiration to smack him, and Edward's eyes darkened.

"Moron," Rosalie muttered.

"We're really just friends," I said coldly. "I'm not into finding a-" I swallowed hard, "-_mate_ yet. Just traveling and hanging out."

"We were told you're staying with a human... Elijah Maley," Esme said, motherly face concerned. "Is that safe? You might hurt him, after all."

"No, it's cool. I can control my thirst, and because I'm only half vampire... it doesn't affect me as badly." I realized these guys were gonna have a hell of a lot of questions I had no idea how to answer without getting in trouble.

"That brings us to the next question." I almost expected that. "You're a vampire, yet you're only half. How is that possible?" It was Jasper who asked this, his voice quiet and curious. It was impossible to be annoyed at him for asking, though, so I answered carefully.

"My mother was a human, my father was a vampire. They're both dead, though... so I've traveling alone. It's a long story," I added through gritted teeth, hoping they'd take a hint and not push me.

Alice was gazing at me, and my heart-beat quickened suddenly. She could tell the future; had she seen me? Did she know the truth? But as her golden eyes met mine, I calmed. No... no, she had no idea.

"It's great to meet you, though," Emmett said with a crooked smile. Rosalie smacked him.

"Er... yeah, you guys, too. Edward just wanted us all to meet, so... here we are." I looked at him, wondering what was supposed to happen now. Even if he couldn't read my mine, he seemed to see the urgency to get out of here in my eyes, and he nodded, clearing his throat.

"I'm going to take Abigail up to my room," he said, looking around at his family with warning in his eyes. I noticed Emmett mutter something into Jasper's ear, and the latter nodded. "You're on," he whispered to Emmett, eyes bright as he looked between me and Edward. Feeling repulsed (I had a pretty good idea what they were betting on), I turned away, and began mounting the stairs.

"I'll see you guys later," I said despondently as the stairs creaked under my feet. Edward chuckled and climbed after me. We were upstairs in second, and he whisked me to his room, the room I'd memorized. The room Bella and him belonged in, not me and him.

"Nice room," I weakly commented, glancing around.

"Thanks," he chuckled. It was a pretty awesome room, but I'd seen it so many times in the past- I mean, future- that it was just another part of my mind I'd expected. "Some music?" he suggested, turning to the stereo. I watched, eyes flicking over the piles of CDs he had stacked on the wall. Apparently, some interests don't die (he still collects hundreds of those things). _  
_  
He pressed a button on the CD player slash radio. A girl's voice rang out of the speakers, and I blinked, listening to the words. "_You know you love me... I know you care... just shout whenever, and I'll be there..."_

I stared in horror, realizing that was not a girl's voice. "You listen to Justin _Bieber_?"

Edward looked sheepish, trying to laugh it off as he stabbed the CD player's numerous buttons. More songs threaded from the black speakers... "_Somebody to love..." "She keeps on looking from left to right..."  
_  
That was the day I realized that Edward Cullen was gay.

"Oh my god," I groaned, putting my head in my hands. Edward laughed nervously and finally shut the CD off. "Um... must have forgotten that in there. Uh... that is, not me, uh, Rosalie... ha..." He scratched the back of his head, and blinked at me.

The CD abruptly began singing again, as if on it's own accord. "_Alright, here we go. Together, together, together everyone...!_" Before the CD payer had a chance to keep singing High School Musical, however, Edward violently knocked out a hand, and snapped it in half as it fell to the floor, his gaze never moving from mine.

"Hah," he said

* * *

**Okay, okay, so I'm not sure if Edward really listens to Justin Bieber and HSM for real, but hey. The guy probably gets bored of listening to Bach and stuff.**

Anyways, I don't own the lyrics to the songs, so nobody sue me...

Thanks for all the support, it really means a lot to me and this story. And wow, this felt like a long chapter... (:


	9. Collision

After the disastrous date at Edward's house, I left, and did nothing for the rest of the day. I hung out in the woods, thinking, trying to erase the day's events from my mind. Instead, I focused on the pocket watch, on getting home, on... Elijah.

I still hadn't talked to him about the whole... parents thing. And a part of me said that I'd never know the whole truth.

At last, when it started to get dark, I trailed back to Elijah's place. I subtly used a hair-pin to unlock the front door, and let myself into the coolness, feeling refreshed.

Deciding to spoil myself, I took a shower, relaxed under the blazing heat and rushing water. It calmed me, and after I stumbled out and dried off, I felt sleepy. Falling asleep before Elijah and Michelle got home, I was knocked out dead (har, har) into another thankfully dreamless sleep.

When I finally woke up, the little alarm clock on the side of the guest-bed read 1:03 in vague red numbers. I blinked at it, a little shocked, and read it again, just in case. But no, I'd slept about seventeen hours, right into the afternoon. Wow! I'd never done that before. But it sure felt great; as I slowly sat up and yawned, stretching, I felt more awake and blooming with energy than I had in a long time.

I jumped up, and realized I had a certain urge down under. I sighed, and found the bathroom, doing my business and cleaning up. As I yanked the silver faucet to the bathroom sink, I glanced in the mirror, and had to do a double-take.

My eyes, usually golden like any vampire's, were dark. They weren't exactly black, but they were growing darker. I blinked, swallowing hard, and recognized the hollow aching at the back of my throat. I was thirsty. I'd been distracted by the pocket watch issues and the pending Edward problem, maybe distracted enough not to taste my thirst.

Like my mother, I had power when it came to drinking blood; I could contain it, and it was much easier for me than my father or any of my aunts and uncles. Of course, I could eat human food; but it was dry compared to the warm, red liquid that flows in the veins of living things. I had never touched human blood, and always drank animal blood, like the rest of the Cullens.

But I was reaching the point that it would be hard for me to ignore the thirst, and I knew I had to hunt. Soon, before Elijah or Michelle came home, who I guessed were both at school and probably work, respectively.

I cleared my throat, looking down and tugging at my clothes. I'd been in this crap for two days now; I had to find new clothes. Maybe Elijah could spare some money, or I could always swoon Edward into giving me some (it wouldn't be stealing; after all, we _are_ family). But first things first.  
Hunting.

Taking a deep breath, I scribbled a note to Elijah on the fridge (_Elijah: I got hungry and I've gone out for a snack; I'll be back soon as I'm not hungry_.) It was a note that would look bizarre to anyone else's eyes, but he would understand what I meant: that I needed blood. As I stabbed a magnet onto the scrap of paper to hold it on the fridge tightly, I tried not to wonder what Elijah would think of me as he read that. It was my thirst, the thirst of my kind, that had killed his parents.

Would he look at me differently when I got home? Knowing that I'd killed something to stay safe, to satisfy my thirst? I shook my head, shoving the thought from my head, and was out the door in seconds.

In the driveway of their humble home, I was surprised to see Elijah's truck sitting there. I noticed a slip of paper stuck to the window, and I neared, silently reading- _Hey bloodsucker, thought you might want this today.  
Michelle's driving me and picking me up, so I'm taken care of._

I chuckled, and reached into my jeans pocket, where I still had the keys from last night, and opened the door, getting in and waking the truck. It roared to life and rattled like an old man suddenly startled from a deep sleep.

"Come on, buddy," I murmured as I guided the car out of the small driveway, and then, I was free. It was raining (something I knew I'd have to just get used to if I planned to be stuck here for awhile) and looked gloomy as ever outside.

As I drove, I made my way to the forest. Edward had told me many times (back in the future, where I belong) how he hunted animals in this forest. I remember the times Emmett would take me hunting here when I was a much younger vampire; it was hard to believe, but I'd lived here, many, may years ago, when I'd first been born.

I remembered everything from my first few days very accurately; the horrors of my bloody birth, the Cullen family growing to understand me, and the Volturi, when they'd come with plans to hurt me.

After I'd been born and things were safe, we'd moved. We had no choice; too many rumors around town about the Cullens. We hadn't moved too far; just another dreary, sunless town in Washington, so that we weren't too far away from Charlie and them, but far enough away to have our own life. It was there we stayed, and there we've been, for many years now. And it was there that we went into town, and discovered an old antique shop. One that led me here, into the past, into this hell.

I drove deep into the forest, and settled into a strange set of mind that wasn't me. It wasn't the girl who had gotten tricked by some old dude and tumbled into the past; it wasn't the girl trying to avoid Edward, who was unknowingly trying to attract his future daughter; it was the monster within her. The vampire who I try to control, to quiet. But slowly, the vampire blood in my veins was rushing over me, and I felt excitement and a strange desire as I passed into the darkness of the forest, knowing I was home. Knowing that I was going to _hunt._

Slowly, I swerved into a crook in the shadowed road, and quietly turned the car off, slipping out. I stood there, fists clenching, eyes beginning to blaze like suns as I gazed around.

There came a shivering in the bushes a ways off, and I watched as a deer stepped out from behind it. She paused, and gazed at me, black eyes innocent and questioning. As our eyes met briefly, the hunter and the hunted, I felt shame flow through me as I sadly looked at her. It was because of me; my monster, my thirst for blood, that her life would end today.

"I'm sorry," I murmured as I tightened my muscles, preparing.

And the chase began.

* * *  
When I left the forest, driving slowly, I tried to forget about what had just happened, and instead focus on what I had to do now. But I couldn't stop the memory from returning; from hurting me.

Every time I make a kill, it always hurts. I know I don't have to drink the blood; I could always live on human food. Often, I do; I go for months without a hunt. But it's like our air: we have to drink eventually.

But I hate killing. I hate taking a life. It feels wrong; and even though, every time I would confide in Edward or Carlisle, they would tell me, "I know it feels wrong, Nessie, but it's necessary. If it's not an animal, it's a human; and we can't become killers."

I know it's better to drink an animal's blood instead of a human's. But it doesn't make the guilt any better.

I sighed, looking at the clock. It was ten minutes after three o' clock; if I wanted, I could go talk to Elijah. I shook my head, slowly realizing what I wanted to do: I had to talk to another vampire. I couldn't be alone. I found myself wishing for my family more than ever as I passed Forks High School, and slowly turned in, surprised by how many people were still hanging around. These guys truly had no social life.

As I pulled into a parking-spot and turned the car off, I glanced around. Ah, there was Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, and of course Alice and Jasper, gathered around their shiny, perfect cars, which looked glaringly out of place among the rusted, hand-me-down cars of the other high-schoolers.

But where was Edward?

I got out of the car, and glanced around. I noticed Bella standing by the hood of her red truck, flipping to a new song in her Ipod. I sighed and leaned against Elijah's car, still keeping an eye out for my dad.

Suddenly, there came a screech, and I looked over, startled as I saw a large van swerving wildly, clearly out of control. I watched, and suddenly, things were moving very fast as I realized the van was swerving towards Bella, who was slowly turning, no idea she could be crushed. I had no choice: only a decision, as I swiftly moved.

In a heart-beat, I was by her, and I quickly shoved her aside as I whirled. My fist crushed into the metal of the van, and I could only stand against the powerful strength of the van as it was stopped, and I took a shaky breath, falling back. There was a dent in the side of the van, and my fist didn't even hurt. I turned, and saw Bella staring at me, eyes wide and shocked, face pale with terror. Our eyes met for a brief second, and then I moved; people were screaming, yelling, rushing towards the scene of the sudden accident.

As fast as I'd seen it happen, it was over, and I slipped away from the scene. I knew I had been quick; no one had seen me rush towards the van. No one but Bella saw me crush its side as I kept her from being flattened.

I held my head, feeling exhaustion and worry flash through me. Of course. The van accident. The one Edward had saved Bella from. I angrily formed my hands into fists; why had I jumped in like that? I should have let Edward go to save her.

As I looked up, my eyes met with someone else's, someone walking from the school doors, someone who should be where I am, who should have just saved the life of Bella Swan.

Edward.

He stared at me, and then at the accident, where he immediately heard what everyone was thinking, screaming; and I realized it with a sick feeling in my stomach.

Had I not been there, Bella would have been crushed. Because Edward wouldn't have. He didn't know her; he didn't care for her like he should. To him, it would have been the regrettable death of a classmate; but nothing more.

I ripped my gaze away, and started walking. I didn't even care to go back and get Elijah's truck. I just had to get away from here.

* * *

**Why so serious? Well, I hope you all still like it. I enjoyed the feedback from, er, Edward's secret obsession (justin bieber aha), so thanks to all who've been reading and reviewing. I owe you the world(:**


	10. La Push

I had no choice; I had to go to the hospital eventually. I heard Charlie took her, and that one of her classmates had been driving the van. And I had to see Carlisle. I knew it would somehow comfort me, to see another family member. Even if he didn't know it yet.

When I walked into the doors of the hospital, I wondered what I was doing there, and considered leaving again. But as I decided to jut walk around and put off visiting Bella, I turned a corner, and found myself face-to-face with Edward, Rosalie, and Carlisle.

"Abigail," Edward murmured, staring at me.

I took a step back, blinking, immediately thinking of last night. "Oh. Hi, Edward."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me, and Carlisle looked a little uncertain as he stared between me and Edward. "Abigail Bird," he said then, forcing a smile and holding out a hand. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, pleasure. Edward's told us... a lot about you." I saw something glitter in his hazel eyes, and I knew that Edward had told them everything.

"Hi, yeah. He's mentioned you before," I said, feeling sad as I shook his hand. He was my grandfather, and yet we were strangers in this world. It was like finding an old friend and then realizing they don't remember you.

"Rosalie Hale," my aunt said coolly as she gazed at me, her beautiful face frosty. She didn't offer a hand, and I didn't complain.

"Edward, we'll leave you alone for a moment. Come, Rosalie," Carlisle said quietly, nodding at me, and then he was gone with his daughter. It was just me and Edward in the hallway, and I saw the burning questions in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said in a low voice, not staring me directly in the eye.

I looked up at him, angry. "Oh, so you want me to just let her be crushed by the van?"

"The van wouldn't have crushed her," he said in a severe voice. "She would have been hurt, but treatable. Abigail, you've endangered us now. Bella knows something's up, and she has questions. Questions you can't answer."

"I couldn't let her get hurt!" I snarled. "You don't understand, Edward. She's important. If anything happens to her, then I- I get hurt," I finished lamely. If I'd said "I won't exist", well, that wouldn't have gone over very well.

Edward looked away, then back at me, eyes blazing. "You're right, Abigail. I _don't_ understand. Because you won't tell me anything."

"I can't tell you anything, because it's too hard to explain. You couldn't handle it," I hissed.

He looked at me for a long moment, then took a step forward, gripping my arm. "Who do you think you are, Abigail Bird? You can't just waltz into Forks and endanger us, our secret. You can't take my feelings, you can't convince a girl that we're, superheroes or something."

"Take your feelings? Edward, I made it abundantly clear that I want nothing to do with you," I growled, anger vibrating in my voice. "And I would do anything to get away from here, but I have no choice. I have to stay here until I can figure out a way to get home."

"Get home? Abigail, where is your home?"

"Why don't you go read someone's head and get the answer?" I snarled.

His eyes focused on something behind my shoulder, and I turned, knowing who it was a moment before I saw her: Bella. I gazed at my pale mother, and saw the determination and worry in her brown eyes. Our eyes met fleetingly, and she looked down first. She was standing at the corner I'd just been at seconds ago.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked quickly.

I sighed. Edward just looked at me, then turned away, saying under his breath, "I'll see you later." He was gone, and I stood, waiting as Bella hesitantly walked over to me, brown eyes sparkling with what can only be described as fire.

"Hi," I said softly.

She stared at me, searching my eyes. "I don't know what happened today."

I shook my head. "Yeah. Me either."

Bella crossed her arms, and bit her lip. "How- how did you do it?"

Staring at the wall, I answered through my teeth. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes flashed. "You know what I mean. You saved me from that van. You- you pushed it away from me."

Silence.

"That's impossible, Bella," I told her, chuckling.

She shook her head. "No it isn't. Abigail, I know what I saw. You can't act like it was nothing."

"You hit your head," I said in a soft growl. "You're confused."

Bella looked frustrated. "No I'm not."

I just smiled slightly. "Well... nobody would believe you even if you did see that, huh?"

With that, I forced myself to turn away, and left my mother standing alone.

Feeling like crap, I went to the only place I could feel at home.

La Push.

The beach is supposed to be a warm, beautiful place, but in somewhere like Forks, it's hard to find that, let alone something warm. So even the beach here it wet and depressing. But it was a familiar place, and I walked along the sandy shore, listening to the cold, glass-like water crash over the soggy sand. It was vaguely pretty, I suppose; and as I walked in the rain, memories began to spring. Memories of Jacob and this beach, and the times spent together there.

I hadn't thought about him very much since I'd been here. It made me sad, though, and I realized I missed him with an ache I couldn't quite understand.

I sighed, and finally, collapsed on top of a rock, halfway between the ocean and the shore. I curled up, pressing my knees against my chest, and gazed out at the ocean. Seagulls cried in the misty, stormy clouds, and the always-dark sky looked a shade lighter than usual, almost like it was attempting to mock me. Beautiful.

"Hello?"

I jumped, and turned to see a young boy. His skin was dark, like the chestnut color of a tree branch. His eyes were black and laughing, and he had long, dark hair falling over his small frame. As I looked at him, something lurched in my chest, and I realized who this was.

"Hi," I said softly, staring at the boy in awe. In was Jacob; my Jacob. Here. At La Push- of course, his home. How stupid of me.

"I'm, uh, Jacob Black," he said, flashing a smile with rows of perfect, bright-white teeth. "Who are you?"

I slowly got up. Wow. Pre-wolf Jacob. It was like looking at a "before" image of a guy model: sure, he was still cute, but a lot less buff, and with his long hair, it was hard to see his chiseled face.

"I'm Abigail Bird. I'm not moving here, I'm just, uh... visiting," I told him quietly, offering a smile. I wondered if he felt anything when he looked at me, Renesmee. His future mate.

"Oh, that's cool," he replied, grinning again, as he looked me up and down. "You, uh... related to the Cullens?" I heard something like apprehension in his tone, and I blinked, looking down at my frame. Ah, yes. Pale, beautiful, and hazel-eyed. I must look just like them, which he wasn't suspicious about. Just curious. Because this is pre-everything: before he learned the truth about the Cullens, before he changed, before he fell in love with my mother.

Wow. Yeah, a little awkward.

"No, actually," I finally answered, with another dazzling smile, hopefully distracting him from any more thoughts about the Cullens. "Uhm- nice beach," I added, chuckling.

Jacob just smirked as he didn't stop gazing at me. "Not really. It's wet, cold, and salty. Not the best beach."

I glanced around, smiling slightly. It was great to see him. I really missed everyone: mom, dad... or rather, the versions of them that knew me. So I took great comfort in being around Jacob. I wished I could give him a hug, but I didn't want to freak him out. And my hugs are quiet literally bone-crushing, and I didn't want to have to deal with a dead Jacob.

"So you here with your family?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

I inwardly sighed. More lies. "Oh, no, just me. I'm here visiting some, ah, family friends, though; the Maleys."

Jacob cocked his head. "Elijah and Michelle Maley, you mean?"

I nodded quickly.

"Oh." He blinked. "Cool. It's good they have someone around to be with; I bet it gets pretty lonely in that house, since their parents died."

We began walking; I'm sure he didn't know why he felt so comfortable in my presence, but to me, it was as easy as breathing. "I've only heard some of the story about that: I mean, they don't like to talk about it," I hesitated.  
"So... like, how _did_ they die?"

Jacob searched my eyes, reluctant, but finally he replied. "Well, it was years ago, like four or five. I remember it was in town when the news was spread; apparently, they'd been out hiking alone, and some... animal killed them. It was bad," he added softly. "Whatever it was, it... like, bit them all over."

I stared at him, feeling despair in my heart. So it was true. Vampires.

"Wait," he said suddenly, eyes narrowing. "I've heard your name before. You..." He blinked. "You were involved in that accident earlier, at Forks High School. Didn't you, like, pull Bella Swan away from the van?"

I swallowed hard. "Yeah. Sorta."

He smiled admiringly. "That's amazing. The whole town's talking about it."

I looked away as we padded past a puddle of water. I got a glimpse of my reflection: hazel eyed, pale, perfect in every thinkable way. I couldn't remember feeling so wretched, so hateful, towards myself. Towards the monster within.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Amazing."

* * *

**I love Jake, so I had to bring him in here, even if only briefly. Nessie is pretty distraught right now, and La Push is her home, in a way, with her "soul mate". Does anyone else think it's... WEIRD how Jacob was head over paws in love with Bella, then she gives birth to this baby, and he falls in love with _her? _I mean... maybe it's just me, but Stephenie seemed a little out-of-ideas. Okay, now I'm just rambling, but think: if Jacob had his way and Edward never came back, he and Bella would have grown up together and married, and had different kids. Nessie would _never_ be around, and therefore his "soul mate" can't ever exist. Does this strike anyone else as odd? Wow... okay, I seriously just rambled. Sorry about that, had to get that out... *nervously laughs and backs away***

Anyways, back on topic! To my reader, Angelina100**. You don't have PM so I had to put the answer to your question here lol. At this point in writing the story, I don't believe Edward will ever realize "Abigail" is his daughter from the future. That would significantly alter the future, and probably further endanger Nessie's existence. Hey, I sounded all sciency there for a sec! But thanks for asking (:**

And even more thanks to all my readers, the dudes and chicks who favorited/alerted me or the story, and of course my beloved anonomous readers. I've said it before, and I'm gonna say it again: you guys are great!


	11. Me Either, Doll Face

I walked home.

Michelle wasn't there, but Elijah was. I realized his car wasn't in the drive-way, and I sighed, remembering I left it at Forks High School after the whole Bella-almost-getting-crushed thing. I guessed it was still there as I shoved the door aside, and stumbled in.

Elijah appeared instantly. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

I sighed, dropping onto the couch. "Drinking and smoking. You?"

"Renesmee." His voice was dark. "I'm serious. I hear that this afternoon, you save Bella Swan's life by pushing a freaking van away from her, then you vanish, and I have no idea where my truck is!"

"It's at school," I murmured. "Relax."

He shook his head. "Fine. I'll call Michelle to pick it up later." Silence. Clearly, he expected me to say something else. "Well? Where were you?"

"I went up to La Push," I growled, slowly standing up. "You got a problem with that, mom?"

He stared at me, gray eyes flashing. "Look, if you get hurt or something, that screws up everything. I have to figure this out."

"You? You? Is this all about you, Maley?" My voice began to burn with anger. Too much had happened today, and the last thing I needed was him getting on my nerves. I had about had it with him. I swear, I was so close to hurting him, it wasn't even funny.

"Maybe it is!" he shouted. "I have to get you back to your right time, because if I don't, I fail, and I can't fail."

"Why do you even care? I don't need a mentor. I don't need a kid to tell me what to do. I could take the watch and leave at any moment!" I snarled. I knew I look terrifying: in full-blown anger, I was a monster, and suddenly, I was losing my grip. The vampire was eclipsing me.

"Then why don't you, bloodsucker? I hate vampires. I don't even know why I'm helping you," he said bitterly, gray eyes burning.

We were both tired; exhausted, unhappy, and mad. I knew he didn't mean what he said, but to my surprise, it hurt, far more than I expected. A ripping, searing feeling in my chest. I angrily shot back, "I don't know why, either.I'm a vampire; it's my kind that killed your parents. You're helping the very monsters that ended your family!"

I saw devastation in his eyes, but I didn't care as I whirled around, and was gone.

I stormed through the rooms, wanting to smash, throw, bite, break, everything in sight. I furiously let out a roar, and strode into the living-room, where the piano was, where the picture was. I knew I'd hurt him, but I didn't care

I grabbed the picture of the family, the happy people who were dead, and was about to throw it, to smash it to a million little pieces of glass and tears and gold. But I stopped. I looked at the smiling faces of Elijah and his family. And suddenly, I felt the anger die. I dropped it back on the piano, and stood there, feeling weak and stupid.

Slowly, the silence of the house closing in on me, I sat down on the piano bench. I remember all the times I'd played with Edward, with Bella. They'd taught me how to play; mainly my dad. He's the musical one.

I slipped my fingers across the cool, hard keys, and pressed down ever so gently. Soft, beautiful notes followed every tap.

Slowly, carefully, I began playing.

The music carried through the house. I heard foot-steps after several long minutes, and I knew Elijah was in the door-way. He was suddenly standing behind me. I didn't look at him; I kept playing, trying to act like everything was okay.

Slowly, the music died, and the song quieted and faded on the keys, in the piano's glossy black wood. I sat there, eyes closed, my fingers still.

Silence.

Then, words.

"My mother played the piano."

Hesitation.

"It hasn't been played since."

I nodded my head, and sighed, slowly getting up and turning around. I was startled to find him standing right there: our faces were suddenly very close. I could see the light speckles in his warm gray eyes. His shaggy blond hair fell into his eyes, so that it tickled his eyelashes when he blinked. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head, and said nothing. But he was sorry, too.

We stood there, the world abruptly quiet, as if listening to our words. I gently stepped closer, and our faces were so close, our lips could have touched. His eyes fluttered, and I closed mine, biting my lip and looking away. Suddenly the eye of the storm was gone. Things moved again.

Elijah stepped away, clearing his throat. He looked down at me, then left the room, saying nothing. For the second time in two days, I found myself left alone.

* * *  
That night, I didn't sleep. Too much had happened, and I just couldn't get my head to shut up and rest.

I woke up painfully early- seven o' clock- and to nobody's surprise, it was raining (I'm sure the weathermen down here want to shoot themselves after a week of forecasts: it's the same thing every day. Rain. Rain. More Rain).

I left the house before Elijah. I didn't see him; and I didn't want to. After last night confusing... interaction with him... I had no idea what to say to him. Our playful, somewhat spiteful relationship had changed. But why? The last thing I needed right now was some teenage angst. I already had more than a welcome dollop of that with Edward.

For the rest of the day, I mainly avoided the whole world. I went into the forest, but, instead of hunting, I just walked. I watched the rain fall gently from one green leaf of a tree to the wet ground; I listened to the thunder in the distance. I slipped through the shadows and trees, and forgot all my problems. I was home again.

But I had time to think, too. About the disturbing Edward problem I was tempted to label "the incest case". The problem of returning to my correct time-period. And the new issue of Bella: what was I going to do with her? I somehow had to make sure her story with Edward played out and she learned everything. But how? Because, as one might put it, you can't have the sex without the bed. Well, okay, that's a really weird term, but still. In order for me to be born, Edward and Bella were the two puzzle pieces that _had_ to fit together.

When the day was finally waning, I decided I had to go back. But not to the house. Hell no. I wanted answers: and where do people go then they want answers?

The library.

Well... no, scratch that. Smart people go to the Internet. Nerds go to the library. And vampires aren't nerds. Where else was there?

Ah, yes. A good old book-store.

Books on time-travel. That had to help.

Because I preferred the fresh-air to driving (and for me, walking takes, like, ten minutes tops), I walked into town. It was called Jacksonville, and though a small, kinda gloomy place (matching Forks) it had this one book-store I figured would have the books I was looking for.

As I browsed my way through the selection of books in this one small book-shop I found after the refreshing walk there, I saw numerous books that could help me. Well, not really, but they looked interesting. I even passed some that were like "Incest for Dummies" and "How to Deal with Your Father Loving You Too Much". Wow. Yeah, let's just say I left the store quickly after that.

But I did find some good stuff, and as I walked through the darkness, I clutched the bag of books in my hand, wondering what I would do now. I didn't want to go back to Elijah's place, and I didn't want to stick around the streets much longer. It was creepy.

Finally, I decided to just head into this friendly-looking diner, and look at my books there.

I sighed as I took a seat by the window. The chair screeched against the sickly-colored wood of the floor, and in the quiet air of the diner, it was quite noisy. A radio crackled somewhere in the back, and there were some couples around. Including a very old, wrinkly couple.

"Sorry," I muttered as some eyes strayed toward me briefly. I slumped down, and piled the books on the small table. They were each old-looking and worn (it had been a used book-store; hey, the cheaper the better) but they kept me interested.

I cracked open one, half expecting dust to come coughing out of the pages that smelled like old ink, my eyes flashing over the pages. It was about time-travel, and actually kinda interesting. But the night was ruined when, to my horror, the old couple a few chairs away from me (who were clearly a little drunk) began making out. And let me just say: two old people with fake teeth, making out, is perhaps the most scarring thing on the planet. I lowered my nose further into my book, shuddering.

Suddenly, a shadow passed by the large window I sat by. I glanced up halfheartedly, and did a double-take. I knew that wavy brown hair, that slender form: it was Bela. What the heck was she doing in Jacksonville? And at such a late hour, too. I sat up, and glanced at the diner, then back to where my mother was walking away.

I had two choices: I could stay here and endure the wannabe-hot make-out session between the old couple, or I could grab my stuff and go after Bella. Sure, if she noticed me, she'd freak out (and probably decide I'm a lesbian stalker after all), but I was a vampire, dude. I could become the shadows and move as fast and quietly as possible.

The decision was instant. I slipped the two books I'd bought out of their bag and put them in my jacket, so they'd not make noise in the plastic bag. And I left the diner and the making-out old couple. I really hoped they didn't intend to leave and then get it on when they got home. Because that image is just... beyond wrong.

Back in the night air, it was cold and damp, but I relished the taste of cool air as I padded silently after Bella. She walked stiffly, with a book tucked under her arm. I was surprised, and wondered if she had honestly driven all the way to this place just to buy a book. Then again, she _was_ pre-vampire Bella, and she created an all new low.

As we walked through the darkness, I began to wonder what she thought she was doing. It's dangerous for a human girl to be down here alone. I'm not a vampire, and could easily dismantle any eager rapist or creep, but

Bella couldn't.

Suddenly, she swerved down some stairs, and turned a corner into a dark parking-lot. I stayed behind, lingering in the shadows on top of the stairs, inwardly sighing. Maybe I should just let her go. After all, stalking her was absolutely no fun.

I turned, and was walking easily away when I heard loud voices. A scream.

"Get away from me!"

Bella.

"Damn it, girl," I muttered under my breath.

To Bella and the tangle of gritty-looking men who had been drawn to her in the dark parking-lot, I appeared to come out of thin air. It felt like that: one second, I was on top of the steps: the next, I was furiously standing between Bella and a circle of rather ugly-looking fellas, who stank of beer and cigarettes.

"Whoa!"

"What the hell?"

Their slurred voices appeared half amused, and I knew they didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, you're pretty, too!" one crowed, laughing.

"Come here, girly," another slurred.

"Abigail?" Bella gasped, staring at me like I was some kind of monster.

Oh, the irony. It might just kill me one day.

I slithered up to the grit who was clearly the leader of this group. I smiled as I gazed at him, eyes bright, and I knew I was dazzling him with my strange beauty.

Slowly, I reached forward, and put my hand on his shoulder, and the other on his face. He grinned stupidly. As if he could ever get a girl like me.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" I purred in my softest voice.

He nodded eagerly.

Without warning, I leaned forward, and whispered in his ear, "Get your boys, and tell them to get the hell away from her." My hand suddenly curled, and I sunk my nails into the side of his face, using the other to punch him.

As flesh connected to flesh, he stumbled back, shocked, and let out a cry of pain as he clutched his face.

"Freak!" he screamed.

"Run, Bella!" I commanded, and hissed at the remaining boys, who took a step back, terrified suddenly. Within moments, I had them running, and I turned. Bella had listened to me, but her slow, mortal run was pathetic. I caught up to her in moments, and then, we were safe. Well, I'd been safe the whole time. She'd been the damsel in distress.

"Abigail!" she gasped when she had caught her breath, brown eyes wide and face a shade paler, if that was possible. "What- what just happened? How did you find me?"

I grabbed her arm, and dragged her after me. "I'm not saying anything until you're safe back at Forks."

She ripped her arm from mine, and stared at me, chest heaving as she took deep breaths. "Abigail, I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me what's going on."

Our eyes met, and I defiantly stared at my future mother. It was odd to talk to her like this, as if we were friends, just two girls on an adventure. When really, it was hard to discipline _her,_ because she's my mom. It's not natural.

"Fine," I muttered, looking around. I'd seen a nice-looking restaurant not far from this spot when I'd first arrived hours ago: we could go there. And... then what? What could I tell her? I shook my head, deciding to cross that bridge when I got to it. "Come with me. We're going to talk, but only in a safe place."

We got to the restaurant under five minutes, and finally we were seated in a warm, nicely-lit environment (which, to my delight, had zero old couples making out). I forced Bella to order some food, insisting that it would help regain her strength. And finally, _finally_, things were settled. It was just me and my mom. Weird.

I was staring out the window, feeling disgusted as I thought about the grits who had almost hurt my mother. It infuriated me that they dared try to touch her; and it was clear what they had intended to do with her. Sick. Just twisted and _wrong_. It made me want to go back there, find them, and rip them apart.

"Abigail."

I turned to see Bella staring at me, brown eyes lit with quiet fire of determination. "I... have to know what's going on."

I gazed at her. "What's going on is... hard to accept," I told her quietly.

She shook her head. "I don't... care. Look, Abigail, you're a- a stranger. I don't know you. And yet you keep, I dunno... popping up in my life." Looking frustrated, Bella bit her lip. "I just... I don't get it."

"Well..." I chuckled. "I don't like it any more than you do, but we were... meant to meet."

"What's that even- mean?" She blinked quickly.

"It means that... there's a lot going on right now." I lowered my voice, and spoke with a certain sharp edge to my words. "Things humans couldn't possibly begin to understand. Things that... have changed my life. And they sure as hell are gonna change yours."

Bella put her fingers through her hair, thinking. "I want answers, Abigail. How did you find me tonight? Did you- I dunno, follow me?"

I blinked slowly. How to put this? "I didn't come to Jacksonville expecting to find you," I told her briefly. "But I was... passing by the stairs of that- _parking-lot_, when I heard you scream. I did what anyone would do. I helped."

She shook her head. "Abigail, you- you just appeared. One minute, it was me and those creeps. The next, you're in front of me, and freaking them out. How did you do that?"

I steadily met her gaze, and I knew I couldn't lie any more. "Bella," I said quietly, "There are... things... in this world, monsters and tales, that are real. People like me... we're different. We're- I dunno, stronger, faster."

Bella's eyes quivered. "The Cullens are different, too. Just like you."

I hesitated only a second before giving in. "Yeah. They're like me."

She crossed her arms, looking uncertain. "So are you- like, a bad guy? A... super-hero? A monster? What?"

I flinched at the word monster, and suddenly, thoughts of the hunt came back to me. I put my face in my hands. "We're monsters," I murmured. "You have no idea."

Bella stared at me, and I marveled at how calm she was reacting to this. "The van. You- your powers. That's how you- saved me."

I nodded quietly. "Yeah."

She glanced at the untouched plate of pasta before her, then back at me, her hands shaking. "Abigail... I feel like... I know you. I know we're strangers, and I know nothing about you. But- you're familiar. I- I don't know why," she added with a jittery, small smile.

I gazed at her, startled. I hadn't expected that. "Well... maybe we've met before. And you just don't know it." I felt sadness as I stared at her.

She bit her lip. "Abigail, I want to help you. I want to figure this out. I- I still hardly understand."

I chuckled humorlessly as I tossed some dollar bills onto the table, and got up. Our time here was done. I'd call her a cab, but I had to get away. "Me either, doll-face."

* * *

**I love you guys. The reviews have been great to read, and I'm having fun writing this. In case anyone's still lost, this chapter is basically the whole chapter where Bella begins to realize what Edward is: except, now, there's one little problem. She's learning it all from Nessie. **


	12. Something Missing

I knew he would be there when I got home.

It was really late- one in the morning- but I felt no sleepiness as I flipped on the light-switch to the guest-room. Naturally, Elijah was asleep, and Michelle, too. I'd slipped in through my window, just like my guest, who was sitting on my bed.

"Hello, Edward," I said colorlessly, dropping the books on the desk by the window.

My father's eyes were gold, as if he'd hunted recently; slowly, he turned his head, and I saw something in his eyes that worried me. "Abigail Bird," he said in his soft, musical voice. I stood rigid, not sure what to do.

Slowly, he stood up, and walked over to me. His expression was bitter, but strong, and defiant. Without speaking, he was suddenly alarmingly close to me, and he reached out, grabbing the back of my head, and crushing my lips into his.

For a fraction of a second, I was in a state of shock. I couldn't believe he had just done that. But as the shock quickly wore off, I realized what the hell was happening. My father was kissing me. Yup, this was a no-no.

I shoved myself away from him, rubbing at my lips, and almost hacking. "_Who_ do you think you are?" I gagged.

Edward slowly touched his lips, and then stared at me, expression surprised and uncertain. "Forgive me. I- I meant no harm. But, I just... I had to check. I had to know... if it felt right. If _you_ felt right."

I stared at him, feeling far too disgusted and freaked out for words to capture. "And, _did_ it?" I inquired, bitterly sarcastic, making a face.

He hesitated. "No."

I blinked. "Really?"

Edward stared at me. "I can't understand it. I- I thought you were right. I thought you were the girl I've waited a century for. But, for some reason, something's... missing."

The guest door banged open suddenly, and, to my mortification, Elijah stood there. His gray eyes were flaming, and his shaggy hair looked messy, as if he'd suddenly woken up. "What the- Edward?"

"Elijah, what- what are you doing?" I hissed, leaping up and standing between him and Edward, just in case it got physical.

Edward looked calm. "Hello, Elijah Maley."

Elijah balked at him. "What are you doing in my house?"

Edward cleared his throat, nudging me out of the way. "I came to visit Abigail, but I'll be going now."

"Yeah, you will," Elijah growled, face clocking between me and the older vampire. "I should sue for trespassing or something-!"

"It's not trespassing if someone in the house wants me here," Edward purred.

"And that would be?"Elijah demanded.

Edward nodded at me. I stiffened, wondering if he was really that dumb.

"Do you want Edward here?"

I shook my head.

"Did you see what she said? Nessie wants you out, now!" Elijah barked, looking furious as he stalked towards Edward. I froze, and so did my father: Elijah suddenly realized his mistake.

"Nessie?" Edward slowly turned towards me. "Is that it? That's your name?"

"No!" I shouted.

"Get out, before I call the police," Elijah threatened in a low voice. I was surprised at the amount of danger and power in his voice right then, and I almost admired it.

Edward just stared at me for a moment longer, hazel eyes burning into mine, before he slipped out the window, and was gone. The room seemed to hold its breath for a moment, then relaxed. I collapsed onto the bed, and

Elijah went to the window, securely shutting and locking it. He turned to me, face questioning.

"How did you know he was in here?" I asked weakly.

Elijah shrugged as he walked over and lay on my bed. "I heard voices, and came to investigate. I have to admit, I didn't expect it to be your freaking _dad_."

I sighed, shoulder heavy with defeat. "He kissed me."

I thought Elijah's head might just go spinning off his shoulders and blow into fireworks. "_What?_"

"Yeah." I stared at the wall, thinking about what my father had said. That it had _felt wrong_. Like I wasn't the right choice. What did that mean? That he was realizing I was indeed the very, very, _very_ wrong choice for him?

"That bastard," Elijah muttered.

"Relax, bucko," I sighed, chuckling. "It's done. I think he realized something... felt _off _about the kiss."

Elijah snorted. "Um, _yeah_."

I just reached out and ruffled his hair, like he was a loyal little dog who had scared off an intruder. "Well, I owe you for getting rid of him ."

He smiled, somewhat devilishly. "You owe me, huh?"

I hit his arm (and purposefully with some force) so that he groaned in pain and let me alone. As we sat in the quiet, I felt more relaxed than I had in awhile. I was glad our old relationship was back: friendly, care-free, and sometimes spiteful. We'd forgotten about the fight, and I intended to put it as far behind us as possible.

From outside, there came some low strokes of thunder, and as we waited a moment, the lightning followed faithfully. Golden flashes draped the room in a freaky glow for a heart-beat before fading to blackness outside again.

"A storm," Elijah said, staring out the window.

"No kidding."

He rolled his gray eyes, and looked at me. Suddenly, the playfulness was gone as I remembered our meeting after the fight. We'd been so close. I could count every speck in his pretty eyes. We both sat there, unsure, and neither wanting to move.

He moved first.

"I should go. School tomorrow for some people," he said softly, moving away.

I touched his arm. "Don't... go. I- hate storms."

He hesitated on the foot of the bed, then turned around, and smirked. "Alright, pussy cat."

For the rest of the night, we sat there. Talking, laughing, joking.

It was this night that we truly became friends.

Because of me, Elijah got exactly two hours of sleep. When he dragged himself out the door the next morning, I told him he was an idiot for going to school, and might as well skip the day. But he just shrugged and drove off (I think he was quite pleased to get in his truck again; I'd been hogging it for the past few days).

After all that had happened in the grand total of four days I'd been here (I think it's four; I've stopped caring enough to count), I decided to take a day and do nothing but donate it to looking at the pocket watch that got me into his whole mess.

So I slipped into the study after Michelle left for her job (someplace downtown; after Elijah explained everything to her, we haven't talked beyond a casual "goodmorning") and got out the pocket watch. As it spilled out of my hands and clutched the desk, I admired it once more. Evil little toy or not, it was still beautiful. The gold was smooth and reflective, and it curled into the medieval-looking image of the griffin. One paw raised, wings extended as if he were about to swoop into the sky, his beak was lifted proudly and seemed to almost want to talk to me as I stroked it.

And of course, the wannabe-diamonds encrusted around the delicate image, stapled perfectly into rows of curling twine and flowers. It looked old; and I knew it had to have been around as long as the old dude who'd given it to me.

I poked it, and naturally it just sat there, looking a little offended I'd done that. I chuckled and continued prodding the little toy. Finally, I twirled the small button on the side, and the watch clipped open. I braced myself, and yet...

Yup. Nothing.

The clock was still dead.

Frowning, I nudged it again. The phone suddenly uttered a piercing ring, and I jumped, knocking the watch off the desk and sending it flying to the floor. It hit with a sharp thud, and as I poised to answer the phone, I heard something that made my bones lock.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Slowly, my eyes traveled down to the floor, where the watch was ticking. The face was open, and the black, perfectly crafted hands were moving.

"No way," I breathed, ignoring the prattling phone as I bent over. Hesitating, I considered just leaving it there. Why had it started ticking, anyways? Finally, pushing past my apprehension, I reached over, and brushed the tips of my fingers over the watch's brim. To my shock, it was searing hot, and began to glow like lava at my touch.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, whipping my hand back. But suddenly, the ticking grew louder. And louder. It was agony, and I let out a scream, bending over and rocking back and forth, putting my hands over my head. There was wind, and voices, as the world began to speed up and muddle. I wanted nothing but for it to _stop_...!

"Stop!" I screamed.

The ticking furiously banged in my ears, but abruptly, the room was silent and still. I crouched there, shivering, unable to move.

"Renesmee? Nessie, what is it?"

I slowly looked around. I was in the exact same position I'd been a minute ago. Nothing had changed. I gasped, eyes wide, as I stared at the pocket watch. It was silent and dead, staring at me, looking like a corpse.

"Nessie?"

Elijah hurried into the room, eyes worried. "What's up?"

I shakily scrambled away from the watch, pressing against the wall. What the hell had just happened? I held my head in my hands, feeling sick. "The- the watch- it... it did something."

Elijah's eyes darkened as he dropped his bag and crouched by the watch, peering cautiously at it. "Nessie, I don't see anything."

I stared at him, trembling, shaking my head. "What- what are you doing home, anyways? It's morning. I thought you were in school."

Elijah blinked at me. "Um, no, Renesmee... I just got back from school. The day's over."

Something like shock gripped my throat, and I forced the wave of nausea that passed over me back down. "Elijah, you're confused. It's seven thirty in the morning."

He looked truly alarmed now as he shook his head. "Renesmee... it's three thirty in the afternoon."

I put my face in my hands. "That's impossible."

Slowly, he stood up, staring at the watch, then at me. "You're not going to believe me... but I think you've just time-traveled, Renesmee." His voice was weak and soft, as if he didn't believe it, either. I shook my head, refusing to believe that.

Elijah sighed, and sat down next to me. Our legs brushed as he put his head in his hands. Neither of us knew what had just happened, or what we were going to do. As I stared at the watch, sitting untouched on the floor, I began to wonder if I would ever get home.

* * *

**Hello, loves! I can't believe how cool you guys are, your reviews have been great! It feels good to update, too. I enjoy giving you guys something new to get excited over(:**


	13. Vampires at the Coffee Shop

Elijah had me get out of the house after that. I didn't try to stop him.

We drove into town, his bumpy truck rattling the whole way, and stopped at this tiny coffee-and-bagels place. At first I protested; firstly, as a half-vampire, I don't exactly love human food. And secondly, I had no money.

Elijah just scoffed and flapped his worn-out wallet in my face as he parked the truck. "You're a hungry vampire, and I'd prefer you eat crappy small-town bagels instead of the next innocent bystander." I considered that, then agreed.

A bell tinkled as Elijah shoved open the door for me (I'd always thought using "tinkled" to describe stuff is weird, since I always get the image of yellow liquid spouting from a bell as it "tinkles" merrily) and we roughly grabbed the nearest pair of chairs. The place was called Matthew's Bagels, and it was badly-lit, the whole place made out of wood. Only a handful of people were sprinkled in the shop, and all stared at me as I entered.

"Okay," Elijah said as we finally scooted a couple of wooden chairs across the scuffed-up floor, and plopped ourselves down. "Before we delve into the deep stuff... I've always had a very important question about vampires." He had a look in his gray eyes as he leaned on the chipped table.

I stared at him, drumming my pale fingers on the smooth surface. "Shoot."

His mouth curled into a half-smile, and I knew I would regret letting him ask whatever he had to say. "Alright. Well... see, I've always wondered. As a girl, when you become a vampire... do you still have your period?"

Blankly, I stared at him. "I'm curious, Elijah. Do you plan on having kids?"

Taken completely aback, he grinned, somewhat warily. "Um... I guess, yeah."

"Well," I said sweetly, "if youeverask me another question like that, I'll make sure you are handicapped in a way that will ensure you never are able to use certain _equipment_ again... which, I believe, means _no kids_."

His face twitched, eyes decidedly amused, as he let out a barking laugh. "I could always adopt!"

Sighing, I shook my head. He was somewhat bipolar, I was sure of it.

"Questions aside," he chuckled, shaking his head, "and onto the deep stuff."

Frowning, I traced my finger across the cool surface of the table. "Elijah... what are we going to do about... everything? The watch, my parents..."

His gray eyes dark with thought, Elijah tossed his head, blinking hair from his vision. "It makes even less sense to me."

I shook my head. "Okay, Elijah, look. You've mentioned the old man, and how he's become a part of your life. With this whole time-travel thing, I mean."

Elijah bit his lip, then shrugged. "Alright... a year ago, I was out in the driveway, working on my truck. Out of nowhere, this old man approaches me, telling me that he has been sent to... mentor me. He shows me this watch, and said that it was all I needed. Ever since then, he shows up randomly, checking in, but never saying much. I don't even know his name," he admitted.

I glared at him. "The first time we met, you told me a totally different story. That you met him in an antique shop!"

His eyes unfocused. "Did I?" He shook his head, smiling slightly. "Sorry, I... I _did_ lie. Before you slap me, let me assure you that I only did it because, let's face it, we were strangers and I wasn't sure if you were the right girl.

And secondly, don't slap me, because you'll dislocate my jaw or something."

I clenched my teeth, stomping the floor. Great. He lied to me. "You ass," I growled under my breath. Elijah sighed.

"I'm sorry," he told me, sounding genuinely apologetic. I hesitated, then gave in, deciding to not slap him... yet, anyways. Maybe when we weren't in public.

"I forgive you, human."

He grinned crookedly, gazing at me, his gray eyes warm. We sat in silence for a moment, and I frowned, wondering what he was staring at. "You awake in there?" I inquired. Elijah blinked, and shook himself.

"Okay... where was I? Oh... the old man. Well, he's a friend. I know that. But there's something weird about him. He, like, looks at me, and I get this feeling. Like he knows me, as if we've met before, and one time, he said something... weird."

I frowned. "What did he say?"

Elijah paused, then replied. "Something about... a deal."

What? "A... deal?"

He shrugged uncomfortably, then noticed something over my shoulder. "Uh, Nessie, I think we should leave."

I opened my mouth to ask why he thought such a thing, then I smelled an annoyingly familiar scent, and whipped around, glowering as Edward Cullen stepped into the shop, followed by Jasper and Emmett. It took less than a heart-beat for Edward's golden eyes to find me, and even less for him to approach. Jasper and Emmett tagged along after him, curiously peering at me and Elijah.

"Abigail," Edward said, eyes wide as he marveled at the chance we'd be in the same crappy coffee shop at the same time.

"Edward," Elijah exclaimed. "How nice to see you."

"Still sore from the whole I-was-in-Abigail's-room thing?" Edward guessed.

Elijah smiled brightly. "Yup."

"What a happy coincidence," I said frostily.

"Hi Abigail," Emmett grinned.

My head swiveled to my uncle. "Why, hello there, Emmett."

"Your hair looks pretty today," he remarked.

I blinked, bewildered but deciding to play along. "Your eyes look pretty today."

His eyes widened. "Really? Jasper, do you have a mirror?"

Jasper rolled his eyes, amused. "Why would I have a mirror? Ask Edward here. He's the pretty boy of the family."

"Okay, okay," Edward growled. "Jasper, Emmett, let me catch up with you two. I want to talk with Abigail here."

"Don't forget that mirror, buddy," Emmett called over his shoulder as he and Jasper strolled away. It was only me, Elijah, and Edward now. My father cleared his throat, smiling tersely at Elijah, before bending and whispering in my ear, "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Whatever he has to say, I can hear it. Right... Abby?" Elijah rose his brows.

I chuckled under my breath. "Um... I think you better stay here, Elijah. We'll be right back." I nodded to Edward, taking a deep breath and hoping I wouldn't regret this. He smiled, but it was cold, and quickly we moved from the shop, out the doors within seconds. As soon as the glass shut, Edward hesitated, then looked up at me. I crossed my arms. "Speak, cretin."

He pursed his lips. "I've come here to... discuss something important."

"And you were expecting me to be nice?" I guessed.

Edward shook his head, looking half amused, but in a detached way. "No, God forbid. It's about... the other night," he said uncomfortably. I bristled, realizing he meant the other night, when he'd kissed me. And said... it had felt wrong.

"What about it?" I drawled.

My father studied me carefully. "I've only known you about a week, and that whole time... I thought you were unique, different. Certainly, being one of us, you were special. But I thought you were special to me... to my future." I cringed. He had no freaking idea how terrifying it was to hear him say this. "But the other night... when I kissed you; there was something missing. And it's strange. I find myself... almost falling _out_ of love with you."

His words were anguished and confused, but they had the total opposite effect on me. Fireworks went off on my head, and a head-splitting grin grew on my face. If I'd been a ten-year old fangirl, I might have leapt up and down and squealed. He had admitted that he didn't like me anymore. Now I could try to get him and Bella together!

As if seeing the wild torrent of thoughts in my eyes, he rose a finger to stop me. "Look... I know I gave you a lot of wrong messages, and you probably thought I wanted to be with you. If I've hurt you, I promise to leave your sight, to never come again. I don't want to stay and cause more pain."

"More pain?" I almost laughed the two words. "Edward, this is good. I never wanted to be your _future_-" I had to cough the word out- "I wanted to be your_ friend_. Because there is someone who you are meant for. Someone much more important." I grew serious as spoke, realizing how important this moment was.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Okay, let me be straight with you: I need you to get to know Bella Swan."

Edward looked truly shocked. "Bella Swan? The new girl?"

My frustration took over. "_Yes the new girl_!" I snarled. He flinched, then rubbed his arm, frowning at me.

"I could never love her. She's a human. It's wrong," he told me crossly.

"Well, think about it, big guy. She's interested in you. Really interested," I added after a moment, for emphasis. He hesitated, eyes never flickering from my face.

"Okay... but, really, the only reason I came here was to... make sure you wouldn't be heart-broken."

I offered him a grin. "Which I am not."

He looked pleased, and touched my shoulder. "Good. You're not my future, but you're still an amazing girl. I hope we can become friends, and put all this behind us." He spoke so politely.

"Ah... yeah, sure." I was really happy the incest issue seemed to be finally gone, and Edward was shaken from his weird infatuation, but it would be hard to ever put it behind us. Frankly, I could never look at my father the same without thinking of his lips smooshed up on mine. _Yuck_.

His eyes began to smolder, and I took a cautious step back. "But I came here for other reasons, too. Now that we're... friends, and I can look beyond you... I've realized that you are more than unique. You are a stranger to Forks. Abigail... I _know_ there is more to you than this."

Feeling sudden tension in the air, I crossed my arms, and felt the cold, wet wind of Forks whip across me, tossing my curly hair into the wind. Shivers passed through me, but I knew it wasn't from the wind. "Edward..."

"Please," he said quietly, eyes meeting mine. "I want to know."

I bit my lip, feeling strangely empty suddenly. "There isn't much you can understand," I said softly. "I'm not allowed to say anything."

"Then there is _something_?"

I gazed into my father's eyes. "There is... something."

He held his breath for a moment, eyes flickering like two candles. "Your name isn't Abigail, is it?"

"No." How could I lie?

He put his hands in his pockets. "Where are you from?"

He'd gone too far. At least I could answer; in careful semi-truths. "A place far from here. I was brought to Forks on... a mission. To discover something about... myself." As I spoke, I realized this had to be true: otherwise, the whole adventure was a waste. And it couldn't be random. The old man had given me the watch on purpose; he'd meant for me to come here.

His eyes narrowed. "And have you discovered that, yet?"

My eyes diverted from his. "No."

Edward glanced up, shaking his head. "How long are you staying?" I was surprised by how calm he was taking this; as if the whole time, he'd understood, felt that something strange was up about me.

"I have no idea," I murmured.

There was a brief silence, where I could almost hear Edward's head churning. My answers, I'm sure, were short and frustrating, barely able to satisfy his thirst for the truth. But he was patient, and- despite the whole incest thing- a good man. He would never try to drag the answers out of me.

"It's hard," he said as last, musical voice quiet and quick, "to understand, when your minds are so protected. It's like a wreath of thorns surrounds your minds; your dreams, thoughts, secrets, all unknown to me."

I pricked my ears. He'd said minds, plural. Who else could he not read? I asked him as much, and was startled by his answer.

"Elijah's mind is as protected as yours sometimes. If I truly focus, I can find bits and pieces, but it is very... odd. As if he knows about my power, and knows a way to protect himself from it." He shook his head, then glanced

down at me. "But thank you... for letting me into your head. It eases the questions that have been following me since the other night," he grimaced.

I smiled slightly at him, feeling a real peace between us for the first time since my days in Forks. Bonding time. Excellent. "You're welcome."

The door swung open just then, and Elijah came trotting out, followed by Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was laughing about something. "-and so the dog says, what's the matter with _your_ mama, and the cat-" His joke was cut in half when Jasper nudged him in the ribs, and his brother fell silent as they all saw us.

"Hey," I said weakly.

"Ready?" Elijah asked hopefully.

I nodded quickly, looking at Edward. "Yes," he said. "We're done here."

"Okay. Cool," I stepped away, nearly crashing into Elijah. "Bye, guys."

Edward's gaze hovered on me for a moment as Jasper and Emmett walked past. Finally he turned, and left, too. Elijah and I stood there for a moment, watching as the three Cullen boys disappeared down the side-walk, and faded into the town. He looked at me, eyes apprehensive.

"What did he want?"

I sighed, not ready to talk about it just yet. "Come on, Elijah," I murmured. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Hey, who woulda known? We reached the 100+ reviews point! I love you guys, ya know that? Big thanks to **Secrets of the Roman Empire** for all your reviews and thoughts, I enjoyed reading them(:**


	14. The Cardboard Box

Exploring the forest seemed to have become a favorite pastime of mine, and after Elijah drove us home, I left for the dark, woody part of Forks. I spent my time passing under the great, green canopy of leaves and listening to the stories the forest had to tell.

But I thought, too. I thought about Edward, how he might be taking an interest in Bella. How he knew there was a lot more to my story than he could decipher. And the thing with him being unable to read even Elijah's mind was fascinating; I had no idea Elijah was able to do that. I wondered why he hadn't opened up about it before. Did that mean there were even more things I didn't know about Elijah?

By the time I left the forest and made it into Elijah's front door (Michelle was staying at some friend's house for the night), it was dark, the wet, somber sky growing steadily blacker and, well, wetter, as night approached.

Inside, the house was surprisingly quiet and dark, with a certain peace about it I didn't understand. Immediately feeling apprehensive, I warily tasted the air. I smelled food... and candles... and... Elijah?

Following the scents, I poked my head around the corner and into the living room, and saw a large cardboard box sitting in the middle of the room, with several candles placed carefully around it, and the warm, salty smell of chicken and rice oozing from the plates stacked on it.

_Okay... something's definitely up. _Was Elijah having a girl over? I inwardly growled, disliking the thought for some reason. As I approached the peaceful, lonely scene, there came footsteps, and I turned, surprised yet again.

"Elijah!" I said. He had been in the other room, and now walked towards me, and leaned in the door-frame. His blond hair looked shinier than usual, and his gray eyes sparkled like silver stones in a river.

"You got home a little later than I thought, pussy cat," he remarked.

I crossed my arms. "What's up? You having a girl over?"

His face crinkled into a semi-mocking laugh. "Come on, Nessie, I wouldn't do that. You know you're my number one girl," he smirked, walking towards the box with food set carefully on top of it.

"Real mature," I muttered.

"No," he went on, waving a hand towards the food, then grinning at me. "Actually, I did this for, uh, you. Since, you know, the whole time-travel thing today kinda screwed things up... and then Edward had to poke his nose into it... well, I figured you needed a relaxing dinner. Even if I'm really the only one who eats," he added, as if in an afterthought.

I smiled at him. That was really kind of him. "Thanks, Elijah. It was really great of you to cook all this-"

"Cook? Oh, heck no, I don't cook. I went to the store and basically bought all this, then warmed it up, and there ya go."

I bit my lip, unable to keep from smiling. "Well, let's tuck in. I'm hungry enough to eat some disgusting human food, I suppose," I joked.

Elijah looked indifferent to my decision to go ahead and eat the meal he'd thoughtfully prepared, but I saw the pleasure sparkle in his gray eyes as we sat down to the strange arrangement. For the first time, I looked at his clothes, and thought he looked, well, cute; in a red and white button-up and a crisp tee under it, he wore baggy jeans and some old socks.

"So, why a box?" I asked when he handed me a fork and knife, and had poured some water. Guess he wasn't in the mood to really drink tonight.

Elijah laughed, looking at the large cardboard box that held our plates and glasses. "Well, actually, it's kind of a, uh, memory. See, the first night me and my family ate in our new home, there was no furniture yet, so we just grabbed a box for the table, and ordered some food. It's a good memory, years old," he added, looking a little sad as he swallowed a bite of chicken. "Mmm. I'm pretty good," he laughed.

I twirled my fork in the crisp mountain of rice on my plate, thoughtfully watching my friend. I had a question I'd been biting back, but since he'd mentioned it first, I hoped he was okay with it. "Elijah... look, you don't have to tell me since it's not my business... but what happened? When did you move here?"

A cold look came into Elijah's soft gray eyes, and I almost regretted bringing it up, until he spoke, voice calm. "When I was fourteen and Michelle was sixteen, my parents were hiking... and never came home." He hesitated, staring at the chicken on his plate, as if, for the first time, seeing it not as food, but as a dead animal, killed to be eaten. I flinched at the comparison he must be making.

"When the police found their bodies, they were bitten and ravaged. All of a sudden... I was an orphan. It's the strangest thing in the world, to suddenly be without the people you love most. To know you will never talk to them again... hear their voice." He stopped, and I felt shivers climb my spine. I hated seeing Elijah, usually so full of spirit and amusement, this unhappy. Clearly he had his own memories and demons that haunted him, too. "We lived in southern Washington back then, but we had an uncle up here that took us in, raised us until a year ago, when he passed away. It's just been me and Michelle since then... and we've managed just fine on our own."

I felt terrible for Elijah. He had been through so much, and I'd never taken a step back from my own issues to think about him. Feeling selfish and guilty, I reached over, and touched his hand.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

He looked at me for a long moment, then drew his hand away. "It's fine, really. It was years ago. And if it hadn't been for this... this time-travel thing, well, I would have never seen another purpose in life. And you, Renesmee," he said suddenly, taking me off guard by saying my full name. "You've become my one reason in life now. To help you, to get you home. Fulfill whatever deal the old man speaks of."

I looked down, not sure how I felt to be his only reason in life now. Had my situation really become that important to Elijah?

"Thanks for dinner," I sighed, getting up and leaving the room. Elijah watched me go, a little surprised, but didn't tell me to come back. I sensed he wanted to be alone, and I respected that. But the truth was, I wanted some alone time, too.

As I lay on Elijah's guest bed, I stared up at the ceiling, thinking. I almost wanted to go visit Jake again, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to be with the Cullens, my beloved family, but they barely knew me in this world. Trying to piece away this ball of sadness pressing down on my chest, I tried to focus on what I wanted most.

My parents.

_It's the strangest thing in the world, to suddenly be without the people you love most._

Feeling a new determination come over me, I sat up, and turned to the window. Visiting Edward was out of the question- I was still attempting to pry the memories of that kiss from my mind- but Bella. My mom. I needed to see her.

Out the window in seconds, I was on the grass, and felt the Forks wind rush over me. The wet nights here were very cool, and I enjoyed the refreshing blast of coldness as I stretched my muscles, and _ran_. I hadn't run like this in _ages_; it felt so wonderfully empowering to race through the shadows and tress. The wind snarled past as my feet carried me in distances no human could imagine. I listened to my heart-beat increase, rattling against the inside of my chest, as bone and muscle worked together to carry me across the ground as if I were flying.

I made it to Bella Swan's house- my house- within minutes.

I felt jittery, and tried to walk off the rush as I paced under Bella's window. Finally, I had relaxed enough, and I grabbed some small rocks, carefully pinning each between my thumb and index finger as I angled it at the window, and threw a perfect shot. It hit the glass with a bang subtle enough for her to hear and to keep Charlie sleeping peacefully.

There was a brief pause, and then there came a girl in the window's face. Bella. She stared at me, almost taking a double-take, and I gave a friendly little wave. Sure, this was weird, and it anyone saw me creep into her room like some perverted Romeo, yeah, they'd probably assume Abigail Bird and Bella Swan were a lesbian couple. But Bella knew about a lot of stuff now; she was going to have to accept the weird.

Finally, she inched the window open. "Abigail Bird? What- what are you doing?"

I smiled up at her. "Wondering if I could come up?" I asked cheerfully.

She stared down at me incredulously. "Do you realize how strange this is? It's nine at night!"

"Yeah. It's pretty strange. Then again, it's pretty strange that you say really big, weird words that belong in the eighteenth century."

Bella considered this. "Yeah, you have a point. Okay, I'll go sneak downstairs to the door-"

"No need," I cut across her, motioning for her to stand back from the window. She frowned, and stepped back. Smirking to myself, I easily launched up and grabbed the tree by her window, then swung and found myself standing perfectly on my feet in the middle of her room.

"Whoa," she said flatly, blinking.

I smiled politely, tucking a hand in my pocket. "Hello, Bella."

She looked very apprehensively at me, her eyes glittering, as she warily sat on the edge of her bed. It sagged slightly under the sudden weight. "Hi," she mumbled.

I knew something was wrong. Uncertainly, I put a hand in my pocket, and tossed my curly hair. "Alright, what's wrong?"

Bella stared at me, then spoke, voice shaky. "I know what you are."

I blinked. "Well that was surprisingly anticlimactic."

Her gaze hardened. "I'm not joking around. Abigail... you and the Cullens, you're all..." She hesitated. "Vampires."

The word was thrown into the air like a handful of dead leaves, and it fluttered down, gently, finally falling at my feet, where it sat down and looked up at me, shamefaced.

"Is it true?" Bella whispered.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my two first fingers. "Alright, Bella, look..."

"Edward does that same thing!" she suddenly said, shrill.

"What?"

"That thing with your nose," she muttered.

I blinked, then shook my head, taking a step towards her. "Bella, listen to me. You know our talk the other night, after I- I saved you? From those guys in the ally?"

"It was a parking-lot."

"I don't care. But do you remember what I said?"

Bella's lip trembled. "That you're a monster."

I nodded, feeling like a mother dealing with a terrified daughter who'd just figured out what sex is. "Why do you think we're... vampires?"

She took a step away from me, hand pointing towards her laptop and a stack of books on her table. "I researched. I... I read some things. Abigail, your skin is pale. You avoid sunlight. You don't eat. You're fast, and impossibly strong..." she said breathlessly, almost like she'd memorized these lines and was spewing them out of memory now.

I listened carefully. She'd finally put the pieces together. Now all I needed was for her and Edward to finally hook up, and I'd be all good. "I know it may seem... shocking. But I'm not good with those kind of things, and I'm gonna need you to skip past the freaking-out stage for now, okay?"

She blinked at me, shocked anyways. "You're not angry! I've discovered your secret. The one you've kept for years. How old are you, anyways? Who bit you? Why are you here? If you're a vampire, why is your skin warm, and not cold, like it should be?"

I shook my head quickly, unable to register all these questions. "Uhm, Bella, I need you to skip the 100-questions stage for now, too..."

"I can't just ignore these facts! Abigail, you're a legend! A vampire, for heaven's sake! I mean, holy crow!" Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, as she flapped her arms excitedly when she spoke. I stared at her, unamused, arms folded.

"Okay, two more things," I finally said, voice curt and business-like. "One... I don't know any high-schoolers who say "heaven's sake", so why don't you skip the 'name-in-vain' thing and say "God's sake". Secondly... don't... _ever_... say, 'Holy crow' again. Ev-er. Never, ever, _ever_."

She blinked, then shakily crossed her arms, nodding. "O- okay, sure."

I sighed, and walked over to her. This time, she stayed put, eying me uncertainly. "Bella, you were meant to discover the truth about us. Your destiny is intertwined with ours. For some reason, you- pale, antisocial, pre-vamp

Bella- were chosen to be a part of the Cullen family."

She seemed to choke. "What?"

I reached out and shook her. "Edward Cullen. Ed. Ward. Cull. En. You have to talk to him."

Bella began to shake her head swiftly, hair flying slightly from the violent shakes. "He's- he's like, a god. I can't- it's not-"

I sat her down roughly, glaring. "Isabella Marie Swan. Damn it, you are _going_ to fall in love with him!"

Her face went blank. "Excuse me?"

"Yes! Yes, you like him, right?"

I released her, and she stumbled back, rubbing her arm. "Well... yeah, but-"

"You want to kiss him, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You want him to be with you forever, right?"

"_Yes_, but-"

"Are you falling in love with him!"

"I _swear_ to God, if you cut me off one more time, I will _kick_ your rock-solid ass!" Bella shrieked, pointing a finger at me.

We were silent for a moment, and I laughed. "_That's_ what I'm talking about!" I punched her gently on the arm. She looked distracted, laughing nervously.

"Sorry. I don't now what came over me."

I shrugged it off.

"What I was trying to say... I like Edward, sure, but he's a vampire. He eats human blood." Sudden horror crossed her face. "You eat human blood!"

I rolled my eyes. Shoulda seen this one coming. "Bella, we're vegetarian vampires. We don't want to be the monsters legends tell us to be, and we eat animal blood. I've never even tasted human blood. But... the other thing,is that... I'm half-vampire."

Surprised and relief flickered over her face. "Oh. Well, how?"

I immediately decided to lie. "My mother was a vampire, and my father was a human. They made it work," I added.

"Oh. Cool."

"Yup."

We fell silent for a moment, each brooding their own thoughts. "Abigail... why are you so interested in... me, in Edward? Why does it matter to you?" Bella finally asked, softly.

I turned, gazing out the window. It was dark out, and drizzling just a little bit. "It matters to me... because I'm not from Forks. I don't belong here. I was sent here, to help. To change both of your destinies." Yeah, that was a pretty good answer.

She was awed into silence for a moment. "So you're here because you want to make sure I get with Edward... because it's meant to be?"

My body swung towards Bella, and I held her gaze a heartbeat before replying. "Bella," I said, voice trembling a bit, "the lion and the lamb must fall in love. You two are the most important people in my life, and I would do anything to get you together."

She blinked. "That's actually kinda weird. You're, like, a total stranger."

I smiled slightly. "I know."

Bella studied my expression, then crossed her arms and scuffed the heel of her foot on the floor thoughtfully. "You're sure this is meant to happen? It seems wrong. Like, a vampire and a human. It's forbidden love," she said simply.

Grinning this time, I made sure my teeth glowed in the faint light of her room. I was sure they looked like fangs. "Exactly."

* * *

**Funny. I don't usually listen to country, yet Carrie's "Undo It" is blasting from my speakers, and I'm enjoying it. Intriguing. I love listening to songs while writing(:**

On another note, has anyone seen the "Vampires Suck" trailer, the spoof by the guys who did stuff like "Date Movie"? I cant wait for it to come out, honestly, even though I love Twilight. Is this wrong? Ha.

Thanks for reading, loves. I'll update soon(:


	15. Lion and the Lamb

I stayed with Bella a long time after that. I answered her questions, and listened to her thoughts. We talked about everything- except for the few tiny details that I was from the future, and that I was her daughter.

I finally left around dawn, and when I finally struggled back in the window of the guest room and collapsed on the bed, I found myself exhausted. And I crashed.

I slept for a good twelve hours. My sleep wasn't dreamless this time; I saw flickering images of my parents, of a lion eating the head off a lamb, and of Elijah laughing at me, for some reason.

I actually was forced into the waking world eventually, when I heard a voice, and someone rudely shook my arm. Sleepily, I opened my eyes, and blurry images of Elijah swam before me.

"Nessie. Nessie, wake up. Bella's on the phone."

I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Who?" I slurred.

He rolled his eyes, shoving his cell phone towards me. "It's your _madre_."

Yawning again, I grabbed the silver, chipped phone from his hand, and held it to my ear. "Yeah?" My voice was low and full of sleep.

"Abigail!" She sounded breathless. "Hey! Look, this may be weird, but I had to call you. I know how you're... well, you were into me and Edward, right?"

I straightened, feeling my sleep waning, and listening closely. "Uh-huh."

She took a breath. "I... I dreamed about him last night, after you left. And today, when I sat next to him in biology again... we talked. About more than germs. And I mentioned the dream."

"Go on."

She hesitated then. "I- thought about last night. About what you said. The whole destiny... me and Edward... thing. And... well, I ended up talking to him a lot today. We even sat together at lunch. It's weird, how fast this is happening... but it feels so... right."

"And?" It was fairly amazing. I'd only spoken a total of six words in this conversation, but Bella went on like she hadn't noticed.

"And, I... I need to see you, talk to you in person."

I nodded out of habit, forgetting she couldn't see me. "Oh, uh, right. Yeah, okay. Where are you?"

"High school parking-lot."

Ah. That seemed to be a popular place.

"Okay, I'll have Elijah drive me there. Stay. There."

"Sure. Bye."

I ended the conversation (literally: I stabbed the red end button on Elijah's phone) and tossed it back to him. "Have Elijah drive you where?" Elijah inquired.

"School parking-lot. Something's up with her and Edward."

"That's good."

I yawned, and got up, stretching. He took a step back, watching through scrutinizing eyes. I sighed and glared at him. "What?"

"Where were you all of last night? I was worried."

I swallowed hard, thinking of my conversation with Elijah before I'd gone to see Bella. "I went over to Bella's house. We talked about... stuff."

I went over to a mirror, and began fixing myself up. I didn't need too much help; I always looked pretty good (all vanity aside). The sleep was all drained from my system, and I felt pumped. This was the day. This felt like the day the lion and the lamb would fall in love.

Elijah stalked after me as I abandoned the mirror and trotted into the hallway. "What kinda, _stuff_?"

We headed for the front door, and I gripped the handle, swinging it open easily. "About Eward, about me, I think God was even brought up at this one point," I said, only somewhat sarcastic, as I stopped for a brief moment and turned to look at Elijah. "How was your school day?" I'd slept through the whole day, and he must have just gotten home.

"Fine. There was a shock when Bella sat with Edward at lunch, though. Gossip, gossip, gossip."

I smirked and moved away from the door, approaching his truck. "And how's Michelle?"

"She's working. She doesn't like you much, by the way."

"Yeah?" I pulled the passenger door open, while he went around the grabbed his own door. We slipped into the seats, and he stabbed the key into the ignition. "Why's that?"

He chuckled as the car stammered to life, and we slammed our doors. "I told here you were an experiment in my time-traveling business, so she thinks I'm lying, and you're my pet hooker, or something."

I laughed out loud. "That's beautiful."

We backed out of the driveway, and began driving down to school. "So you excited? Bella and Edward, finally getting together?"

I nodded, but felt suddenly unhappy. If my parents were sorted out... that left the whole issue of me being stuck in the past. And how the hell could I ever figure that guy out? "Yeah. Excited."

He heard the despondent octave in my voice, and glanced over at me. "Come on, pussy cat. I know it's confusing, but we'll figure this out."

"Yeah, totally."

Elijah gave me a glare. "It's no easier for me than it is for you, so shut up. I'm trying to help you, but I'm not a god with all the answers. I'm a kid, like you."

It was my turn to glare. "I'm not a kid, _human_. I'm a vampire."

"Half vampire."

I growled low in my throat.

"Don't bite me," he whimpered, looking like a little kid about to get pimp-slapped by the school bully. I couldn't help it: I laughed, and fell back into the seat. Maybe he was right. We couldn't solve this problem by worrying and fighting, so I might as well relax.

"You're such a chick," I told him as the depressing building of Forks High School loomed before us in the bird-crapped windshield of his truck.

"Does it show?" he asked in a girly voice, batting his eyelashes. I resisted the urge to smack him, because I didn't want to snap his arm in half. Yeah, that might end badly. Really, I was just happy that last night seemed to be behind us, just like our fight a few days back- he was good at letting things go. I admired that. The guilt of his words still stung, when I thought about the story of his dead parents, and his dead uncle.

With a great heave, the truck pulled itself into the parking lot, and stalled before I hopped out, not waiting for Elijah to park. I saw Bella immediately: surrounded by some of the girls from school. From the looks on their faces,  
I could tell they were making her re-tell the story of the van accident again. Chuckling, I pushed forward and touched Bella's arm. Immediately, the air crackled as I felt power sweep through me. I could hear her thoughts immediately.  
_  
I wish they'd leave me alone- oh, hey, it's Abigail. She got here fast. I better say something. Wait she's touching my arm. Why-?_ I smiled softly and pulled my hand away as I glanced around the group of girls. "Sorry, but I've got to talk to Bella. Bye, girls," I purred.

They glowered and looked disappointed as they stalked off, and I shook my head after them. Bella stepped in front of my vision, looking paler than usual.

"Hey, Abigail. Okay- this sounds, weird, but..."

Something caught my eye suddenly.

Edward Cullen.

He was brushing past us, and stared at Bella before he had gone. Everything suddenly slowed as their eyes briefly met and then broke apart, and she bit her lip, scuffing her foot and crossing her arms. The cold, rainy air around us whispered softly in my ear. As I slowly turned, I saw Edward walking up the hillside, towards the forest. Something clicked.

"The meadow," I murmured, eyes widening. I'd heard the story a hundred times too much before, between both mom and dad. The forest, where Edward revealed his true nature, and they truly became... a couple. The lion and the lamb.

"What did you say?" Bella asked softly.

If nothing else, I knew one thing: Bella had to go up there.

"Follow him," I said in a low voice.

She blinked, looking to where Edward was disappearing, then back at me. "What?"

I grabbed her arms and steered her towards the hill, where it sloped away from the school, lined by bushes and trees, and where the wilderness began. "Follow Edward Cullen."

Bella held my gaze for a moment, then nodded briefly. She brushed past me, and slowly followed my father, her future husband, up the hill. They vanished into the forest, where, hopefully, things would go according to plan.

Elijah apparently had finally gotten the truck parked, and walked over to stand by my shoulder, staring at the forest. "Now what?" He squinted.

I smiled slightly. "Now... we follow them."

I took his hand, and quickly, sped across the grass, practically dragging the human after me. With my speed, we were in the forest within seconds. It was truly a beautiful place: dark, peaceful. Shaded and gloomy, but perfect. It was its own little world, and now I shared it with the lion and the lamb.

"Where did they go?" Elijah muttered, looking a little out-of-breath from the sudden leap.

"There," I murmured, eyes narrowed, as I searched the forest and saw them a ways off, in a small clearing. Bella was standing, frozen, and Edward was pacing around her, looking stricken and angry. "Come on."

"We're gonna spy on them?" Elijah balked.

"I _have_ to know if it turns out right!" I snapped, slipping into the weeds as I silently approached. Elijah followed a little more clumsily, but I knew neither my parents would notice. They were far too busy.

I came to a stop in the bushes a ways off from them. Everything was slowly brightening, as the sun make a brave peek out from behind the clouds. I stayed in the shadows, though, and never took my eyes off from my parents. Finally I could hear them.

"Vampire," Bella was whispering.

Edward closed his eyes, voice low and dangerous. "Are you afraid?"

I gazed at my mother's face. This was amazing. Like stealing someone's memory, or falling into a dream. I was experiencing my parents in their first moments together. It was a gift any child would want.

"No," she finally said, softly.

Edward said nothing, then opened his eyes. The hazel in them burned like gold, and his voice seethed as he whispered, "Then why don't you ask me the most basic question. What do we _eat_?" I saw bitterness and anger in his eyes. Suddenly, all the creepiness that he'd brought me over the past few days was forgiven: I think that part was done now, and we could move on. Now, I could feel for him, feel his regret that I felt, the shame and anger  
that came to me when I thought about the monster I am.

"I don't care," she breathed, slowly turning to him. "I _know_ you are a good person."

He shook his head. "You're a stranger to me, Bella. But I don't want to hurt you. Something... _about_ you..." He took a deep breath. "Intoxicates me."

She shivered. Wow. Brutal way to put it, Dad. "My dreams. My thoughts. I... I can't stop them. I _know_ that you are my... my..."

"Drug?" he whispered, laughing bitterly. "I'm wrong for you, Bella. I could... _kill _you."

She trembled, but just shook her head. "I trust you."

He stared, hazel eyes smoldering. "Don't."

They were quiet. Elijah and I watched, fascinated.

Suddenly Edward grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the woody clearing. "Come with me. You- need to see what I look like. In the sunlight." With that, he threw her on his back, and they became a blur as my father ran. Up the mountain, through the ferns and bushes and trees.

"That's pretty intense," Elijah said after a moment.

I shook my head. "It's amazing. Edward... somehow, finding out that I'm not right for him, has opened his eyes to Bella. It's perfect."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled. We started walking.

"My parents have told me this story for years," I said at last, rubbing my arm as I looked around. "Of meeting in the forest, and then this. And then the meadow."

"The meadow?"

I nodded, eyes shining. "Magic."

He scoffed. "Ha. Right."

I pushed him away, and he laughed, almost falling off the path and tumbling down. Catching himself, Elijah attempting to knock me aside (stupid move for a human). He was met with a severe pain in his hands, to which I laughed at.

"You deserved that," I told him.

We walked for a ways in silence, just listening to the forest and watching the rain gently fall. For once, I felt no hostility towards the wet drops. Forks was growing me; and I had begun to grow even fond of the weather.

"Dude, watch out!" Elijah hissed suddenly. I turned, and moved quickly as Edward and Bella came walking past, neither noticing us in the shadows. Edward looked like he was in pain, and Bella looked strained, but fascinated.

"Please. I trust you," Bella whispered.

They came to a stop, and Edward clenched his hands before slowly turning and facing her. His eyes burned, and he looked cold as he spoke. "I'm the world's most dangerous predator," he breathed, staring at her.

"Way to put it," Elijah remarked. I giggled and shoved him lower into the bushes, where we crouched.

"I don't care," Bella said quickly.

His eye searched hers. "I've killed people before, Bella."

Bella bit her lip and shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Elijah blinked. "She's gotta be kidding."

I grinned and kept watching, never taking my gaze off of my parents.

Slowly, Edward took a step towards Bella, voice low. "I want to kill you, Bella. I've never wanted a human's blood more in my entire life."

Silence.

"I know you won't hurt me," Bella said softly, brown eyes wide.

"Moron," Elijah scoffed.

I rolled my eyes as Edward slowly took her arm, and led her away. We watched, quiet, not daring to speak in case we broke the peace of the forest.

"That's amazing," I murmured.

"You just watched your parents fall in love," Elijah agreed, propping his head up with an arm and smirking. "How touching."

I sighed, putting my hands together. "You don't understand, stupid. I just saved my very existence." The lion and the lamb had realized they were terribly wrong, yet perfect, for each other. Hopefully, Edward would forget my existence completely and go on, dazzled by my pale, pre-vampire mom.

"Kudos," Elijah chuckled, clapping me on the back. "Now... the only problem facing you is... the whole time-travel thing."

I hesitated, then smiled, glancing over at him. "Yeah. But heck. If I can get a vampire and a pale chick to fall in love, I think I can tackle this thing pretty easily."

Elijah smiled back, and we crouched there for a moment, meeting each other's eyes.

"We should go," he said at last, smiling flickering.

I looked down. The day was over. Course, I'd spent most of it sleeping... I shook my head, knowing I should be grateful that Edward and Bella appeared to be a sealed deal. So that, even if I was stuck in the past... at least I'd exist.

* * *

**That chapter was fun to write. I sort of use Elijah as a way to spoof the seriousness of Edward and Bella's love... I mean, come on. If a dude says to you, "I want nothing more in the world right now than to kill you"... wouldn't you be freaked out? Nope, not Bella.**

**Speaking of Elijah, I've got a little secret about him, that I feel like sharing right now. I named him after this guy, Elijah, that I really liked when I started writing this story. Do you ever do that? Name a character after someone in your life? I leave little clues in all my stories(:**

Kiley34: Hey! Thank you so much for pointing that out. I'd love to claim I brilliantly changed it to match my story, yet I'm gonna have to admit it was a lowly author mistake. We're just human, after all. Thanks!(:****

Bloodsucker: Hi there! Thanks so much for all your reviews, I've never personally thanked you. And I cant find the trailer your talking about. It's driving me crazy! Care to show me the link? Thanks :D


	16. Dreaming of Flowers

When we got home, Michelle was there. She smiled tensely at me, then whispered something to Elijah, and they went to talk in the dining room. I sighed, and went out into the back.

I pressed against the screen door, and went out onto the back porch. Elijah had a small yard, full of grass constantly rained on, and a few crippled trees. I bent down, and sat on the steps leading to the grass, my hands clasped between my knees. It wasn't raining, and was growing dark; a warm wind blew towards me, playing with my hair for a moment.

As I glanced around the yard, I saw a small patch of flowers over in the corner. Frowning, I got up, and walked over to them. They were beautiful; I had never seen them before. Bloodred, and sprouting like two crescent moons holding hands, it was soft and smelled like velvet. Gently, I reached out, and stroked the palms, watching as silver droplets of rainwater dripped off of them.

There came foot-steps, then a creak, and finally a crack of the screen door as Elijah came out of the house, and onto the porch. Crouching by the flowers, I didn't look over at him, instead continuing to gaze at the beautiful flowers. Elijah sighed, crossing his arms, before heavily treading down the wood steps and across the yard to stand by me.

"I've never seen these flowers before," I said softly.

Elijah glanced down at them. I couldn't see his expression, but I heard it in his voice. "Me, either. I call them Bloodsuckers, actually. I guess they're, uh, native to Washington."

I smiled slightly. "Bloodsuckers. What a terrible name." I looked up at Elijah. "I think the name... Blood Diamonds suits them far better."

I stood up, and he smiled at me. Our faces were level for a second, each a reflection. "Blood Diamonds it is, then."

I held his smile for a moment, then crossed my arms. "What did Michelle want? I haven't seen her around at all lately."

He grimaced. "She's... been avoiding the house. She wants you out," he admitted quietly.

"What's her problem?" I murmured.

Elijah shrugged roughly. "Michelle doesn't trust strangers, even though you're my guest, but she can't make my decisions for me. You could say she won't be staying here for a few days."

I looked down. "Look, if I'm making things uncomfortable here, I can always find someplace else..."

"Nessie, don't be stupid. Where else is there that's safe?"

I smirked sadly. "I'm a half-vampire, Elijah Maley. I think I'll be okay anywhere."

He sighed. "It's done. Michelle's staying with some friends, and we'll be here. It's temporary. Only until you're... gone."

The word seemed rather unhappy coming from Elijah's throat. The thought of leaving was one I'd been _thinking_ of for days- ever since I'd gotten here, which felt like ages ago- but the true idea of actually being _gone_ was a hard one all of a sudden. I didn't want to leave Elijah. We'd become so close.

"When this is all over... and I'm back home... I'll miss you," I said quietly, smiling ruefully.

Elijah answered the smile, then it faded, and he looked down, seeming unable to say anything else. He suddenly bent down, and plucked a flower- a Blood Diamond- out of its throng, and laughed under his breath before handing it to me. "Here. Uh, these flowers last a long time... and I want you to keep it, to remember me by."

I held the beautiful flower gently in my grasp, and looked up at Elijah, a small smile curling the edge of my mouth. "Thanks."

He laughed nervously, taking a step back and turning around. "Let's go inside. I'm tired."

Holding the flower, I followed Elijah inside the house, out of the creeping darkness as night approached.

I sat in the meadow.

It was filled with glowing, beautiful light, like the air was caught on fire by the diamonds sprinkled in it. The warmth crept over me like a drug, and I lay back gently into the soft grass. In my hands, I held the flower Elijah had given me- the Blood Diamond- and I caressed it as my eyes slowly closed. Far off, I heard a piano playing, a low, mesmerizing tune that made me think of my parents.

"Renesmee?"

My eyes opened, and I sat up. There, standing before me, was a man. He was tall, and broad; with cropped blond hair and tired gray eyes, he gazed at me curiously, in awe, as if I were a ghost.

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

The man laughed, staring at me deeply as he kneeled down. "Don't you recognize me, Nessie?" Slowly, he reached out with hard, calloused hands, and took the flower from my much small, softer hands. I almost expected to see the delicate flower snap in his grasp, but he held it with surprising gentleness.

He drew the flower, and drank in its smell. His eyes opened, and a small smile played over his lips. I gasped suddenly. Those eyes...

"Elijah?"

His smile froze, yet his eyes lit up, like two separate points of light in the night sky. "Yes."

He moved, and sat next to me. I stared at the man, unable to understand. Where had my young, lovable Elijah gone? Here was he, yet older, sadder... with a certain weariness I couldn't understand.

"Why are you older, Elijah?" I breathed.

He played with the flower for a moment, not looking at me. "I'm not older. It's me. But this is a vision, Ness. Something shown to you of the future."

I gazed at him. "What do you mean?"

Elijah finally turned his gray eyes to stare into mine. "It's a future you could have, if you choose."

I shook my head, slowly, firmly. "Elijah, you're making no sense."

He chuckled sadly. "Ah, sense. The mind. What sense do you want me to make, Nessie? What do you want me to say?"

I struggled to answer. "I want you to tell me what's going on."

Elijah hesitated, then dropped the flower, and turned to face me. "This is what would have happened, Nessie, if you'd chosen me."

I drew away. "_What_?" I whispered.

Elijah sighed, and recoiled, picking up the flower, and gazing at it for a moment before handing it gently back to me. I took the velvet red in my hand, and looked up, his eyes searching mine earnestly. "You'll understand soon, Renesmee."

My eyes opened.

"Elijah," I whispered, sitting up quickly and looking around. I was in my bed, in the guest room. Outside, rain was pattering furiously against the window, and I heard a faint rumble of thunder far off. Sighing, I slowly got up out of bed, and walked over to the window silently, gazing out thoughtfully towards the darkness.

What had my dream meant?

I looked over my shoulder, at the table by the bed. There, in a cold vase of water, sat my flower.

* * *  
Over the next few days, the gossip of Edward dating newbie Bella spread across Forks swiftly. Everyone was startled by it, yet accepting, and as the news grew old, so did the new couple. They became just another topic in dying conversation.

I spent the majority of my time at the library, reading books on science and time. It did me no good, but I learned a great deal; and sometimes, when life reaches the overwhelming point, a book is sometimes the perfect thing to use as an escape.

Michelle was absent, too. I don't know why she disliked me, but she did, and was always gone; therefore, Elijah's older sister was one less complication in my life in Forks.

It rained nearly every day, but I made sure to not spend too much time at the house. Elijah had to go to school, and I didn't want to be stuck at his place, alone with the pocket watch, the evil, beautiful toy I didn't understand.

And there was no sign of the old man, either, which puzzled me, as well as frustrated me.

As for my parents... I made sure to steer clear of Edward as much as possible, not wanting him to ask more questions I couldn't answer, but I did see Bella a lot- that is, when she wasn't hanging out with the other vampires.

"About three things I am absolutely positive. First, Edward is a vampire. Second, there is a part of him, and I don't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsts for my blood. And third, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

"Unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him," I silently mouthed along with her recited words. I was in her bedroom: ever since she and Edward had hooked up, she and I had become something like BFFs. Being friends with Bella meant a lot of time staring out the window and reading old books like Romeo and Juliet. And more recently, reciting words too big for her mouth that didn't belong in this time period.

But heck, I had to love her.

"I think that time was the best," Bella commented as she went to sit on her bed. I sat at her desk, hand propping up my head, as I absentmindedly doodled on some stray scraps of paper around her computer.

"Me too," I agreed, sighing and rolling the chair around to look at her. She looked good, for the first time in, well, awhile: not so sickly pale, her cheeks a little flushed with color. Her long hair didn't just fall limply around her face: it curled and had volume. And she actually smiled. She looked better like that. I knew how happy Edward made her, and it made me smile just a little bit. It made me forgive her just a little bit about her long, cheesy words, strung together in sentences that belonged on the back of a best-selling romance book, not falling from her lips. But not totally.

"Bella!"

I chuckled. Good old Charlie. Best grandpa in the world.

My mom walked quickly across the room and opened her door, calling down the stairs. "Yeah, Dad?"

"The Maley boy is here to pick up Abigail." Charlie assumed I was a new friend from school, and though he clearly thought I looked a lot like the Cullen clan, kept his mouth shut and put on a smile for me. Little did he know I was the daughter of his own kid.

"Great," I chuckled, getting up from the swirling chair. I didn't hate spending time with Bella, but I needed to talk to Elijah, to focus on getting me home. I might be rid of the problem of my father, intent on unknowingly committing incest, but I was still stuck in the wrong time, and I didn't know how many more sessions of "unconditionally and irrevocably" I could take before I cracked.

"Bye, Bella," I said with a smile, waving to her. "Tell Edward I say hi," I added with a smirk.

She nodded and waved. "See you later."

I quickly made my way down the stairs and to the front door. I could see Elijah's old truck sitting in the street. Smiling, I reached to open the door, when Charlie appeared, apparently ready to say bye.

"Take care, Abigail," he said, nodding politely.

I smiled. "See you, pops," I replied, the last bit sorta slipping out. I blinked, realizing my mistake, then decided to just duck out and hope he'd already forgotten what I'd called him. The door shut. Charlie blinked, frowning after me as he touched his hair.

"Do I really look that old?" he mused, looking a little worried as he went to find a mirror.

* * *

**I love Charlie(: Thanks for the feedback, guys. Too bad I can't throw a big thank-you party at the Cullen's home for all of you, because you all totally deserve it ;)**


	17. Blue Bandana

"Hey," I said as I opened the side door of the truck, opening it and slamming the rust after me as I slipped in. Elijah was texting someone as I got in, and he yanked the car into gear as he prepared to drive away, saying nothing.

"A _hi_ would be friendly," I scolded him, frowning, as I reached over. In a blink, the phone was gone from his hand, and he was texting blank air. Elijah blinked, taking a moment to realize what I'd done. "And no texting while driving."

"Whatever, _Mom_," he grumbled, grabbing the shift and kicking the car forward.

"Thanks for picking me up," I added. "I didn't want Charlie to drive me home. That would've been weird."

"You know what would have been even weirder," Elijah said, voice playfully serious, "would have been the fact he would have had to drop you off at my house. Which would have raised some awkward questions."

I laughed. "Right. Okay, look. Elijah, we've got to talk. We have to... take a look at the watch," I added, voice cracking a bit.

Elijah frowned, staring at the road. "I don't want another episode of you time-traveling. It's random, and next time, you might not be so lucky as to end up in the same spot. It takes time to perfect the power of the watch," he went on.

I sighed. "You sound so smart."

He pulled his mouth into a grin. "Pretty deceiving, huh?"

"Whatever you say, chuck," I said, looking out the window. I'd realized we were not, in fact, driving back to town, but instead away, towards the forest. "Where are we going?"

"The back-seat driver doesn't get to ask any questions."

"I'm not in the back-seat, in case you haven't noticed," I retorted, staring at him. "Elijah, we can't fool around. I've... I've got to..." My voice trailed off. I had no idea what I had to do. I didn't understand what was going on, anyways.

"I figured I needed to steal you away, get some time to you by myself," Elijah went on, grinning. "I mean, first your creepy father was taking up all your time, then Bella. Now I want you to myself."

I shifted in the seat, staring at him. He made it sound like I was a new toy he wanted to try out. "I don't think this is..."

"Legal?" Elijah barked a laugh. "If _Edward_ can make out with you and not get in trouble with the cops, I think _I _can steal you away for an hour."

"Shut up," I growled. "He has no idea I'm related to him."

"Thanks to me," Elijah smirked.

I looked at him. "How _did_ you keep him from hearing your thoughts?"

Elijah cracked his knuckles, looking very full of himself for a moment. "Let's just say I've perfected the ability to keep my thoughts completely loose, empty, and innocent. Ever since I started getting trained by the old man and learned about the Cullen's little parlor tricks, I've found ways to avoid them."

I considered that, then shrugged, and another thought came into my head as we pulled farther into the forest. "When do you think we'll see the old man again, Elijah?"

He sobered for a moment, shrugging. "No idea. He comes and goes as he pleases."

The car rattled to a stop under the green canopy of wet trees, and I watched as Elijah silently got out, slamming the door after him. Sighing, I followed suit, wondering what he had up his sleeve. If he tried to pull another trick- like the cardboard-box dinner...

"Elijah, what are we doing up here, anyways? I've got to get back," I called as he began treading into the forest.

He didn't even stop as he replied. "What, you have to go read some more books on time-travel? Come on, Ness, let's go."

I stiffened. _Ness. _That's the same thing the Elijah in my dream had called me.

I finally caught up to him, and we walked in silence. I admired the beauty of the forest, the darkness, the curling trees shivering with power as they escaped the ground. It wasn't raining, actually; it almost looked sunny out. Shocker.

"Stay here," he said suddenly.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Elijah-"

"Hey," he barked, shooting me a mock warning-glance before turning tail and slipping a ways ahead of me. "It's a surprise. Just don't look!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm scared now," I muttered.

There was a stomping, and Elijah was walking back towards me, expression calm as he approached with a blue bandanna, probably a blindfold.

"No," I said flatly. "I won't let you put that on me."

Chuckling, Elijah handed it to me. "Fine. Put it on yourself, milady."

I stared at him. "How do I not know you're going to lead me off and ditch me?"

Elijah scoffed, and stabbed the bandanna at me again. I hesitated, then took it, and tied it around my eyes, so I saw nothing but blue fabric.

"Now what?" I growled.

I felt Elijah's hand touch my shoulder as he roughly guided me forward. "Come on. Let's go. I won't let you trip," he added.

"God forbid."

We walked a ways, Elijah steering the blind half-vampire, and he said nothing. At last, we came to a stop. To my surprise, the air was fresher, crisper, and I heard the powerful rushing of a river.

"Are you trying to push me into a river?" I inquired dryly.

He laughed. "No, not at all." I felt his hand at the back of my head, and the bandanna fell around my neck. My eyes widened, and I gasped.

Elijah and I were standing on the edge of a rocky ledge. It stooped gently, colored by rocks and grass, into a river, wide and rushing, the water bubbling and snarling as it galloped by. It was beautiful; I had not known this place was here in the forest.

"It's amazing," I breathed.

Elijah cracked a smile. "Et regarder la beaute du ciel, la foret... la femme."

I looked across at him, the wind blowing my hair, and I scoffed. "You speak French?"

He laughed. "Enough to impress the ladies. They say French is the most romantic language on Earth."

I nodded. "And they say that men who try to use French solely for attracting does are complete _connards_."

Elijah shook his head. "I'm sure if I knew more French I'd be offended right now."

Smiling, I turned back to gaze at the breath-taking beauty of the landscape around us. Who knew Forks hid such awe? "It's amazing, though."

He smirked. "I knew you'd like it. That's why I wanted to show you. I've known about this place a long time... I come here when I'm lonely, or sad," he admitted sheepishly.

I smiled slightly, gazing out at the horizon. There were dark clouds forming, and I guessed a storm was coming. I thought I even saw a faint flash of lightning in the distance. Suddenly, from far-off, I heard a huge_ crack_, almost like thunder.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That crack!"

"What crack?"

"Never mind," I snapped.

We were quiet for a moment. "Nessie..." he finally said, uncertain, when suddenly his cell-phone went off. He gritted his teeth, and grabbed it from his pocket, fleetingly looking at the number. "Ah, here's a surprise," he muttered, lifting the cell to his ear. "What do you want?"

I narrowed my eyes, wondering who was on the phone. There was a silence as Elijah listened, and his eyes widened. "Yes, we're coming. We'll be there soon as possible." He snapped the phone shut and turned to me, earlier amusement completely gone.

"What is it?" I asked breathlessly.

"It was Edward," Elijah said, voice grim. "He says there's new vampires in the area... and they want Bella."

* * *

**Google might just be the most amazing thing in the world. Otherwise, I would have had no idea as to writing French. I never did get around to taking French (I'm a Spanish class-taker lol), so I used a simple English to French translator to get what Nessie and Elijah said in French. What it should mean is, "And look at the beauty of the sky, the forest... the woman." And Nessie promptly replies, "Idiot." For those Frenchies out there, kindly tell me if I was accurate... I mean, who needs to _learn _French when you can simply _Google _it? =)**

**"From the guys who couldn't sit through another vampire movie..." Haha! Can't wait for Vampires Suck to hit theaters tomorrow! Finally, a Twilight spoof even we Twilight fans can enjoy(:**


	18. In the House

We skirted into the drive-way, and even before the truck had been turned off, I was up and leapt from the seat, running towards the door. We were at Elijah's, and Edward was inside, with Bella and the rest of the Cullens. I swung the door aside, Elijah following suit, and found them in the living-room.

"Edward," I hissed, staring at him. He was by Bella, holding her hand, his expression cold.

"What's going on?" Elijah demanded.

I quickly took in the group; Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle were missing. "Where are the others?"

Edward took a step towards me, dragging Bella with him. She looked terrified.

"Bella was playing baseball with my family, when three strangers approached us. James, Victoria, and Laurent, three vampires that have their own coven. They aren't like us. They drink human blood. And the one, James, realized Bella is a human... and now he's on a hunt."

"No," I whispered, feeling myself pale. I knew this story. I'd been told it so many times, I could recite it myself. On her first date with Edward, my mom went to play baseball with the family, as it was a favorite old pastime of theirs... but it ended terribly. The hunter... the fight... Victoria...!

"What, he wants to eat Bella now?" Elijah asked scathingly.

"Yes," Alice said quickly, moving to stand in front of Elijah. Jasper followed her, standing taut, his eyes flashing. "I've seen... he's so thirsty..."

"Why would you come to us?" Elijah growled. "We're not part of your family."

"But Abigail is our friend, and she can help," Jasper said quietly.

"What can I do?" I breathed. And then it hit me.

I could change history.

Bella got bit that night, by James. She had been seriously injured. Her relationship with Charlie and Edward had been threatened. Maybe... maybe I could change all that, for the better. If I was careful, this could work out. I was so stupid; how could I have forgotten about James? Just because I was in the past didn't mean I changed his coming.

"Edward, listen to me," I growled. His golden eyes flashed at me. "Bella needs to be left here. I can protect her, and you need to create a fake trail. After we divert James, we can drive her far away from here. But for now, it would be dangerous to move her."

"She's right," Alice murmured.

"We can't get involved! It's- it's not our fight! You could get hurt, Ne- Abigail," Elijah snarled. I flinched, startled by the strength in his voice. I hated this side of Elijah, the anger and darkness.

"Abigail, that can't work. She needs more protection," Edward murmured.

Bella, who'd been locked in place this whole time, saying nothing, suddenly stuttered. "Ed- Edward. No. Listen. I refuse to get anyone in trouble."

"I don't care," I told her strongly. "I _will_ protect you."

Elijah swore in defeat, and Jasper and Alice nodded. Edward looked away, then took a step towards me. We were quiet for a moment, our eyes locked, and I resisted shivering under his smoldering gold eyes. "It's my fault this is happening," he said quietly. "Bella is in danger because of me. I admire your willingness to help, Abigail Bird, but it's selfish of me. I shouldn't drag you into this. Elijah's right. It's _our_ fight," he growled.

I shook my head. "Edward, listen to me. Bella is important, and you can't do this alone." I paused, and took a shaky breath. "I'll help you."

He stared at me for a moment longer, then nodded. "Thank you," he sighed, and then swung around to face his siblings. "The others have already gone to find Laurent and find if there's any way to stop James from hunting, but that's pointless now. He's out there right now. We'll make a scent trail with her clothes."

"Lead James away for the moment," I agreed quietly.

"And when he's far enough away..." Jasper went on.

"You take Bella and get her far from here, where she'll be safe until we put James to an end," Alice finished.

There was a silence, and then Edward nodded, looking a little distraught. "It's done. Abigail, you're strong. You can protect her if he comes here, which hopefully he won't, because our trail will lead him off."

"Exactly," I murmured.

Bella trembled, and shook her head. "I don't believe this. It's my fault you are in danger now. I can't live with this."

I went over to her, and touched her arm, meeting her gaze firmly. I wanted her to draw strength from my gaze, so she could know everything would be fine. I'd make sure of that. "You were right to come to me. I can make sure you're safe, and, frankly, I don't give a damn if I'm in danger. Danger's my middle name," I grinned.

"Hell, yeah," Jasper agreed, looking excited at the prospect of a fight.

"Fine. Edward, we must leave now, and begin the trail," Alice urged her brother, taking Jasper's hand as they began moving from the room.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, and nodded. "I'll be right there, sister."

Sensing he wanted a second alone with Bella, I turned to Elijah, who'd remained silent for the past two minutes, and dragged him into the hallway, where everyone had some privacy.

"You idiot," Elijah grumbled.

"I'm a vampire. Nothing can hurt me," I snarled. "If James comes here, I'll show him _never _to mess with my family again."

"You're just a half-vampire! You're not _indestructible_, Nessie! What if you get hurt? Then you die here, and never go home! How's _that _for screwing up time?" Elijah spat.

I stared at him coldly. "I don't care. Bella and Edward are my parents, and I won't let either of them get hurt."

Elijah shook his head, eyes glittering. "Fine."

I turned, and heard quiet voices coming from the living-room; I quickly realized it was Edward and Bella.

"I love you so much," he was murmuring. "I'm so sorry this has happened. I feel terrible."

"I feel even worse," Bella whispered, voice shaky. "I wish... I wish things are different. But I trust Abigail. She'll take care of me. I'm just terrified for _you_."

Edward chuckled bitterly. "I'm a vampire, love. Why on earth are you scared for me?" There was a brief silence, and I heard a kiss. I smiled sadly to myself, feeling torn between joy at their love (_finally!_) and the terrible situation we were in.

I cleared my throat, and stepped into the room; Edward gazed up at me, and so did Bella, her brown eyes wide. Elijah stayed in the shadows. Edward gave Bella one last long look before moving to me, and touching my shoulder.

"I'm giving you what is most precious to me in the entire world. I know you can protect her," he said quietly.

I searched his gaze, feeling quaky inside. I wished this wasn't happening; suddenly, my parents, the ones supposed to always protect and comfort me, were the ones in danger. And I had to help them. It was hard, and I wished more than anything that I could have my real parents back.

"I'll do my best. Good luck," I murmured.

"Thank you," he said, two simple words, yet pronounced with such burning intensity, I felt like someone had kicked the breath out of me. He disappeared then, and I heard a car outside; the Cullens were gone, zooming away in their car, to find James and distract him from the prey: my mother.

"Abigail. I'm so scared," Bella whispered.

I went over to her, and hugged her, pressing my face into her long hair, drinking in her familiar scent. "It's okay. They'll be fine."

"You don't know that," she said, voice jagged.

I heard foot-steps, and knew it was Elijah moving away, probably going upstairs, to be alone. I felt a brief flash of spite towards him for being so... wrong, in this time.

I moved away from Bella. "Come on. Stay by me."

Time passed quickly. I was sitting with Bella on the couch, her trembling, mortal body wrapped in my grasp, and I focused on everything. Every scent, every little noise, every sight. I had to be aware of everything if I were to protect Bella.

Suddenly, there was a shout and thud, like a body hitting the floor, from upstairs. Bella and I both jumped, and we looked up. My heart began racing, and I swallowed hard.

"What was that?" Bella breathed.

"I don't know," I growled, slowly getting up. "Stay here!"

I was at the stairs, and ran up them quickly. In no time, I was upstairs, and I went directly to the room I'd heard the noises from. My heart was thudding in my ears, and I felt dizzy and detached, like I was watching a movie, instead of my life.

I stared in horror at the last door in the hallway. It was open, and there were marks on it, like nails had dragged across it. Growling low in my throat, I stepped into the dark room, eyes flashing. "Elijah!"

"Hello, princess."

There was a laugh, low and mocking, and suddenly, a body swept past me, fast and strong, and I gasped, stumbling.

"Re- Renesmee-"

I gasped, clawing into the room and flipping the light on. There, on the floor, was Elijah. He was gasping and writhing, his body twisting and moving in ways that shouldn't be possible.

"Elijah!" I cried, falling down to crouch over him. His eyes were wide and flickering madly, and he groaned, wailing, clutching at his arm.

"It burns. It- it burns!" he snarled.

Shakily, I gasped, and looked at his wrist.  
_  
There was a crescent-moon shape there, small and perfect, gleaming with scarlet drops of his blood. _

"No!" I screamed. "James!"

"He- he's in the- house!" Elijah gasped.

* * *

**One of my most favorite chapters to write. I hope this cliffhanger doesn't kill you! Anyways, in one of the earliest drafts of this story, I had a much shorter, much more angsty ending I felt wasn't right for the story. I kept writing, until I realized I should include the James fight, to make it more finished. But, naturally, add a little twist of my own(: Will Elijah become a vampire now? Keep an eye our for an update, and you''ll find out.  
**


	19. James

His body snapping and bending wildly as he shook his wrist, crying out in pain, Elijah cried, "Renesmee, help! My- my wrist-!"

"He bit you," I breathed, feeling the world double and collapse in on me. James was in the house. Elijah was bitten. Bella was downstairs alone. Bella! I couldn't leave her, but I couldn't leave Elijah, he needed help, and fast. He couldn't become a vampire!

"Elijah, I'm so sorry-" I whispered, and disappeared. Bella was important right now. I had to see if-

A scream rang through the walls.

"James!" I snarled, leaping down the stairs and coming to a stop right in front of a tall, muscular vampire with his blond hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

"Princess," he laughed. I stared in horror at Bella, who was in his grasp, squirming and crying, his hand over her mouth.

"Let her go," I whispered, voice furious.

James glanced down at Bella, and chuckled, looking back at me. His eyes were dark, dark as night, with flecks of red in them, like blood-drops. "What is this, a new addition to the Cullen vampires? I'm happy to meet you," he grinned, teeth glinting.

I had no time for this. Elijah was upstairs, poison spreading through his body, and Bella was being held by a deadly killer. "Now!" I snarled, leaping at him.

James laughed and tossed Bella aside- she screamed as she hit the floor with a painful crack. "You vampires are amazing. You really thought I'd fall for the whole plan of following her scent? It was clear she was not with beloved Edward. This is remarkably easy- two humans, one vampire. An easy fight," he chuckled.

"Oh, really?" I hissed. I jumped at him, and the fight began.

It was a blur; a dance, slow and dangerous. We became animals, eclipsed by the vampires raging inside us, and fought like beasts of myth. I swung, he jumped; I ripped, he bit. A swirl of action and pain, I fought hard, thinking of all the techniques Jasper had taught me over the years.

I was completely lost in my monster, and as I fought, I was recoiled from the reality, from the world, and only saw James, the opponent: I had to kill him. It was simple as that. No laws, no sins, only the duty to serve and a fate to finish.

As I snarled and fought, James managed to knock me away, and laugh at me as he stood over my body. "Now this is interesting. You're a vampire, yet you have blood pulsing in your veins. This makes you more... mortal, yes?" he chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "Beautiful."

"Abigail!" Bella cried. She was crouched, watching in horror as the house became broken and smashed from our fight, watching as the two vampires battled. Everything was trashed, and I hadn't felt this exhausted, this painful, in years.

"Stay away!" I croaked.

James grinned at me. "Now let me see... have you forgotten about your friend upstairs? I imagine he's in a great deal of pain right now," he reminded me coldly.

I trembled. _Elijah._ "Never," I spat.

"Well... it's been lovely talking with you, my dear. But I'm here for one thing, and one thing only..." He looked past me, and at Bella, who was watching us, transfixed in mingling horror and fascination.

"You won't touch her!" I roared, getting up and throwing myself at James.

Suddenly, there were snarls from all around, and James and I fell back, watching Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme... they all came. They smashed into the house, looking furious, and frightening as ever.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

The battle that followed was brief and painless: James saw the overwhelming numbers, and knew he had lost. He backed up, snarling, but Edward and Alice reached him first. Esme went over to Bella, scooping her into her arms and taking her out of the room. I was in a haze; everything was going so slowly, it was all in mute. I only saw color, and felt pain from my fight with James.

"Abigail. Abigail, where is Elijah?" Carlisle's voice came through the thick of my throbbing head. I looked ahead of me, vision blurry, and felt fear grip me. He was still upstairs. His time was almost up.

I ran upstairs as the Cullen siblings dealt with James, and threw myself into the room, staring at the floor. Elijah was there, passed out, his whole body twitching and bloody.

"He was bitten," I gasped.

Carlisle, who'd followed me, looked on in quiet horror, and grim accepting. "There is nothing we can do," he said quietly. "How long has it been?"

I panted, chest heaving, my ears ringing. "Not long!"

"Abigail, he is too far gone-"

"No!" I snarled. "There is another way!"

Carlisle gazed at me. "What?"

"I must take out the poison. I can drink it," I whispered.

My grandfather shook his head, gaze hard. "You are a vampire. Once you start, it's impossible to stop. You could kill him!"

"I have to try," I whispered, turning and falling to my knees beside Elijah's crumpled body. I felt so guilty, so unhappy... this was all my fault. If he died, if he became... I shuddered. No.

Gently, I reached down to the bite, and pressed my mouth over his wrist.

And I bit down.

* * *

**I feel terribly evil sometimes. I apologize it took me a bit longer than usual to update. Life is busy as hell, and I don't have much time to write. Thanks for reading though!(:**


	20. Skipping Stones

I held the smooth stone in my hand for a moment before aiming it carefully, and letting it loose. I watched as the rock skipped across the crystal face of the water, disturbing it and making little sparks of silver flash into the air.

"One, two, three... four," I counted, smiling to myself as the stone finally dunked, slipping into the cold water of the creek to stay for years, until it would be noticed and unburied by another stranger eager to skip stones.

I was crouched by a small creek behind Elijah's place, a little ways into the woods. It was a day and a half since the struggle with James. I'd spent most of it alone, making sure to not get too close to anybody. Elijah was alive, and perfectly fine, currently in the hospital, resting. Bella was fine.  
James was dead. Elijah's house- or at least, his living-room- was ruined. Everything had happened quickly, and ended as fast as it had started.

I had tasted Elijah's blood. It had been hard to stop, but I'd stopped, because I knew I wanted him alive far more than I wanted his blood. But I couldn't look at Elijah.

I glanced around. It was dusk, and for once, not rainy at all, but cool and relaxed outside. The forest was pretty up here, with signs of fall coming, and the creek was beautiful to watch. Skipping stones was always a great way to pass time, anyways.

But I wasn't just here to pass time. I was meeting someone here.

There came footsteps from behind me, ruffling in the leaves and shrubbery. Crouching on the bank of the creek, gazing out at the cold water, I didn't turn to greet my visitor. He spoke first.

"You were expecting me, Nessie?"

I sighed, and closed my eyes briefly before standing up, and putting a hand in my jean's pocket as I turned to face the old man. "Yes, actually."

He looked exactly the same since I'd last seen him. Hands in his pockets, old eyes peering over his thick glasses, the wrinkles on his face like crumpled paper.

"Do you understand why I'm here, Renesmee?"

I stared coolly at him. "You have a story to tell me, don't you?"

He smiled slightly. "That's right," he murmured, walking towards me until we stood on the soft ground of the creek's bank. We stood there, gazing out at the glittering water for a moment.

"I had a dream. About Elijah... except he was older. And he told me... "this is what could have happened, if you'd chosen me". What the hell kind of sentence is _that_?"

The old man shook his head. "Not a sentence at all, but a riddle. He's telling you everything you've been begging to know about since you got here, and yet you're not listening."

I stared at him, beginning to shake with anger. "Alright. Look at me. I've had to ward off a father unknowingly intent on committing incest, deal with my pale, hormone-driven pre-vamp mom, kick a vampire's ass, and suck the blood out of my best friend. _So_, I'm sure as hell not in the mood to deal with you."

He smiled briefly. "And yet here I am."

I looked away. "I don't know how much time I have left here."

"The watch will let you know when time is up," he responded simply.

I stared at him, frustrated. "What's that supposed to mean, grandpa?"

He glanced over at me, eyes cool. "It means, you shouldn't underestimate me. There's a lot more to this than you know."

"Exactly," I sang. "And it would really be _swell_ if you could help me out on that. And besides, I don't underestimate you, old man."

He smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "So you'd agree that I could skip a stone farther than you?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm the best stone-skipper here. You're dreaming."

The old man shook his head, a half cough, half chuckle, as he began walking away. I sighed and followed him.

"I don't even know your name, old man!"

He smiled sadly. Glancing around, he at last spoke, in his rough, weary voice. "Names matter not, Renesmee."

I locked my jaw, staring at him through eyes that were done with lies. "It matters to me."

The old man shook his head, and then bent down, taking a small, smooth stone in his soft old hands, the perfect choice for stone-skipping, and looked out at the creek, aiming the stone briefly before letting it go. I watched as it skipped. One, two, three, four... five.

Eyes wide, I looked over at the old man, who smiled, if not a little smugly. "Never underestimate. Never assume. There are many things in this world that you could understand... if you just _listened_."

I swallowed hard. "I'm listening."

The old man studied me for a long heart-beat, undecided. Coming to a decision, eyes serious, he offered a crooked smile. "You are ready, Renesmee."

I frowned. "Ready for what?" I murmured.

Voice strong, yet somehow pleased, "For a story."

* * *

"Hey, pussy-cat."

Elijah was in the door-frame of the guest-room. I looked up, startled.

"Elijah? They released you?"

He shrugged. "What can I say. My charm gave them no choice."

I smiled uncomfortably, slipping the watch I'd been toying with into my pocket. "That's great. How do you feel?" I murmured, getting up from the desk and moving over to him.

"Well... pretty good, actually. Considering you sucked my blood out the other day," he quipped.

I gave him an exasperated look, and took his arm in my grasp, flipping it over to gaze at the small crescent-moon scar on his wrist. My fingers brushed over it, and it was a few degrees colder than the rest of his skin. It was the bite Bella was supposed to have, not Elijah.

"I feel terrible about this," I breathed.

Elijah smiled lopsidedly. "Don't feel too bad. I don't think it's scary that you bit me. I think it's... sexy," he decided.

I rolled my eyes, dropping his arm. "Really now?"

"Really now."

I sighed, and draped my hands over him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm glad that's all over. I... I really missed you."

"You too," he said fondly, touching a hand to my cheek when we pulled away. "Why didn't you come visit me, you jerk?"

"I just... couldn't."

He shrugged. "Well, okay then."

Sighing, I turned, and glanced down the hallway. The house had been pretty smashed in from the fight, but we'd called in some private workers to rebuild the living-room, and it was coming along quite nicely. They'd quit for today, but would be back soon. Carlisle had kindly offered to pay for it.

"Michelle's going crazy. She blames you for this whole mess, yet still refuses to come home."

I shook my head, smiling. "Let her be crazy. I don't care."

Elijah agreed, and broke away to the kitchen, to warm up some food. He claimed he was starving, and that the food at the hospital had been dreadful. "So what have you been up to all day?"

I leaned against the counter in the kitchen, watching him stab the numbers into the microwave. "Oh... nothing much."

He heard a strange note in my voice, and stopped dead, turning to look at me. "The old man visited again, didn't he?"

I flinched just slightly, and pursed my lips. "Maybe."

Elijah dropped the food he was making and walked over to me, staring into my eyes. "Nessie, what did he say? What's wrong?"

I shrugged away, shaking my head. "Nothing. He acted like he was going to tell me something, then opted out, and disappeared. The ass," I growled.

He frowned. "You sure?"

I glared openly now. "Why would I lie to you?"

Elijah put up his hands like a criminal might when a cop aims a gun at him. "Sorry, sorry, just asking." He returned to heating up his food, and I hesitated before slipping away, back to the guest room, where I shut and locked the door.

* * *

I got a call later from Bella.

"Hey, Abigail," she said, sounding happy.

"Hey, Bella," I sighed into the phone.

"Look, I was wondering. Edward is basically making me go to the prom this year- I know, stupid- but it's hard to deny him anything. And I wouldn't want to go alone. I think it would be okay to, uh, double-date. I mean, it was Edward's idea..."

I frowned into the phone. "You mean, like you go with Edward, and I go with-"

"With Elijah, yeah."

Silence. I gazed out the window, at the gray wetness, and knew that wasn't a good idea. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"You okay, Abigail?" Bella asked quietly after a moment.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, great. I'm just tired... and since the thing with James... it's been hard," I lied. Yes, James was some of it. But not all of it.

"I know. I understand," she told me seriously. "But I think a dance would be a great place to unravel, and... I dunno, have fun. Put this behind us. Celebrate things," she added with a giggle, and I knew she meant Edward.

She sounded really chipper, and happy, for once. I was glad for her. Edward was the best thing that ever happened to Bella Swan, period. "Well,  
I'll see. Thanks for asking. I'll see you guys soon."

"Oh, okay. Bye, Abby."

Abby. My name.

"Bye."

* * *

**I can't apologize enough for taking such a long time to update. My excuse? A hella lot has been going on, and trust me, I pull all the emphasis known to man-kind when saying "hella lot". Basically? I have had no time to sit and write, which is shame on me. I hope this new chapter makes things a little better (:**

**Oh, and before one of you comes and shoots me for leaving you at that cruel cliffhanger last chapter, I apologize again. You might wonder why I chose to fast-forward from the moment Nessie touched Elijah's blood, to a day later. I just felt the plot needed to move along, and the craziness of hospital scenes would only slow things down. And I wanted to get the scene with the old man published, too. Things are becoming clearer, but I can't give away too much. Not yet(:**

**Review, please, loves, I'm anxious to see what you think so far. Has anyone called you awesome yet today? Because you sure deserve it. (:  
**


	21. Watching the Rain

As the days began to blur, I started to recapture that old fun I used to have, before James, before the old man had spoken with me. Yup, I was still stuck in the past… and yup, I still had no idea how to get home… and I couldn't push my conversation with the old man out of my mind. It haunted me, but I tried to nudge it aside, and focus on the time I had left. With my parents… with Elijah.

And meanwhile, I couldn't ignore the growing ache in my stomach. I wasn't hungry, and I wasn't on my period (as Elijah had delighted in asking that one time). It was plain home-sickness. Never had I felt like this; Bella, Edward, and my whole crazy vampire family- as well as my extended wolf family- always surrounded me. I never had to worry about being alone, until the day I came into the past. Well… _came_ is a bad word choice there. More like _dragged_. I didn't come here by choice; but, as I had more time to gaze out at the rain and think about all that had occurred in the past weeks… I decided that, I did not regret this twist in my life. Somehow, I wouldn't ever want to give it up.

But… even though I was _technically_ surrounded by my family, they weren't _really_ my family. Not in _this_ time period, and it hurt to think that. I missed my long talks with Bella at night, about life and love and how stupid boys are; I missed hanging out with Edward in the morning, when we snickered about Mom's crazy ways behind her back (only lovingly, of course. He once told me that teasing is a way to show love.) Most of all, I missed Jacob. I missed his beautiful smile, his playful, stubborn ways. And no matter how much I'd come to care about Elijah, he just couldn't make up the gaping hole of Jacob in my life. It was like that feeling of losing a tooth, then running your tongue over your teeth and finding that weird gap when you least expect it.

But the days went on, despite my concern for the future and desperate longing for my real family, the ones who recognized me as their daughter, Renesmee, not a mysterious half-vampire chick who'd somehow become a matchmaker and a trouble-magnet (i.e. James) at the same time. Edward and Bella were still getting used to their new-found love, and I was still trying to figure out how I was going to get home. Getting home, a goal that had been so clear just weeks ago, was now vague and hard to accept. I'd changed history: Elijah now bore the marks of teeth, a few degrees colder than the rest of his skin, on his hand: Bella was supposed to have that scar. And Edward and Bella may now be a secure package, but the fact he'd fallen for another girl first- namely, _me_ (a downright disgusting and disturbing fact I'll never be able to forget) was definitely not a highlight in my time here.

But as the day of Forks high school's prom approached, I realized I did, in a way, look forward to it. And finally, I agreed to go on a double-date to the dance with Edward and Bella, though I made sure to clarify with Elijah that it was _not_ a real date. It didn't seem to beat out the excitement from him, though.

The dance was the talk of the school. Everyone was anxious about getting dates, about scraping together enough cash to buy a dress that made your chest show just enough for the boys and your butt look small (and, for the guys, finding a tux that met the approval of your date). Colorful posters went up, flyers were strategically dropped, and a fold-up desk went up in the cafeteria as tickets became on-sale.

I only knew all of this because, on the days when I grew bored of hanging around town, I came to visit the school. I even ran into Mrs. Hartley, the teacher I'd met on the first day of coming into the past, once or twice, which never failed to amuse me.

At last, the day arrived of the prom. Alice went berserk; shopping to make sure we had the best dresses. She never failed to amuse me; it was like Bella and I were her dolls, and she loved nothing more than dressing us up. Back home, I never complained- unlike Bella, who thought of fashion like one might think of a dead squirrel on the road, I enjoyed shopping and buying beautiful outfits. So when Bella apologized on behalf of her friend's crazy ways in the fancy stores as she rushed around, excitedly yanking dresses off the racks for us, I just smirked and assured her I was used to it, telling her, "Don't worry… I have an aunt who's just like her."

At last, with Alice satisfied and Bella and I carrying huge bags of beautiful dresses, we decided to get ready at Bella's place, where Elijah and Edward would come pick us up, and take us to the dance.. And after several hours preparing and a long time being nervous, it was done.

As soon as Bella came out of her room, I stared.

For being such a plain Mary Sue, my mother looked beautiful tonight. Her long brown hair was curled into perfect, glossy curls that bounced gently as she walked. Her skin looked fair, like a princess from an old kingdom, and her eyes sparkled like two little diamonds. And the dress was perfect, blue with soft, silky fabric and a few sparkles here and there.

When I was able to look away, I went over to the windowsill, to check on Elijah's flower. I had brought it along for good luck, and made sure it got a cool vase of water when arriving at Bella's.

"That's a beautiful flower," Bella murmured, looking away from the mirror to smile at it. I smiled back, and gently picked it from the vase, bringing it over to Bella.

"It's called a Blood Diamond. Elijah gave it to me," I added softly, handing it to her.

Bella took it, and closed her eyes as she smelled the flower. "It's like velvet," she breathed. "Such a beautiful smell. I'll never forget it."

I chuckled. "Thanks."

I returned the flower it its vase, then turned around. We were done getting ready.

As I stopped to look at Bella, she stopped to look at me, and we both stared.

"You look so pretty," she sighed, sounding envious.

I chuckled, and went over to touch her cheek. "You look even prettier, Mom," I said quietly.

Bella blinked. "What?"

I bit my lip, and laughed it off. "Just joking with you. Come on."

Alice caught us downstairs. She beamed, practically passing out from excitement when she saw us. "Ohmygosh! Look at them! They're absolutely perfect! I'm so amazing," she sighed, airing herself. I laughed, and we hugged her.

"The boys are almost here, and Charlie's outside waiting, with a gun I'm sure," Alice added with a smile.  
I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, I'll be right back, okay?" I turned, and ran up the steps, to Bella's room, where I'd left the pocket watch. I'd need it tonight.

As I went towards the dresser, where the watch had been left, I saw myself in the mirror. It felt like ages since I'd really taken a chance to look at myself. The girl I saw in the mirror looked a little worried, but excited, too. Her hair was dark and the curls were long and glossy. The dress she wore, long and beautiful, was a dark blue, with ruffles and a slight sheen to it.

I bit my lip, and looked away, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. Tonight, I was going to be with Elijah, with my parents, with people I loved, in a place full of heat and music. I felt good, and I planned to not let anything hurt this night.

I was back downstairs in two leaps, and found Edward and Elijah at the door, with Charlie talking to Bella. All eyes turned to me, and Elijah stared at me, lost, as he looked.

"Hi, guys," I chuckled, clearing my throat as I slipped towards them. "Stop staring," I growled at Elijah out of the corner of my mouth, as Charlie and Edward turned their attention back to Bella.

"I can't stop," he answered. "You look... wow." He grinned.

"Shut up."

"You look stunning. My personal fallen angel, flown down to join me at this dance," he smiled.

"And this angel is  
_way_ out of your league," I said under my breath, grinning.

"Jerk."

"You guys look amazing," Charlie said loudly, turning away from his conversation with Bella (probably asking if she had any pepper-spray on her) and smiled at us. "Have a good time tonight, kids. And no funny stuff," he added, glaring at Edward.

"No funny stuff," Edward agreed, nodding, as he smiled adoringly at Bella, and opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

"They're so cute together," Elijah remarked.

I heard a _humph_ from Charlie behind us, but I might have imagined it.

"Ladies first," I smiled, holding the door for Elijah after Edward and Bella were out. He made a face and walked out, me close behind. We walked down the stairs and over to Edward's sleek car. I beamed at it as I neared, stroking the hood.

"Hey there, sexy," I whispered to the car. As if in answer, its engine gunned proudly, and I laughed, looking to where Edward was in the front-seat.

We all got in, and the drive down was quick, as Edward will always be the fastest driver of the family. At last, we pulled to a stop, and the car gave a final purr before shutting off smoothly. Doors slammed, keys jingled, as we made our way towards Forks High School.

It grew loud very quickly as the four of us neared. There were so many cars, and lots of kids, all looking pretty tonight. Music already flashed through the doors. Laughter, talking, and shouts were coming from the doors, too.

"Let's go," Edward smiled.

"If you say so," Bella said sarcastically, but shot me a wink before they disappeared into the school doors. Elijah smiled at me.

"Come on, milady."

I smiled and took his arm, following in after Bella and Edward.

* * *

**That was a fun chapter to write. See, at first there were only two chapters left D: but when I opened up the document- and it felt like AGES since I'd had a look at it- I added on a lot at the beginning. So I broke it into three parts. So, you all are lucky. But yes, there's only two chapters left in my story... albeit very ah-mazing chapters, but two all the same. Just a little warning. (:**

**And... ohmygosh! Almost 200 reviews? I love you guys! If this reaches that many, it'll be my most-reviewed story. And who doesn't love one of those?**

**Thank you so much, everybody, seriously. I legit love this story, and it's been fun to tell, and of course, even more fun to read your reactions. And thanks for being patient for updates... life has a funny habit of getting in the way of things...**


	22. A Song, A Secret, and a Watch

As soon as we entered, I looked around, and blinked. There was no color, no upbeat music. They were playing a gentle, slow song. Couples danced slowly, smiling. Yet there was a bored feeling in the air.

"What the hell is _this_?"

Elijah laughed, glancing around. "A dance!"

I chuckled through closed lips, looking around in disapproval. "Well, this dance is about to get Nessie-fied. Wait here," I shot at Elijah, dumping my date and marching across the glossy floor of the decorated gym, heading straight for the DJ.

I whispered something to him, grinning and giggling, and finally he nodded. I turned away, victorious, and ran back to Elijah.

"What did you do?" he laughed as he put his arm around me, watching as the DJ shifted through the music, and killed the slow one seeping through the speakers. Everyone stopped dancing and looked around, confused. After a second, a very upbeat song began blaring through the speakers. I grinned widely as heads began bobbing, bodies began moving, people began laughing and dancing.

Elijah chuckled, and shook his head at me. "What is this?" he asked, smirking.

"_I Want You to Want Me_, by Letters to Cleo," I answered with a smile.

"You _want _me?" Elijah asked cheekily.  
_  
I want you to want me._

_ I need you to need me._

_I love you to love me._

_ I'm begging you to beg me.  
_  
As soon as those lyrics seeped into the gym, the lights went off, and colors began flashing around, red and green, yellow and purple, blue and white. As if a light switch had been flicked, the tone of the dance changed, and became much more fun. I glanced around in satisfaction.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Elijah laughed.

I smiled, and the dance began.

Our bodies moved, and I couldn't feel happier. For a moment in time, I was peaceful. But it wouldn't last forever. Behind my peace, I felt worry. Unease for what I had to do, soon.

Around us, all the boring people from Forks transformed: they were jumping, dancing. I laughed, getting a glimpse of Edward getting his swag on with Bella a ways off.

The song went on for a while, and it was followed by a few more upbeat ones. The dancing calmed down, and finally, a girl trotted over to the DJ stand, and whispered something in his ear.  
Moments later, a much slower, much quieter song gently came from the speakers.  
_  
"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, girl, but tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true..." _

Elijah smiled gently. "I love this song."

I bit my lip. "Me, too."

Careful at first, Elijah reached forward, and placed his hands over my waist. I smiled, and in response, wrapped my hands around his neck. We began swaying gently. Around us, everyone else had calmed down, responding to the quiet song. They danced slowly, heads close, hands clasped.

Elijah and I danced perfectly, each answering the other easily. I felt my smile grow terse, as something weird nipped me in the heart. And it didn't help that Elijah refused to look away from me.

We danced for awhile, and before the song ended, Elijah muttered in my ear, "Want to go outside?"

I nodded, and we moved towards the doors, past dancing couples in the darkness. Elijah slipped out first, and I began to follow, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye; I turned, and a small smile gripped my lips. I saw Edward and Bella, swaying very gently, eyes only for each other, a ways off from the others.

"Good luck, you guys," I murmured, feeling tears prick in my eyes. I bit my lip, and rubbed at my eyes before turning, and following Elijah.

* * *

Outside, it was a lot less hot. The air was cool and crisp, and I felt my head clear as soon as I stepped out. The music had been great, but it was time to focus. Time was drawing to a fast close.

I felt something warm pressed against my skin, and I reached down, gripping the pocket-watch. It was warming up; beginning to glow. I stared at it warily before tucking it away again, and walking towards Elijah, who stood by the gazebo, decorated with twinkling lights in the darkness.

He smiled at me, and offered a hand. I stopped, gazing at Elijah, then took his hand. He led me up the stairs, and into the small white gazebo.

"Now look at us." Elijah smiled as we began to dance slowly. "You, me, dancing. Did you ever think we'd come this far?"

I smiled slightly. "Nope."

He smirked. "It's been pretty cool, knowing you these past weeks. I think knowing you has made my life an adventure, you stupid bloodsucker," he added with a playful smile.

I folded my arms as a sudden chill made my skin prickle. I thought only of the old man, and the story he had told me in the forest. Feeling forbidding pulse against my heart, I gazed away and stared at the thick knot of trees expanding into the forest behind the school grounds.

Elijah gazed at me. "I don't think I've told you how beautiful you look right now."

I flushed, and put a hand to my cheek. "Thanks," I murmured, but my tone was wrong, and something caught in my throat. I swallowed hard. Elijah wasn't stupid; he knew something was up. Narrowing his gray eyes that made me think of the rain, he said, "What's wrong?"

I looked away, eyes searching anywhere but his face. "Elijah... there's not much time left."

An anguished look came over his face. "I don't want to lose you, Nessie."

I stared up at him, his gray eyes, his soft blond hair, feeling a choking sensation in my throat. I shakily replied, "I know."

Elijah moved his head towards me then. Vaguely, in the back of my head, I knew what he was doing. The sane part of my mind told me to back away, not to let him touch me. But the other half, the not so sane half, told me that I couldn't move away. And I didn't try to stop Elijah as his lips pressed against mine, and he kissed me.

It was long, and sweet. We closed our eyes, and I lifted my head, moving my lips with his. But as quickly as it had began, it was over. I moved away, and dropped my hands from Elijah's shoulders. We stared at each other.

Elijah just gazed at me. I had never seen him look so heart-broken. I felt tears prick in my eyes, and at the back of my dazed brain, I knew that he had tasted something wrong in that kiss.  
He could tell my heart wasn't in the right place. "What is it?"

I heard the sadness in his voice, and it hurt me. "It's time to go," I murmured.

He stared at me for a second, then wrapped his arms around himself, something shining in his eyes. "Don't leave."

I felt tears in my eyes. The old man's words returned to me, slicing at my heart. The plain truth was in front of me, yet I didn't want to accept it. I had grown used to living in this world, this time; I liked being with Elijah and my young parents. But it wasn't supposed to be like this.

So as I stared at Elijah's big, puzzled eyes, I knew there was nothing I could say to help."Your time to change the past is up. I want to give you the future you want, Elijah. But I can't," I said, every word dragged out, raspy and soft.

He shook his head.

I bit my lip, and took a step towards Elijah. "Years from now, you'll meet a man in a flea-market. He'll offer you a beautiful, old pocket watch that controls time. And you'll want to use it to go back in time, to give yourself another chance at _us_." I shook my head. "Don't do it again, Elijah."

Elijah's voice trembled. "I don't understand you, Renesmee."

I looked down. "Good bye, Elijah."

Elijah watched, helpless, as I turned away, and left the gazebo. I felt the tears falling down my face, but I withdrew the pocket watch, and felt it burning in my palm. I left the school grounds, and I left everything. After all the days of waiting, my time had come. _I was going home._

The forest soon enclosed around me. It was dark, and frightening; as I ran, my dress caught, and ripped, shredded streaks of fabric falling behind me. I kicked off my heels, and left them behind in the darkness; my hair fell, and became a curly mess. The sparkling magic of the night had faded with the sound of the dance, far behind me. I was a dying Cinderella, racing before the clock struck twelve. I was the mysterious maiden, running away from everything.

I finally came to a stop, and stared into the trees. There, from between two large, mossy trees, appeared the old man.

"You did well, Renesmee," he sighed.

"It doesn't matter," I murmured. "I broke his heart."

The old man gazed at me, eyes glittering. "I will never forget the day at the flea-market," he murmured, suddenly looking very, very old and exhausted. "Elijah was a young man by then... and so sad. So desperate. I hope you do not blame me for offering him the watch? All I wanted was to help. I did not know how... _delicate_... the situation was, " the old man rasped. I shook my head, body trembling.

The old man nodded slowly. "Very well. I wish things could have been different... but, Nessie... you're quite sure this is the right thing to do?"

I hesitated, clutching at the watch in my hands. "It has to be," I murmured. "I do not love him."

Looking sad, the old man sighed again. "Yes... it would be cruel, to stay here only to act as his toy. He loves you, yet your heart is already taken. I can see that."

"But if this is the right thing, why does it hurt so much?" I hissed suddenly.

In the deep lines carved into his elderly face, the old man looked like he considered giving me a reassuring pat, then thought better of it, and said, quite simply, "Love _is_ pain. When I was young, I committed myself to science, to inventing..." he pointed to his own creation, the little pocket watch I now held in my pale hands, "and I never had to worry about _love_. I suppose that I can never truly understand, then..."

I gazed at him, saying nothing. There was a short silence, where we both held our own thoughts to ourselves. And at the same instant, we both looked up, and seemed to agree in silence.

"It's now or never," I breathed.

He had been gazing at the watch, and shook himself, nodding and pushing the glasses up his crooked nose. "Of course. Now... you must promise me something. This watch has created more than good... and I want it gone. Destroy it, Renesmee," he said softly. "When you are home, make sure it is disposed of." I saw slight pain cross his face at the thought of destroying his precious invention- a _time_-controller. I stared at him in shock.

"Are you sure? It's... it's brilliant..."

"But it must be done," he replied firmly, placing a hand on mine, and our eyes met briefly. "Good bye, Renesmee."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek, and suddenly, I reached forward, and hugged the old man. He seemed quite surprised, but didn't pull away. No matter how much he'd pissed me off sometimes, he was still a part of this world, a part of the time here I'd grown fond of. I knew I'd miss everything about it. Suddenly, the prospect of being home was a terribly joyful one.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear.

There was a pause, and softly, he said to me, "I'm sorry for everything, Renesmee. Had I never offered Elijah the watch..." His voice trailed off, and he cleared his throat. I shook my head, and drew away.

"Oh, and one last thing."

I peered at the old man. "Yeah?"

He hesitated, a slight smirk on his old face, and finally said, "Up until now, I haven't been very straight-forward with you, I'm afraid... it's the laws of time-travel, my dear. But I feel like, when you tell this story, you should at least be able to identify all the characters." He smiled at my confused look. "I am known as... Matthias," he said at last.

I drew away, and smiled at the old man. It meant a lot to me that he finally trusted me with his name. "Matthias," I repeated, smiling sadly. I bit my lip, questions surging into my mind. "Look, I... I was wondering something..."

The clock began ticking suddenly. I gasped, and took a step back, holding it in my palm. Matthias (it felt so weird to have a name for him, after this whole time of him simply being "the old man") took a step back, watching curiously. The clock's face snapped open, and the little black hands were wheeling round and round, faster and faster. Everything began to glow.  
"Renesmee!"

I turned quickly, shocked.

Elijah was running towards me. I could barely see him over the light, over the blurry images. But the last thing I saw was Elijah come running to a stop feet from me, eyes wide, mouth open in shock.

At last, it all faded, and there was power, rushing, whispering.

And then... the dream was over.

* * *

Elijah stared at the spot where Renesmee Cullen had disappeared, for a split second, face frozen in shock. And then without warning, he flew at Matthias.

"_What did you do to her_?" he snarled.

Matthias, as old and tired-looking as he appeared, got a steely glint in his eye, and stared at Elijah coldly. "It was time for her to leave. You knew she wasn't going to stay forever," he growled.

Elijah stared shakily at him, hands trembling in fury, as he imagined wringing the old man's neck. Shouting out in anger, Elijah turned away. "What was the point of all of this, then? Why did you give me the watch? Why did you bring Renesmee into this world?"

Matthias gazed quietly at the young man, looking sad. "I had no choice, Elijah. You see... it was _you_ who brought Renesmee into the past."

Elijah's eyes narrowed to angry slits. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me!"

Matthias did not glance away from Elijah, and simply took off his spectacles, and wiped them on his gray shirt, replacing them slowly. "You have met Renesmee before, in another version of this time, and you lost her then, too. You swore to give your life to finding her... and as a young man, you found me at a flea-market. And the watch. That damn watch," Matthias whispered, closing his eyes briefly.

When he opened them, they burned slightly, like a fire about to go out. "I told you that the watch controls time, and so we struck a contract. I would help you find Renesmee again, but I alone would have the power to send her home when I felt time was up. It's dangerous to have time-travelers stay in one place too long," he said heavily. "And so I went back to her time, set up a false shop in Forks, and like a mouse to a trap, she arrived. There, I gave her the watch, and it took her... here." He opened his arms to the forest surrounding them.  
Elijah stared at him, eyes swimming with angry tears. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have had a chance. I could have stopped her-!"

"From returning home? Elijah, face it. I did not know Renesmee before this mission began; I only knew you were in love, and so I went back in time to help you. But now I understand. _She_ is in love... with another man. And you could never have kept her from leaving. No matter how many times you keep going back in time to find her, she'll always slip away, like a sparkling fish in the river. You can't catch her." Matthias gazed, with a quiet, old sadness, at Elijah through his gray eyes.  
Elijah said nothing. He gazed at Matthias with absolutely no emotion on his face.

"So when I first met you, a year ago... and here, meeting Nessie, and unlocking the truth to the watch... this whole time... it's all been about something that I do... in the future?" he asked quietly.

Matthias nodded, anxiously watching the boy's reaction.

Elijah said nothing. He stared at the spot where Renesmee had gone.

"So she's gone?" he inquired, flatly.

Flinching, Matthias went over to touch his hand to the boy's shoulder. "Do not waste your life looking for someone who doesn't even exist yet. You must forget her."

Elijah stared at Matthias with such a blank look on his face, he might have very well already forgotten her. "But I will always remember her." He had a haunted look on his face, and he turned around, leaving Matthias in the forest.

"Good bye, Elijah. My time here is done, as well," Matthias said softly.

Elijah stopped in his tracks, and paused. But did not turn to face the old man.

Without waiting for an answer, the old man turned, and began strolling away, quiet calmly, into the thick of the forest. He whistled to himself in the cool night air, hands in his pockets. For all he acted, he was going on a cheerful afternoon stroll.

And then, his whistling faded. He was gone.

Just like Renesmee.

* * *

**A show of hands: who's confused? That was a lot of information thrown at you really fast. So to help anyone who's lost or wants clarification, I'll summarize what Matthias was talking about.**

**This isn't the first time Nessie and Elijah have met. According to Matthias, in a different version of the past, Nessie and Elijah have crossed paths before. Elijah fell in love with her, but Nessie had to leave him, for Jacob. Elijah, who was in love with her, grew up yearning for a way to find her again. One day, many years after he first lost Nessie, he goes to a flea-market, and happens upon Matthias there, with a booth of strange old instruments... including the watch. Elijah strikes conversation with the old man, and reveals his past with a lost love. Matthias' heart goes out to the young man, and so he decided to help him: by using his pocket-watch. He makes a plan with Elijah, to go back in time and give the younger Elijah another chance with Nessie.**

**So, Matthias goes back in time, and meets the younger Elijah, and begins training him, preparing him for Nessie. He then sets up a false antique shop the day Nessie comes into town. She goes in, and this is where our story with Nessie began. The whole time, it was a plan to give Elijah another chance at love with Nessie, carefully set up by the old man. But he realizes that bringing Nessie back in time has caused too many problems, and he sees that its pointless to try and make her love Elijah. So he sends her back, to her proper time, and warns Elijah to not waste his life looking for her, so that he will not repeat the past.**

**Pretty complex, huh? I hope it all makes sense now, that it's all been revealed. Feel free to message me if you have any questions about anything. I'll be happy to enlighten (:**

**Also, thanks for waiting so long for this update. I've had this chapter written for awhile, but I wanted to go back and edit, to break off parts and add others, so it's just right in the end. Thanks for reading, and I only have one chapter left. Shoot, I'm gonna miss writing this story... I've grown rather fond of it.**

And lastly, I don't own the lyrics of "I Want You to Want Me**" by Letters to Cleo, or "**Hey There Delilah**," by the Plain White T's, so don't sue me. You may, however, idle over to YouTube and listen to those songs, if you haven't already, because they're great songs (:**


	23. As Good as Gone

Slowly, at first. The world was still spinning, and everything was blurry. But as it fell into focus, I looked around, and was startled to see where I was.

I sat up.

Where was I?

I rubbed at my eyes, and looked around.

At one time, this might have been a store. But it had long been abandoned. The roof was gone, and bare walls stood, cracking and dying, like skeletons against the pale sky.

The floor was broken and dirty, with weeds and bushes and trees grown into it. Taken over by the wilderness, the store was utterly empty and dead. I shivered as I looked around. Only a doorway and windows remained; the glass still in-tact, though scratched and weathered.

I slowly got up, and under the bare doorway. No door. No bolts. Just a dead, empty store, taken over by time.

Time. My dream.

I felt doubt suddenly wash over me. Had I really gone into the past? It was all so crazy, so surreal. If I had gone into the past, then why was this shop dead and empty? I didn't imagine meeting the old man here. That was impossible.

I'd woken up laying in the middle of a dead store, for God's sake. It's not like I just walked in here and fell asleep. Right?

Proof. I needed proof to show the doubt that I'd been in the past, that I'd met Elijah, that it hadn't all just been a dream. Oh- the pocket watch! Of course!

Quickly, I reached into my jeans pocket, and found... nothing.

I stared, feeling empty all of a sudden. So where was my proof?

"Gone," I murmured.

Maybe it had all been a dream after all.

Sighing, I gazed out at the empty street, and across it, where I had last left my parents. Shopping for antiques they didn't need. Sure enough, through the glass windows, there they were, hauling brown bags. I smiled as I saw them, feeling joy surge over me.

Home.

I could barely think as I walked across the street, gazed at my parents, and gave them a long hug, knowing I would never let go again.

* * *

The sun surprised me by trickling down through the trees, weak rays of sunlight making their way through the forever-cloudy Washington sky.

I drove silently under the canopy of green leaves, listening carefully. I was here for one reason, and one reason only. I was in the car with my parents; we'd just come back from the antique town, and I'd insisted we drive to visit Jake before heading home. They talked quietly in the back-seat, laughing and admiring as they got out their new antiques.

Finally, after the final curve in the road had finished, the trees thinned out on both sides, and I pulled up on the reservation.

"I haven't been here in awhile," Mom remarked, smiling as she dropped the old cup she was holding and opened her door.

"I don't really care to come down here much," Dad added. Mom rolled her eyes.

Grinning, I opened the door with more force than necessary, and stepped onto the hard ground. The air was cold and fresh, and I closed my eyes, inhaling it like it was some sort of drug. The smells of trampled grass, salty ocean, and dog greeted me with open arms.

I shut the door to the car, and began running towards the reservation. I could hear voices, and I knew it was my boys.

I skirted over the rocks and roots, and came to a stop on a small ledge that gave way to the beach. Water crashed down in salty, foamy hands, and I saw Jacob with several of his Quileute friends romping around in the water, purposefully soaking each other in an effort to make someone mad. It didn't seem to be working.

As soon as I saw Jacob, a stupid grin splayed over my face, and I bit my lip from the sudden wave of excitement that crashed over me. I got that silly, little-girl feeling in my stomach, and couldn't help but laugh to myself. Jacob. My Jacob. It felt like ages since I'd seen him, and I hadn't missed him enough.

I stood there, the wind blowing my hair, and gazed down at him. As if sensing my eyes, Jake looked up, and saw me standing on the rocks a ways off. Even from the distance, I saw the surprised, but completely delighted smile cross his brazen face, and he began jogging towards me.

"Nessie?" he laughed, leaping up the rocks easily. And suddenly, he was there. A rush of joy whispered through me as I honestly felt complete again. I wasn't sure what was going on lately... but I did know one thing. After all that doubt and confusion, I understood.

I loved Jake, and no one else. Never.

"Jake," I murmured, slipping my hands around his rock-hard, delightfully sculpted torso. I put my cheek on his wet chest, and closed my eyes, drinking in his scent. "I missed you."

Never one to deny a hug, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and laughed, kissing the top of my curls. "Ness, I saw you this morning, remember? You just went into town for the day with your parents. Did they find all the antique crap they could ever possibly need?"

I laughed, pulling back and brushing my fingers over his jawline. "Yes, they did. And... I don't know. It's just felt so much... longer," I sighed.

Jacob frowned down at me. "Baby, what's wrong? You look upset."

I shook my head. Dream or not... something happened back at that antique shop. And I knew nobody could ever know about it. I felt a bit of sadness at the thought of never seeing Elijah again... at letting that world go. But it was the past. It was done.

"I'm fine," I promised him. He was a good foot taller than me, so I bounced up on my toes, and kissed him. I could feel his puzzlement at how I was acting, but I didn't really care. I was home, and as far as I minded, I could act a fool and never think twice.

When we broke away, there were whoops and dog-cries from the other boys. Jake and I glanced over, and saw them all piled by the rocks, watching and laughing at us. Jake smirked, and grabbed my head, planting another kiss on my lips while raising his fist and flashing them the birdie. I heard amused laughter from his pack.

"Want to hang out tonight?" Jake asked quietly, eyes grinning.

"Absolutely," I murmured, listening to his heart-beat. Once, twice, thrice...

"It's a date," he snickered, but his eyes were warm and loving as his lips found mine again.

* * *

"You know," Bella said as she strolled with Edward under the thinning trees before it let out onto the beach. "It's uncanny, how much Nessie's beginning to resemble..."

"I know," Edward agreed, watching as his daughter laughed and wrapped her arms around Jacob Black's broad shoulders, a ways off. "Almost unnerving, really. I still remember the night she disappeared... remember? It was our first dance together, and she simply left without a goodbye. She was always a mysterious one, that girl."

"But a good person," his wife replied. "She disappeared the night of the dance, I recall... and that Elijah Maley boy. He was very different after she left... I imagine it had something to do with her," she remarked, as if in an afterthought.

Edward blinked, and held Bella's hand a little tighter. "Well, wherever she is, I hope she's had a good life. I owe her a lot, you know. It's thanks to her that we fell in love," he smiled, eyes gentle as he gazed at Bella. She chuckled and pressed against him.

"Edward, look at that!" Bella exclaimed suddenly, pointing. He frowned, and glanced over to where she was pointing. There, in a small bunch, were flowers. Beautiful flowers, the color of blood, with petals like crescent moon holding hands.

"How strange. I haven't ever seen those before," Edward murmured.

Bella bent down, and gently plucked one of the strange bloodred flowers from its bunch, closing her eyes as she smelled it. "It's like velvet," she sighed. "I've smelled this before, though..."

She paused, frowning, as if trying to remember. "Oh, well. It's probably nothing."

* * *

**~F i v e**

** M o n t h s**

** L a t e r~**

* * *

I sat on the soft grass, gazing at the setting sun. It was beautiful, with fiery colors, as if a burning phoenix was bleeding into the sky. My ankles crossed, arms propping me up comfortably, the wind softly blew my curly hair, muttering softly in my ear.

From my right, came crunching, like someone was stepping over coarse grass. I looked over quickly, heart leaping, and a little smile played across my face. I knew that mop of blond hair and those soft gray eyes anywhere.

"You're late," I remarked, feeling happiness lift in my heart. After all those times of waiting, it had paid off.

"Speak for yourself," Elijah shot back, but looked happy to see me. Without saying anything else, he settled down beside me on the grass, and sighed, staring at the setting sun as well. We sat in peaceful silence for a moment or two.

"I've missed you," Elijah said at long last, staring uncomfortably at his hands as he spoke.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "It's better that we went separate ways," I replied firmly.

He nodded, and opened his mouth to say something. But he didn't. He simply gazed at me, eyes soft.

I sighed, and sank back onto the grass. Elijah peered down at me, and did the same. We stretched out on the grass, and gazed up at the sky, which was darkening quickly. Behind me was a huge tree. It was very old now, and it was like a good friend to me, waiting night after night for a long time. Ancient and gnarled, it curled and bloomed toward the flaming sky, its huge, twisted roots serving as pillows as I lay my head back.

I gazed over at Elijah. He was laying peacefully, eyes closed, his stomach moving up and down gently with his breathing. On his stomach, he rested a hand. I stared at it, then caught the pale flesh in my hand, and turned his wrist over. There was a faint scar there, a few degrees colder than the rest of his skin. Elijah opened his eyes and watched me.

"Whenever I doubt what happened... whenever I wonder if it was a dream..." Elijah said, voice quiet, "I look at that scar. And I know it must have been true. All of it."

I dropped his wrist, and lay back down. "Of course it really happened."

We closed our eyes, and simply fell in rhythm to each other's gentle breathing. The wide, endless grassy land around us seemed to fade as I felt myself dropping off.

There came a sudden, booming bark. I jolted awake, and sat up, staring around in shock. Where was the grass? Where was Elijah? I blinked, realization settling in. It had all been just a dream.

Before I could feel the disappointment sink into my stomach like a stone, the loud bark ricketed off the walls again. I shifted on the huge bed, and glared out the window. There, staring at me with a huge, stupid grin on its face, was a brazen-colored wolf.

"Don't make me throw a shoe at you, mutt. I was sleeping perfectly until you woke me up," I grumbled loudly through the glass. In answer, the wolf stuck his wet nose on the window, and smeared it, as if mocking me. I crossed my arms and chuckled darkly.

"Go run off with your buddies. I'll be here, waiting for you," I told the wolf with a smirk.

The wolf, looking delighted, uttered a short bark and bounded away, his huge frame disappearing with several others into the thick forest around our house.

I sighed, and sunk down onto the bed. It had been a few months since I'd thought about Elijah, let alone dreamed of him. It had been so realistic... I curled my fingers around the soft blanket, thinking of the tree we'd leaned on. Maybe... just maybe... some dreams are more real than we think.

Smiling to myself, I lay back down, and gazed at the ceiling of mine and Jacob's room.

"Ness? You here?" came a sudden voice. I jumped up, and stuck my head out of the door. Edward and Bella had let themselves in, and appeared to be joining me for breakfast. Ever since I'd moved out with Jake, they'd had a bad habit of randomly barging in most days. Probably checking in that we weren't having _too_ much fun owning our own place.

"Good morning," I greeted them, gracefully joining them at the table a few rooms down. Bella kissed me on the cheek, and then grabbed some pots and pans, preparing to make some kind of brilliant breakfast for me and Jake.

"Hi, Nessie," Edward said, a notch too loud. He had his Ipod in his ears (of everyone in the family, Edward loved music the most, and to him, the Ipod was somewhere up there with God) and was humming to the tune. I thought it sounded familiar, but with Edward's terrible singing voice, who knew what song he'd garbled up this time?

He paused, seeming to consider something, then turned suddenly, and began walking through the hallway, back to the bathrooms, most likely.

"What's up with Dad?" I inquired.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me," she sighed, plopping some fat slices of bacon into the sizzling pan.

I chuckled, and got up, deciding to go throw on some decent clothes and get out of my pajamas. I thought about my dream the whole time. It had opened up thoughts I'd tried to box away months ago. Where was Elijah now? Was he happy?

Somehow... the dream had reassured me. Somehow, I knew he was okay without me.

Feeling a rare burst of warm contentedness wash over me, I passed by the bathroom on my way to the bedroom. I stopped dead, and backtracked, doing a double-take.

There was Edward, the bathroom door wide open. His Ipod buds snug in his ears and blasting at top volume, his eyes were screwed up as he frolicked and thrust his hips, as if trying to imitate choreography.

Edward was singing, clearly in his own little world where he was Beyonce. "If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it! Don't be mad once you see that he want it! Wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh-"

It was here that Edward Cullen slipped on a bit of toilet water on the tiled floor, and came crashing down. He scrambled wildly, and make permanent damage to the toilet and the sink. Only when a hand frantically flashed out and smashed the faucet that water began spraying furiously, did the Ipod fall from his ears and clatter to the now-soaked floor.

I simply stood there, nonplussed and wondering how much money that would have gotten me on _AFV._

Edward stared in utter horror, realizing I'd seen everything. He glanced at the water spraying from the faucet, and then he looked down at the toilet that now resembled Greek ruins.

There was a brief silence, broken only by the spray of icy water over the bathroom walls.

"I can pay for that," he said sheepishly.

* * *

**A/N: Always good to go out with a laugh, that's what I'm told. Thank you so very much to everybody who has read, favorited, and reviewed this story. You all have been so supportive, and I've loved telling this story because you guys made it so much fun. You guys are brilliant, you know that? Some of the coolest people in the world. I'm really going to miss this story. It's been great to tell (:**

**So it's really done. Wow. Hard to believe. And I still can't believe that, thanks to ya'll, we've hit past 200 reviews. Thats just... wow. I love you guys... er, in a total, author-to-reader way... seeing's as we're actually all strangers... hah.**

**Thank you again, and I hope to hear from you all another time. Now go treat yourself, because you're an awesome person: grab from popcorn, and go watch Twilight. And be thinking about Elijah, Nessie, and red flowers the whole time.**

**_~Sarafina_**


End file.
